Back to the Stars
by swong74
Summary: This is a story I thought about after the end of Macross Robotech Wars 1. It picks up after To The Stars. I try to continue the story as I would've wanted to see it evolve. I may take a tangent from the later storylines.
1. Chapter 1

This story picks up after the end of "To the Stars" episode. All characters are not mine, just the continuation of the story. I've inserted some "flashbacks" of the original story at some points which are also not mine. I also may have forgotten some of the actual details of the original story because it's been a while but as much as I can remember and read/viewed recently is included. I may even combine some ideas from the versions for US/Japan into the story. Hope you guys enjoy it.

Rick felt Lisa's body shiver as the wind picked up and the snow fell softly around them. He hugged her closer to keep her warm. He was learning to be more sensitive to her now that they have admitted to loving each other. He was still amazed at how long it had taken him to see how much she meant to him.  
"Rick," Lisa turned around to look at him. "What are you thinking?"  
"I'm thinking that you and I will freeze to death if we don't get out of here," he replied.  
He walked up to his Veritech and climbed aboard. He then helped Lisa get into the cockpit with him. She gently sat on his lap and smiled.  
"I remember this," Rick teased. He knew that she remembered as well.  
Lisa smiled and thought back to when he had come to rescue her from Alaska base. She rested her head on his shoulder as he maneuvered his VT on to the street heading to their quarters. He knew it was flattened by the attack but wondered if there was anything that they could salvage from it before they left. Rick jumped out of his VT when they reached his old quarters. He helped Lisa down and they looked at the rubble.  
"I guess there's nothing left," Rick said dusting his hands after pushing some debris away. He saw Lisa bend down and pick something from the ground.  
"At least you still have this," Lisa said and handed him a familiar album.  
Rick took it from her and wiped the snow away. He was certainly glad it had survived because of what it held in its pages. He flipped quickly to the last pages and smiled contentedly.  
"Something to remember her by," Lisa said quietly.  
"No, something to remember you by," he clarified and showed her what he meant. He handed back the album to her and made sure it was on the page he was referring to.  
"Rick," she said, tears forming in her eyes. She looked at the pictures of her that she had given him.  
"I'll get a new album for them as soon as I can," he assured her. He was now ready to close the chapter of his life with Minmei and start a new one with her.  
Lisa couldn't fight back the tears any longer and let it flow freely. She ran into his open arms to be close to him. She had started the day thinking that she had lost him forever but only to have him by her side now. His strong arms around her gave her strength to go on.

After a quick look at Lisa's quarters, Rick decided to fly them both to Monument City. He found the building that was being used as evacuation center for the survivors of the recent attack. He wondered how long it would be before they can find a more permanent place to stay. It didn't matter where as long as he and Lisa were together he decided.  
Lisa led the way to the lobby of the building. It looked like a condo building that had been commandeered for the SDF-1&2 survivors.  
"Good evening Captain," the lieutenant at the reception table said in attention. "Good evening Commander," he added when Rick walked up.  
"At ease," Lisa said gently. "Would you have two rooms for us?"  
"Uhm," the lieutenant stammered. "Well, there are so many survivors and we only have one room left."  
"Is there another place?" Rick inquired.  
"None that I know of sir and as the ranking officer, I would have to give the room to the Captain." The lieutenant was afraid that he'd get in trouble for not being able to offer any room to Rick.  
"It's alright," Lisa said trying to calm the worried lieutenant. "We can share the room."  
Rick was surprised that Lisa would boldly offer to share her room with him.  
"I can find a pull-out bed," the lieutenant offered.  
"No, it's not necessary," Lisa assured him. "We can make it work. Someone else might need the pull-out bed." She spied a pull-out bed behind the lieutenant and guessed correctly that he was offering his own bed.  
"Thank you Captain," the lieutenant said and saluted. He handed her the key to the room and watched them disappear into the elevator.  
Once inside the elevator, Lisa leaned against the elevator wall exhausted.  
"Thanks," Rick said finally. He watched her smile and followed her out of the elevator when they reached their floor. He took the key from her and opened the door.  
After a quick look at their new shared quarters, Rick sat down next to Lisa on the edge of the bed. He took her hand and kissed it.  
"Are you hungry?" Lisa asked.  
"I'll go get us something to eat," he offered.

Rick bumped into Max on the way to the elevator.  
"Rick," Max greeted jovially. "You're here, too."  
"Yeah, I guess we're neighbors."  
"Did you find Lisa? I mean Captain Hayes."  
"Yeah. She's with me."  
The two men entered the elevator as it opened on their floor.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Going to get food," Rick replied, trying to hide his exhaustion from Max.  
"Ahh, the men hunting for food," Max teased.  
Rick couldn't help but laugh. He suddenly imagined some primal image of them hunting some animal for food.

When Rick returned, he had an armful loaded with food and beverages. He didn't know what Lisa wanted so he got quite a selection. He almost dropped them when he saw her from the doorway.  
"Food at last," Lisa said in appreciation. She reached for some of them to help Rick with his load.  
Rick was still staring at Lisa. She had obviously taken a shower and taken off her uniform.  
"Rick, are you just going to stand there?" she inquired as she placed their food on the table. She also placed their beverages next to their plates.  
"Where are your clothes?" Rick finally found his voice and slowly sat down opposite Lisa on the small table in the kitchenette.  
"I only have one uniform and I don't think I'll sleep in them," she explained.  
"Oh right," he agreed. He took one more look at Lisa and still couldn't believe how unabashed she was in her undergarment. Granted that the full slip covered most of her body, he still saw more than he was accustomed to.  
After dinner, Lisa offered to clean up so Rick excused himself and took a shower. When he finished, he debated on whether to follow Lisa's lead and come out in his boxers and undershirt. With one deep breath, he opened the door and went into the slightly lit bedroom. He walked over to the bed and watched Lisa's sleeping form on the bed. Quietly he walked over to the closet to look for an extra pillow and blanket. He turned on the lamp next to him to help him search the drawers as well.  
Lisa stirred in her sleep and looked at Rick's back. She watched him open one drawer then another apparently looking for something.  
"Rick," she finally said. "What are you looking for?"  
"Oh sorry, didn't mean to wake you up," he apologized without turning to face her. "I was looking for a spare blanket."  
"Rick, we can share the bed," she offered matter-of-factly. "It's big enough for both of us."  
Rick turned slowly to face Lisa. He was slightly embarrassed.  
"Come to bed," she invited him again and pushing the blanket down for him on the side opposite her.  
"Are you sure?" he said nervously. He slowly approached when he saw her nod her head. He pulled the covers down on his side of the bed and got in. He adjusted the blanket and lay down on his side to face her.  
"Hi," she said sweetly.  
"Hi," he replied, pulling up the blanket over her shoulder.  
"I've never slept with anyone before," she confessed quietly.  
"Neither have I."  
"You haven't …" she trailed off and raised her head on her bent arm.  
"Lisa, I didn't sleep with Minmei," he said it clearly in the hopes that it would wash away her doubts. He thought back to when he opened his door to find Minmei standing there. He should have been overjoyed to finally have her but he wasn't. He didn't know it then but understand it now as he looked into Lisa's green eyes.  
"Why didn't you?" she asked. She used her free hand to rub his shoulder gently, trying to prompt him to answer.  
"I didn't know why then," he admitted, catching her hand in his. "It just didn't feel right. And it wasn't because I liked sleeping on the couch."  
Lisa laughed reflexively as she imagined him curled up on his couch trying to sleep on it. She remembered how many times they had sat there talking about tactical plans, about their friends and about Minmei but never about how they felt for each other.  
"It was like playing house," he declared, cutting through her thoughts. He also raised his head on a bent arm to match Lisa.  
"Is that what we're doing?" she wondered out loud.  
"No," he assured her, releasing her hand and caressing her cheek instead. "I want to be with you from now on. Wherever you go, I want to be there."  
Lisa caught his caressing hand and pressed a kiss into his palm. Rick moved closer and caught her lips with his. They started kissing gently at first. Their exploration intensified and unleashed the passion of their feelings for each other.

Lisa woke up cocooned in a warm embrace which made her smile. She tried to remember the events of the previous night and prayed she wasn't just dreaming. She gently turned to face Rick only to find him already awake.  
"Good morning," he greeted with an idle smile.  
"Morning," she managed to croak before clearing her throat. "How long have you been awake?"  
"Not too long."  
"What time is it?"  
"0700," he replied in military fashion. He was rewarded with a chuckle from her at his manner.  
"Very funny Rick," she acknowledged. "We have to get to headquarters." She tried unsuccessfully to untangle herself from Rick.  
"Don't we deserve a day off?" he said, pinning her back on the bed.  
"Rick, we need to update the senior officers and probably even convince them of the mission Admiral Gloval gave me, I mean us." She still mourned his loss but thought that to honor his memory along with Claudia, the Trio and the countless others; she had to proceed with the mission.  
"You're no fun," he mockingly complained and released her.  
Lisa got up but froze at the edge of the bed. She wondered if Rick still felt she was an old sourpuss. She turned to ask him but he had gotten out of bed and was heading for the bathroom.  
"Come on, you don't want to be late do you?" he said and grabbed her as he dashed into the shower.  
The first spray of water surprised Lisa and made her jump but Rick was there to hold on to.  
"Sorry," he said as he adjusted the water temperature.  
"Maybe we should do this separately," she offered.  
"Don't be embarrassed," he said sincerely and took her hands in his. "I want to know how you feel from now on. You can tell me anything."  
"I'm feeling very wet," she said as the spray of warm water drenched her.


	2. Chapter 2

As to be expected, Lisa spent hours in meetings with the admirals regarding the recent events and the new mission to Tirol. Rick was in the first meeting with her but then he was casually dismissed as the admirals turned to discuss the construction of the SDF-3. He wanted to object to be able to spend the day near Lisa but decided wisely to leave. So he spent the rest of his day in the hangar with the Skull Squadron as they checked their VTs.  
"Hey Rick," Max called him when they finished their test flights.  
"Hey Max," Rick acknowledged.  
"Would you like to come have dinner with us tonight?" he invited. "And no, Miriya isn't cooking."  
Rick hesitated to answer. He wondered if Lisa was invited, too.  
"We'll invite Captain Hayes, too," Max echoed his thoughts and winked. "I'm sure she'd love to come see Dana."  
"Er, I'll go ask her," Rick stammered and headed off to find her.  
He walked around the halls trying to find someone who might know where Lisa was when he heard her call him.  
"Hey, I was just looking for you," he said.  
Lisa waited for some of the admirals to pass them before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
Rick smiled and was trying to kiss her back when she leaned away.  
"Can you do me a favor Rick?" she said urgently.  
"Sure," he replied, clearly still upset she hadn't let him kiss her. "What can I do for you Captain?" He made sure to address her rank when a few people passed them.  
"I need you to go to the lingerie store for me and pick some things for me," she whispered.  
"What?" he exclaimed and almost choked. "You want me to go where?"  
"You've been in one before," she teased.  
"But …"  
"Please Rick," she pleaded. "I'd go myself but they just keep dragging me into meeting after meeting. And I don't think I'd like to wear these again." She kissed him on the cheek again after whispering something.  
"Captain Hayes, they're waiting for you in room 10," an aide announced behind Rick.  
"I'll be right there," Lisa acknowledge and walked around Rick to start heading to the room. She turned around and gave him a pleading look before disappearing behind the opened door.  
Rick stood there dumbfounded. He didn't know what to do and this time he had no one to help him.

Rick stood over the tables filled with all kinds of lingerie but didn't know how he was going to go through with it. He wondered if he just picked one stack up or it was more complicated than that.  
"Can I help you sir?" the saleslady inquired.  
"Uhm," he stammered. "I'm trying to buy some things for my girlfriend." He handed her a piece of paper with what Lisa had whispered to him.  
"Oh this won't be hard. I can help you with it. What colors would she like?"  
"Colors?" Rick asked.  
"Yes, they come in all sorts of colors like black, red, white, beige …"  
"I guess one of each," he said, trying to be helpful.  
"If you get a dozen, it'll be cheaper," the lady offered as she picked up one from each pile.  
Rick nodded his agreement. He followed the saleslady and ended up with two bags in his hands. He wandered around the mall and picked up some things for himself. He stopped at the sports shop and looked at the matching jogging suits. He decided it would be fun to get them for him and Lisa. By the end of the day, he was carrying triple the number of bags he had after the lingerie shop.

Rick entered the elevator with all the bags he had bought from the stores and was trying to get them organized that he didn't notice Miriya step in with him. He was surprised when he saw her operate the elevator for him.  
"A few essentials," he managed to say as Miriya looked him over.  
"That is nice of you to do," Miriya responded frankly.  
Rick was slightly confused by her reply.  
"Did Max invite you to dinner?" Miriya inquired.  
"Yes, yes he did," he confirmed.  
"I haven't seen Captain Hayes all day, would you invite her?"  
"Of course."  
The elevator doors slid open and the two stepped out. They were greeted by Max who was carrying Dana in his arms. Miriya took the happy child from him and the couple walked back to their room hand in hand. Rick watched them for a moment before heading for his room.  
"You were right Max," Miriya declared. "He is buying her things that you buy for me. He must be in love with her."  
Rick overheard her and felt his face turning red. He quickly opened the door and went in.

Rick paced the room as he waited for Lisa to return from headquarters. He couldn't believe that they would keep her this late as he looked at the clock on the night table.  
"How hard can it be for them to figure out that we need to find Tirol and try to broker peace?" he wondered. He wished that he could help Lisa convince them.  
A knock on the door interrupted Rick's reverie. He walked over to open the door.  
"Commander, your uniforms, sir," the lieutenant said and handed him a few garment bags.  
"What about Captain Hayes' uniforms?" Rick asked opening them. He found the tell-tale signs of a skirt and thanked the lieutenant for bringing them up. He was getting the uniforms out of the garment bags when Lisa walked in.  
"Hi," she greeted him in her best cheerily tired voice.  
"You're back," he replied and went to kiss her. This time he wasn't going to be denied the pleasure. He lifted his head only after she was swooning against him. He steadied her with an embrace.  
"Whoa, are you getting back at me for this afternoon?"  
"So you admit you were avoiding my kiss," he said triumphantly.  
"Rick, there were people around," she defended her action. "I don't want them to start gossiping about us."  
"It's not a gossip," he argued. "Besides, I'm not afraid to let the world know about us."  
"Is that our uniforms?" she said, changing the subject. She quickly got them neatly hung in the closet.  
"By the way, the Sterlings invited us to dinner," he said as he sat down on the edge of the bed and watched her back side.  
"Yeah, I saw them coming up," she explained. "They told me that they already invited you. Let me go freshen up a bit."  
Rick lay back on the bed while he waited for her.  
"By the way, did you get me some undergarments?"  
"Yeah," he rose up slightly and motioned to the bags at the head of the bed.  
Lisa quickly rummaged through the bags while Rick sat up next to them.  
"Rick, I don't wear black," she said incredulously as she fished out one black slip.  
"I didn't know what color you wanted so I got one of each," he said resignedly. He was disappointed that he didn't know more about her likes and dislikes.  
Lisa pursed her lips and thought how cute he looked that very moment. She leaned over and kissed his forehead.  
"Any other color I should avoid?" he asked, taking the opportunity to get to know her more intimately. He nuzzled her neck to make her understand. She came into his arms willingly.  
"What's in that bag?" she asked, trying to distract him.  
"Oh, I got us matching jogging suits," he declared proudly and showing her the contents.  
Lisa tried very hard not to burst into laughter but her attempt to suppress it made it worse.  
"What's so funny?"  
"You are," she said in between giggles. "Rick, when I'm out of uniform, I'd like to avoid matching clothing." She tried to explain to ease his mind.  
"Ok, I'll try to remember that."

Dinner at the Sterlings was quite enjoyable. Rick and Lisa were less concerned with expressing their growing feelings in front of them. While Max and Miriya cleared the table, he and Lisa went to play with Dana who was overjoyed by the attention.  
"Rick, can you get me a glass of water?" Lisa requested while keeping Dana preoccupied.  
Rick enjoyed seeing Lisa with Dana. He was sure she'd make a great mother. He was surprised that he thought of that as he headed for the kitchenette. He froze in his tracks when he overheard Miriya and Max discussing him and Lisa.  
"Will they be getting married soon?" Miriya asked.  
"I don't know," Max answered in a lowered voice. "They'll get married when they're ready."  
"I'm quite amazed that she waited for him that long," she said, following Max's lead in lowering her voice.  
"Rick just needed time to see that she's everything that he ever needed."  
"Why didn't she just tell him?"  
"It's not that easy for them to admit their feelings."  
"Rick," Miriya said when she noticed him.  
"I came for some water," Rick said, pretending not to have heard anything.

Rick and Lisa decided to take a walk outside after leaving the Sterlings. The lieutenant was acting as doorman and greeted them cheerily as they stepped out into the streets.  
"Why so quiet?" Lisa asked. She had noticed that he had been so since he handed her a glass of water. He had quietly smiled and just sat next to her as Dana played with them.  
"I want to make up for lost time," he finally said.  
"What are you talking about?" she asked in confusion. "What lost time?"  
"I love you Lisa," he confessed. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to grow old with you. I want …." He didn't get to finish his rant as Lisa silenced him with a kiss.  
After what seemed an eternity, they parted enough for Lisa to look into his eyes. He knew that everything else could be messed up around them but all was right between them.  
"I …" he began to say. "Was he proposing?" He wondered quietly. He knew it was what he wanted but he wasn't prepared.  
"Let's take it slow," she said easing his mind. "I'm still getting used to being with you."  
"Alright," he agreed. If she had waited for him to realize what she meant to him, he was willing to wait for her to get used to their deeper connection. And he was relieved because he had no ring to offer her that very minute. But he was certain that he decided he should start looking for one.  
"Look," she pointed up to the sky as the fireworks display started.  
"I guess it's a new year," he said and kissed her once more. It was a somber New Year celebration as everyone tried to move on with their lives.  
"I miss them," she finally said as they quietly watched the sky being lit by the fireworks. She missed Gloval, Claudia and the Trio the most. Tears were streaming down her cheeks of their own accord.  
Rick knew what she meant. He felt the same way she did. He knew that Gloval had been a paternal figure for both of them. Claudia had been Lisa's best friend and by association his, too. He also thought fondly of the Trio who always seemed to take Lisa's side but definitely had reason to considering what a dolt he had been especially regarding her in the past. He was very grateful they all saved Lisa that fateful day.  
"We've been asked to give the eulogy during the memorial," Lisa began to say.  
"It's the least we can do," Rick agreed. "I'll never forget them." He hugged Lisa tighter and knew as long as he lived, he wouldn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Life slowly got back into a regular routine for all those who survived the attack on the SDF-1&2 especially after the memorial they held for those who died. Rick took his squadron on patrols while Lisa negotiated and planned for the construction of the SDF-3.  
"Rick," Max called after him and walked next to him. "Where are you rushing off to?" He knew exactly where Rick was headed but wanted to tease his boss.  
"You know where I'm going," Rick replied.  
"Can't wait to see her huh?"  
"Nope, and I think we'll pass on dinner with you guys tonight."  
"No problem," Max said and watched Rick head back to their building.  
"Where is he going?" Miriya asked when she caught up with Max.  
"I guess we don't have a babysitter tonight," he teased.

Rick quickly walked the hallways towards the office that has been assigned to Lisa. He knocked and waited for her to let him in. Instead the door opened and Admiral Reinhart came out. He stood in attention and saluted the elderly man.  
"Congratulations," Reinhart told Lisa and shook her hand. "Your aide will be here soon." He looked at Rick quickly and walked away after acknowledging the salute.  
Rick followed Lisa into her office. He closed the door behind him and approached her.  
"What's up?" he asked.  
"I've been promoted," she said in a daze.  
"That's great! So you're a Commodore now?"  
"Admiral," she corrected.  
"Wow! That's quite a jump up. You deserve it."  
"Admiral Reinhart said I can choose my staff," she informed him. "I was thinking of getting you promoted as well."  
Rick suddenly fell silent. He wondered how a promotion might affect his status as Skull Leader.  
"It means you'll have to give up Skull Squadron," she clarified for him.  
"Give up Skull Squadron?" he asked in a shock.  
"You'll be in charge of more squadrons instead," she explained. "It will include Skull Squadron so in a way, you're not giving it up."  
"That means I can't fly anymore? But flying is my life."  
"I know," she assured him by squeezing his arm. She understood how much flying meant to him. "Just think about it ok? You don't have to decide right now."

"Admiral Hayes," Max repeated as he plucked a flute of champagne from the passing waiter.  
"Yeah, I can't believe it either," Rick said, taking a sip from his glass.  
"She deserves it," Miriya observed.  
"Yeah, she looks great in an admiral's uniform," Max confirmed.  
Rick walked towards the table that held some canapes. He picked one that looked less mysterious and followed it with another sip of his drink.  
"You don't look too happy Rick," Max noted.  
"She wants to promote me, too," Rick revealed finally.  
"Well, I think you deserve it, too," Max said enthusiastically and patted him on the back.  
"It means I'll have to give up Skull Squadron," Rick said sadly.  
"But she needs you," Max reasoned. "Besides, if you're her peer, you can start demonstrating your feelings for her more freely in public." He couldn't resist and gave Rick a quick wink.  
"So that's what it came down to, a choice between his love for Lisa and for flying," he thought to himself.  
"I'm sure she won't stop you from flying," Max added, drawing Rick back into reality. "You can probably even choose which mission to go on."  
Rick hadn't thought about that. He was grateful to Max for helping him think things through. He looked around for Lisa to talk with her. But before he could reach her, he was detained by Vince Grant.  
"Vince," he greeted and shook Vince's hand.  
"I hadn't gotten the chance before to thank you for the eulogy you did for Claudia," he said.  
"Glad to do it, she was a good friend," Rick acknowledged.  
"Which is why I need to talk to you, I hope you don't mind."  
Vince was insistent so Rick stayed to hear him out.

Lisa was shown her new office which was a bit bigger than her old one. Cindy Walker, her aide, was already busy at her desk when she arrived.  
"Admiral Hayes," Cindy saluted.  
"At ease, Cindy," Lisa replied.  
"Shouldn't you be at the party Admiral?" she inquired.  
"I thought I'd get a head start on some paperwork," Lisa lied. In all honesty, she just wasn't in a festive mood. She knew the challenges ahead and hoped that she would be able to meet them all. She held the envelop that contained the recommendation to promote Rick. She had hoped he would be thrilled but understood his hesitation.  
"There you are," Rick said when he stuck his head through the door. "Are you hiding?"  
"Hi, Rick," she acknowledged and dropped the envelop into her desk drawer. "No, I had some paperwork that I needed done before tomorrow. You go ahead and enjoy the party."  
"But the party is in your honor," he pointed out. "What's the point of enjoying it without you?" He sat down on the chair across from her desk.  
"I doubt they'll miss me," she countered.  
"I missed you."  
"Thanks Rick," she said sweetly. "Why don't you go back? I'll be there in a while." She shuffled some paper to appear busy.  
"We need to talk," he said firmly.  
"Business or personal?"  
"Both," he said and walked over to her side of the table.  
Lisa turned her chair so she could face him while he leaned in and supported his weight on her chair's arm rests.  
"This is about the promotion isn't it?" she asked correctly. "Look Rick, if you don't …" Before she could finish he silenced her with a quick kiss. She was still surprised whenever he did that voluntarily.  
"I'll take it," he said and watched her closely. "Only if you promise that I can still fly."  
"You'll be in-charge of the VT flight program," she explained. "As captain, I will rely on your flying expertise." She reached up to wrap her arms around his shoulders. She tried to pull him in for a kiss.  
"I'm in-charge," he clarified and pulled back from her slightly.  
"Well there will be times when I'll disagree with your tactics," she admitted. "But I'm sure we can work something out."  
Rick smiled and knew that she definitely would find a way to make things work. He was about to kiss her when a loud knock interrupted them. They drew away quickly before letting Cindy in.  
"Admiral," Cindy began, pretending not to notice the closeness between Rick and Lisa. "I've found a more permanent living arrangement for you."  
"Thanks, that was quick," Lisa said gratefully. She was beginning to appreciate Cindy's efficiency.  
"Will there be anything else?"  
"No, that will be all," Lisa said and dismissed her aide.  
"Do you think she can help me find a more permanent living arrangement?" Rick teased when Cindy had closed the door.  
"Depends on what you want," Lisa challenged him.  
"Let's go check out your new digs," he suggested instead.  
"I have to finish something really quick. Why don't you go and ask Cindy about helping you with your living quarters."  
Rick headed out and Lisa opened her drawer. She took the envelop out and placed it in her out box. She was glad that Rick had made it easy on her.

Cindy was not only efficient but also subtle. She found Lisa a nice place to stay but also found Rick one right next door. And as to be expected, Rick and Lisa shared keys to each other's place although he spent most of his time at her place.  
"What do you want for dinner?" Lisa asked from her kitchen.  
"What do you feel like having?" Rick asked, picking up the phone from its cradle and headed into the kitchen.  
"I was thinking of cooking," she explained after seeing him ready to dial for take-out.  
"Well, whatever you'd like to prepare," he managed to say.  
"Chicken or beef?"  
"Chicken. Do you need any help?"  
"You can wash the potatoes," she suggested.  
"Now what?" he asked after washing the potatoes. He was eager to help and enjoyed working with Lisa in the kitchen.  
"Do you want them baked or mashed?"  
"Mashed," he declared.  
"Mashed it is," she said, gathering the potatoes and dropped them into the boiling water. She also started to make the gravy.  
"Now what?" he asked.  
"Wait for them to cook," she replied.  
"Hmm, maybe we can do something else while we wait," he teased.  
Just as Rick started to snuggle with Lisa, the phone rang. She reached for the phone to answer it while he continued to nuzzle her neck.  
"Hello. Hi Miriya. Sure, you all can come over, I've just prepared dinner."  
"What?" Rick was confused.  
"I guess the Sterlings are coming for dinner," she announced. "Miriya tried to bake a cake for Max and blew up the stove. We have enough food for all." She could see his disappointment clearly. She wanted to be alone with him just as much as he did but figured it was a good break.  
"Miriya should know better than to try to cook," he answered with a pout.  
"If you behave and are a perfect host, I'll make it up to you," she offered and showed him how grateful she would be.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Rick," Max greeted him as he entered the office.  
"Hey Max," Rick acknowledged from behind his desk. "Is that the flight schedules?"  
"Yep. It's up to date for the next two weeks."  
Rick had adjusted quite nicely to his new post. He didn't like the paperwork that much but knew it had to be done.  
"The office looks nice," Max said as he sat down across from Rick.  
"It's alright," Rick said, running through the schedule carefully. "Wait, what's this?" He stood up abruptly and left a concerned Max behind in his office. He quickly walked towards Lisa's office.  
"Captain Hunter," Cindy greeted him.  
"Is she in?"  
"Yes, but she's …"  
Rick didn't wait to hear what she had to say but went in after a short knock on Lisa's door.  
Lisa was talking with Vince when Rick barged in. She tried to keep her composure knowing what Rick was riled up about.  
"Admiral, we need to talk," Rick said, trying unsuccessfully to keep his temper in check.  
"Well, I look forward to working with you," Lisa said, standing up to shake Vince's hand. "I think my next appointment is here."  
Vince took his leave and nodded towards Rick when he passed by him. He quietly closed the door behind him as he left.  
"In the future, please don't barge in like that Rick," Lisa warned.  
"Put me on report, I don't care," Rick said in a raised voice.  
Lisa tried to control her temper as she watched Rick act insubordinately.  
"Why wasn't I told about this?" he continued and handed her the roster. He didn't care about his career at that moment because he was more concerned about what she was trying to do.  
"Rick, will you please calm down," she said, trying to pacify him. "I see you've seen the flight schedules."  
"Yes," he hissed. "Were you even planning on telling me or just slip away?"  
"Well, I need to go see Lord Breetai and Exedore," she started to explain. "We need to discuss the plans for the SDF-3 and the new Veritechs."  
"You can't just do it over the communication channels?"  
"It's a top-secret mission Rick," she continued to explain. "We can't afford the Robotech Masters finding out we're going to Tirol."  
"Then why am I not the one flying you out to their ship?"  
"Because you have duties here," she reminded him.  
"How long are you away for?"  
"Two months."  
"You're going to keep Max away from his family that long?" He pretended to be concerned about Max when in reality it was the thought of being apart from her the upset him so.  
"He'll fly me there and come back after a few days."  
"I'm taking you there," Rick finally said. "I make the decision when it comes to my squadrons and Max stays here. You agreed to that."  
"Rick," Lisa started to object.  
"I'll take furlough if you're worried about my command duties," he emphasized. "And don't even think of going without me, I'll come after you."  
"You'll be thrown in the brig for …"  
"There's no stopping me Lisa," he warned. "I'll come whether you want me or not." He didn't know how else to make her accept his offer. All he could do was try to out stare her at this point. It seemed childish but he was not backing down on this one.  
"Alright," she relented finally. "But you have to promise me one thing."  
"What?"  
"You won't try to distract me from my work."  
"When have I ever been a distraction?" he asked with an impish grin. But he contradicted himself when he kissed her. He was relieved that she had seen it his way and glad to be spending time with her away from the base.  
"Rick, this is exactly what I can't have you doing," she said when he finally released her.  
"Alright, I'll be at my best behavior," he assured her. "I promise. I guess I'll have to change this schedule before you change your mind." He picked up the roster and headed out of Lisa's office.  
Lisa looked at Rick's retreating form and shook her head. She knew better than to let him get his way but realized as well that she would be distracted apart from him anyway.

"Did Rick come here?" Max asked Cindy in a panic. He had figured out that Rick was upset about him taking Lisa to Breetai's ship.  
Cindy only nodded her confirmation.  
"How bad is it?"  
"They've been shouting at each other for a while," she replied. "But now suddenly it's quiet. Do you think we should go in there?"  
Just as the two were trying to decide on the next best approach the door opened. Rick came out and looked at the two concerned subordinates.  
"What?" he asked them both.  
"Nothing sir," both replied in unison.  
"Let's go Max, we have work to do," he finally said and motioned Max to follow him back to his office.  
Cindy watched the two men disappear around the corner of the hallway. She was glad Rick and Lisa resolved their issue, whatever it was.

"Ready?" Rick asked his passenger on the Veritech.  
"As I'll ever be," Lisa replied.  
"Alright, here we go." He eased the VT into the strip and got ready to take off. It was a fairly routine flight but he wanted to minimize the inconvenience it would cause Lisa as much as possible.  
Once in space, Rick reconfigured his VT so they can see Earth from the ship.  
"It's beautiful isn't it?" Lisa said, reading his mind.  
"Yeah, but that's why we need to succeed in this mission," he reminded her.  
"Rick," she said tentatively. "Will you let me fly the VT?"  
"What?"  
"I learned the basics," she reminded him. "But I rarely fly so I'd like to try. I may be a bit rusty so don't laugh."  
"Ok, if you want to," he agreed. "Ok, turning control over to you." He flipped the switch but Lisa wasn't ready so the VT did a quick dive before she gained control. It took her a while to get the hang of it so the ride was a bit dizzying.  
"Are you okay?" she asked when Rick hadn't spoken in a while.  
"Are we there yet?" he teased. "I need to throw up."  
"Am I that bad?" she asked.  
"Well, I can give you some pointers," he offered. He gave her feedback as he showed her new maneuvers. Lisa was a quick study which impressed him. He now knew why she graduated top of her class.  
After an uneventful rest of the flight, Rick took control when they approached Breetai's ship. He landed it smoothly and opened the canopy to get out of it. He also helped Lisa down.  
"Welcome, Admiral Hayes," Exedore, ever the diplomat, greeted them. "And welcome to you, too, Captain Hunter."  
"Hello Exedore," Lisa greeted in similar fashion.  
Rick can only nod his greeting.  
"This way," Exedore prompted them as they headed to meet with Breetai. "I'm sure you both are tired from your trip but Lord Breetai wanted to see you immediately."  
"I understand," Lisa replied. "We can catch up on sleep later."  
"Captain Hunter, I'm sure you would like to try out the new Veritechs," Exedore informed him. "I can arrange for test flights after you've rested."  
"Thanks," Rick managed a reply.  
After a fairly quick welcome from Breetai, Rick and Lisa were shown their rooms. Exedore first showed Lisa to her room before walking Rick to his room.  
"Good night, Captain Hunter," Exedore greeted amicably.  
"Just call me Rick," he suggested.  
"May I ask a question, Rick?" Exedore ventured.  
"Sure."  
Exedore hesitated, trying to find the proper way to inquire.  
"What did you want to ask, Exedore?" Rick prompted.  
"It's about Admiral Hayes," he started to say.  
Rick suddenly felt curious and a little bit protective of her.  
"She is quite attractive," Exedore suggested. "I wonder if you've noticed."  
Rick can only nod his agreement. He wondered what Exedore was getting at.  
"I just thought you should know." Exedore then took his leave after one sly smile.  
Rick watched Exedore head to his room at the far end of the hall. He then realized that even Exedore saw that he and Lisa were meant to be together.

Lisa was busy working on the plans for the SDF-3 with Breetai, Exedore and Dr. Lang who arrived recently, while Rick was busy with test flights with the new VTs. They occasionally spent the night in each other's room but tried to be very discrete so as not to upset their hosts.  
"I like the new VTs," Rick noted while Lisa pored over the new schematics of the SDF-3. "It's quite fast and quick at transforming."  
"Hmm," Lisa managed to intone while intently studying the schematics on her console.  
"I'd like to kiss you in front of Exedore," he said randomly.  
"Hmm."  
"Lisa," he said finally to get her attention. "You're not even listening to me."  
"I am," she said and turned off the console she was using. "Why do you want to kiss me in front of Exedore?"  
Rick was amazed that she had even heard him.  
Lisa turned around to face him and smiled sweetly. She placed her hands against his chest while he instinctively drew her into his arms.  
"He's been hinting on how perfect we are for each other," he admitted. "Today he pretty much asked me why I haven't made my move."  
Lisa laughed at Rick and thinking of how Exedore could have possibly put that in a tactful way.  
"If I didn't know him better I would be jealous," he noted.  
"You're not the jealous type are you?"  
"No, but I think he should know that we're together now. It would at least make him stop encouraging me to ask you out when all I want is to stay in with you." He then followed Lisa to her bed.

Lisa, Breetai, and Dr. Lang were finishing up their day's meeting when a Zentraedi solder came in with urgency.  
"Lord Breetai," the solder said quickly. "The micronian called Captain Hunter has had an accident."  
Breetai quickly helped Lisa and Dr. Lang rush to the hangar where Rick was being removed by another Zentraedi soldier from his VT in Battloid mode.  
"Careful," Exedore reminded the soldier. "He might be injured."  
The soldier carefully placed Rick on the ground unceremoniously and waited for Breetai's reprimand.  
"Rick!" Lisa called out as she ran the short distance from where Breetai set her down and where he was. "What happened?" She looked at the damage to the Battloid's side.  
"I was sparring and fell," Rick tried to explain.  
Breetai started to reprimand the Zentraedi soldier for not exercising restraint while sparring with Rick.  
"No! Lord Breetai, it was my fault," Rick intervened.  
"I do not need your help micronian," the soldier said, preferring to face Breetai alone.  
"It wasn't your fault. I made the mistake."  
"I guess we'll need to get this fixed," Dr. Lang noted as he assessed the damage. "It'll take a few days so you'll be grounded for a while."  
Lisa helped Rick to his feet and hoped that he wasn't injured badly.  
"I'm fine," he assured her. "Just a little shaken up." He flashed her his signature smile to assure her.  
Once she was sure that he was alright, Lisa headed back with Dr. Lang and Breetai. She took one quick look back and saw that Rick and Exedore were headed back to their quarters.


	5. Chapter 5

Lisa returned to her quarters after her meeting and found Rick waiting for her.  
"Hi," he greeted cheerily.  
"Are you going to tell me what really happened?" She knew that Rick didn't just fall from sparring earlier.  
"I got distracted," he admitted with his head down.  
"Rick, you can't afford to be distracted or you might get hurt," she said with concern.  
"I know, it won't happen again."  
"What distracted you?"  
"I thought about you," he explained.  
"Rick! Were you daydreaming?"  
"No, I saw these flowers in one of the view ports and thought of you." Rick walked over to the flowering plant Exedore had given him earlier.  
Lisa didn't know what to say. The flowers were quite exotic and she hadn't realized there were plants in Breetai's ship.  
"Exedore had been growing them in one of the storage areas and gave me one today. Aren't they pretty? They smell good, too."  
Lisa had to admit that they were fragrant and the room was subtly infused with it.  
"Happy Valentine's," Rick greeted her.  
Lisa had forgotten what day it was. She had never really had any reason to celebrate it but Rick has changed all that. She approached him and kissed his cheek.  
"Exedore thought it would be a good idea if I gave you some flowers," he said. "And since it's …"  
Lisa kissed him before he could finish. She was deeply touched by his sweet gesture.  
"Does that mean I'm forgiven for damaging the VT?"  
"No," she said. "Because you promised not to distract me but did so anyway."  
"It won't happen again," he assured her. He wanted dearly to hug her but she was dodging him by taking the plant from him and placing it near the window of her room then getting water for it.  
Lisa gently watered the plant and leaned in to take one more whiff of its fragrance.  
"What can I do to make you forgive me?" he asked finally, leaning against the table near her.  
"I can't stay mad at you," she said and watched relief wash over him. "But you do need to be more careful, ok?"  
"Yes, admiral," he said and saluted her.  
"Well, you better start packing," she informed him.  
"What? Why?"  
"We're going home tomorrow. We finished the plans early so I think it's time we went home. There's a lot of work to do back on Earth though."  
"Anything I can do to help?"  
"We need to build a new base and start training the pilots when the new VTs arrive. We also need to work on the simulations and …"  
"We can talk all about it tomorrow on the flight home," he cut her off. "I think we should enjoy our last night here by looking at the stars."  
Framed by the window and the plant, the stars sparkled as if only for them.

Lisa reviewed the roster one more time and was amazed at how many have voluntarily signed up for the new mission. It had been almost a month since she returned and the mission had been approved. They now had a name, the Robotech Expeditionary Force, and a base in the works. Admiral Reinhart had been very supportive and she was very grateful. She wondered how soon they would have to leave Earth and if they'd be able to come home. A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts.  
"Ready?" Rick asked, sticking his head through the door instead of entering.  
"Almost," she replied and quickly stowed away the list in her desk. "Are you telling me where we're going?" She wondered why Rick was being mysterious all day. He had asked if she could get off work early and even asked Cindy to confirm her schedule was clear.  
"You'll have to trust me," he said. "See you Cindy." He quickly nodded at Lisa's aide as they passed her desk on their way out. He took her to the hangar where a VT was waiting for them.  
"Admiral Hayes," the sentry acknowledged. "Captain Hunter."  
Rick quickly acknowledged him and headed for the VT. Lisa lagged behind, wondering what he could be up to.  
"Where are we going and why do we need a VT?" she asked him from the ground and looking up to him as he got into the cockpit.  
"I can't tell you, I have to show you," he said and helped her into the cockpit. "I assure you, you'll love it."  
After a quick flight, Rick landed his VT at the new base being conditioned for the REF.  
"What are we doing here?" Lisa asked when they got off the VT. "It's deserted."  
"Exactly," he said excitedly. "I thought I'd give you a grand tour of your base." He took her hand and headed for the jeep nearby.  
"Her base," she thought. As the ranking officer of the REF, this base was going to be her responsibility.  
When they completed the tour, Rick took her home.  
"Thanks," she said when they arrived at her place. "I've been so busy that I haven't realized that the base is nearly complete."  
"Yeah, it's going to be home for a while until we leave," he replied.  
Lisa settled on the couch and took off her shoes. She expected Rick to follow her but he went to the kitchen instead. When he returned he had a small cake with some lit candles.  
"Happy Birthday," he greeted her and presented her the cake. "Make a wish."  
Lisa didn't hesitate and blew out all the candles.  
"What did you wish for?" he teased.  
"I can't tell you or it won't come true," she teased back.  
"Alright, if you must keep it a secret," he said with mock hurt.  
Lisa reached over the cake and pulled him close for a kiss.  
"Oh, I almost forgot," he said when he pulled away. "I got this for you." He was balancing the cake on one hand while he tried to pull something from his pocket.  
Lisa helped him by taking the cake and setting it down on the coffee table.  
"I hope you like it," he said and handed her a small velvet box. He watched nervously as she opened it.  
"Rick," she said with tears in her eyes.  
"I know you don't want matching things but this isn't quite that," he explained. "Half of this heart necklace is yours, and the other half is mine."  
"I suppose the one with the little gemstone is yours?" she teased. It was a small birthstone gem embedded on one half of the heart pendant.  
"It's not my birthstone," he joked back and took her half of the necklace to put on her. He then took his half and tried to put it on.  
Lisa helped him get the clasp on and kissed him with a passion that surprised them both.  
"Wow," Rick managed to stammer after their long kiss. "I wish it's your birthday every day."  
"But that won't make it special anymore," she reminded him. "Besides, I need my turn at trying to make your birthday special."  
Rick wondered what she had in mind. But for now, he didn't need to think about it as he focused on her birthday.

The move to the new base came pretty quickly and both Rick and Lisa had their hands full. Lisa had her new staff in place and promoted everyone when Admiral Reinhart made her Vice Admiral. Rick was still getting used to being called Admiral Hunter and Max never forgot to tease him about it.  
The first fleet of new VTs arrived and Max, as Skull Squadron commander was tasked to train not only his own squad but the others as well. He quickly got his squadrons accustomed to the VTs and ready for their upcoming mission.  
Lisa and Rick worked together on the simulations for the SDF-3 with their crew. They established a good rapport among the teams working for them which made it easier on everyone. The crew was still inexperienced but helped each other through the difficult maneuvers.  
"Well, I think that's a good run," Rick stated after the latest maneuver.  
"Well done everyone," Lisa seconded. "Thanks."  
The crew saluted the admirals as they left the simulation room.  
"I'm hungry," he said when the doors closed behind them.  
"Admiral Hayes," Cindy called out as she rushed to meet them. "I'm glad I caught you. It's Admiral Reinhart, he wants you to meet with him in Monument City immediately."  
"Alright," Lisa acknowledged. "Did he say why?"  
"He said it was top secret," Cindy added, still trying to catch her breath.  
"Ok, have Miriya meet me at the hangar," Lisa informed her aide. "I need you to stay here and keep the base running." She knew Rick would have wanted to join her but she needed him to be in-charge in her absence.  
"It'll be here when you get back," he assured her. He understood that they were at a crucial stage and didn't argue.  
Lisa kissed him on the cheek before heading out to meet Miriya.


	6. Chapter 6

Miriya returned the following day alone. This concerned Rick when he saw her land at the base without Lisa.  
"Admiral Hunter," Miriya greeted him when she got out of her VT.  
"Where's Lisa?"  
"She had me take her to the outskirts of New Macross," she said plainly. "She said something about wanting to be alone to think."  
Rick knew that wasn't a good sign. And he was concerned that she had no means to get back to the base. He ordered for one VT to be readied for him and called Cindy to locate Commodore Grant. He told Vince that he was going to get Lisa and assigned him as the officer-in-charge. He then went to look for Lisa. He landed his VT on a clearing where Miriya had been previously when she left Lisa there.  
"Hey, did you need a ride back to base?" he asked when he approached her. He leaned next to her; she was sitting on a flat boulder.  
"I think I failed them," she started, fighting back the tears.  
"What happened?"  
"Admiral Edwards wants to shut us down. He says there is no point wasting resources to look for the Robotech Masters."  
"But Admiral Reinhart stopped him right?" Rick knew that he understood their mission and supported them.  
"We need to justify the mission all over again," she said resignedly.  
"I'll do everything to help," he promised her. "It'll be alright. We'll make sure they didn't die in vain." He looked out to the remnants of the SDF-1 & 2 that has now become a monument of the First Robotech War.  
"My father probably faced the same opposition and chose to delude himself that they were right," she said with deep sadness.  
"We won't let them dissuade us," he said with encouragement. He wrapped her in an embrace that gave her strength.  
"No, we won't," she said, her spirits picking up. "I guess I'll need you in the next meeting. Will you help me?"  
"Anytime, anywhere, I'm there."

Together Rick and Lisa crusaded for the completion of the SDF-3 and its mission. They countered each of the points that Admiral Edwards and his supporters threw at them. With calm strength the two faced their detractors and won more supporters as time went on. In the end, the matter was settled to Admiral Edwards' discontent.  
"Congratulations Lisa," Admiral Reinhart said when the dispute was settled. "You would have made your father proud."  
Lisa was glad that it was finally over and hoped that Reinhart was right.  
"Congratulations to you, too, Rick," he said and shook Rick's hand. "You two make a good team."  
"Does he know?" Rick asked when Reinhart was out of earshot.  
"No, I don't think so. He probably meant we are a good campaign team."  
"I still think this is a mistake," Admiral Edwards said when he approached them. He made sure that Rick and Lisa would hear him.  
"Admiral Edwards," Rick began, taking offense. "The matter is settled. It would be nice if we put this to rest."  
"I am merely voicing my opinion," Admiral Edwards said, feigning ignorance of offending Rick and Lisa. "You say that you are going on a peace mission and yet the SDF-3 is armed to the teeth."  
"We need to be ready for any eventuality," Lisa defended the SDF-3's design.  
"Is your new crew even capable of handling such a complex ship?"  
"We did fine even when we barely knew how to operate the SDF-1," Lisa reminded him. "With training I'm sure we'll be alright."  
"And you," Admiral Edwards motioned to Rick. "Are your pilots ready to defend the SDF-3?"  
"They will be," Rick assured him. "Would you like proof of their abilities?" He challenged Edwards pointedly which made Lisa take a sharp inward breath.  
"Ahh, I may just do that. How about a friendly wargame in two months? Would that be enough preparation for you?" He eyed Rick condescendingly.  
"See you in two months," Rick said with defiance and shook hands with Admiral Edwards to seal the deal.  
Admiral Edwards had a smug look on his face when he departed. This worried Lisa.  
"Rick, you just put us in a compromising situation," she said, trying to control her temper. "If we lose the wargame, we're back to square one. He can argue that we're inexperienced and …" She trailed off when some of the officers walked past them.  
"Have faith in your crew," he replied calmly. "We all know what's at stake and won't let our friends down. Besides, it's what he was already implying so I took preemptive action. We'll prove to him that we are ready."  
Lisa knew that most everyone who signed up for this mission believed in it. They had lost loved ones in the First Robotech War and knew that peace was their only option to end the threat on the human race. That was why they all worked so hard to prepare for the mission to Tirol.  
"You worry too much," he noted.  
"It's my job," she reminded him.  
"You need to let me help you. You need to let the crew help you. They'd do anything for this cause."  
Lisa knew he was right.  
"Besides, it'll give me a chance to show him how much experience we've gained on the field while he sat behind a desk."

Preparation for the wargame was announced to personnel at the base when they returned. The whole place was abuzz with activities and everyone was pulling in extra hours to be ready. Lisa and Miriya concentrated on strategies while Rick and Max worked with the pilots to get them ready.  
"Admiral Hayes," Vince announced himself when he entered her office.  
"Vince, come in," Lisa acknowledged. "How's the ground crew training coming along?"  
"They're ready and able," he replied with a hint of pride. "The men and women won't let you down Admiral."  
"This isn't about me, Vince," she reminded him. "This is about all of us as a team."  
Vince nodded in agreement. He now saw why Claudia cared so much for Lisa. She was driven but definitely cared for her subordinates.  
"Lisa," Rick called her attention as he entered. "You have got to see Max's new maneuver."  
"Is it dangerous?" Lisa asked. She knew that look on Rick's face.  
Rick couldn't answer because it did have a little hint of danger.  
"Rick, please don't do anything wreckless," she cautioned. "We don't want to destroy the VTs before we get into space."  
"We'll try not to," Miriya assured her. She apparently knew what maneuver Rick was referring to.


	7. Chapter 7

On the eve of the wargame, Rick and Lisa held an assembly to give their teams a pep talk.  
"Tomorrow is the day we have been preparing for this past two months," Lisa began. "I wish you all a safe flight out there. And win or lose, I'd like to thank you all for the effort you've put into this."  
"Now let's show them what we're made of," Rick concluded.  
The following morning, the base was up early. Lisa went over final preparations with her teams while Rick went over flight assignments with Max and his squadrons.  
Admiral Reinhart and Admiral Edwards arrived with their fleet of older VTs at the base. The local pilots watched as their counterparts land and prepare for the wargame. After some speeches from their superiors, the teams geared up for the exercise. As a precaution, the VTs were configured to virtually tag each other without actually firing any ammunition.  
Once the VTs were up in the air, the wargame was underway. To a civilian, it would've looked like VTs just flying around but to the two teams, it was all about tactical moves to capture the other team's flagship. For Admiral Edwards, Admiral Reinhart's son was the flagship pilot while for Rick, it was Max. As the simulation progressed, only a few VTs were left in the air and Commander Reinhart had decided to go after Max. Miriya was racing towards him but still far away to assist so Max tried the maneuver that he and Rick discussed.  
"What is he doing?" Lisa asked with concern.  
"He can do this," Rick assured her.  
Max took a sharp ascent that surprised his opponent. When he tried to follow, Max banked to come around. And before Reinhart knew it, he was tagged by both Max and Miriya who finally joined them.  
"I've been hit," Reinhart announced to the dismay of Admiral Edwards. He had hoped that Reinhart's experience could have won the day for him.  
"Well, I guess we've seen enough," Admiral Reinhart finally said. "Order the pilots back to base."  
Admiral Edwards was not happy but obliged.  
At the hangar, the senior officers gathered to congratulate the pilots. Max and Miriya hugged and were congratulated by their teammates. Commander Reinhart walked over to do the same.  
"Well done, Max," he said.  
"You gave me a scare for a bit," Max admitted. "You just wouldn't get off my tail."  
"You'll have to teach me that maneuver sometime."  
"If Miriya agrees," he said, beaming at his wife who had suggested it to him.

"Your pilots had the advantage of new VTs," Admiral Edwards declared sourly.  
"Oh come on Edwards, a faster VT may help but a tactical advantage can compensate for what you lack in speed," Admiral Reinhart explained. "But I am quite impressed with your pilot Lisa."  
"We are fortunate to have him, sir" Lisa said.  
"Keep up the good work Lisa," Admiral Reinhart suggested. "You, too, Rick. I guess this concludes this wargame. I think we should return to base now while there's light."  
"Goodbye sir," Rick and Lisa saluted in unison.  
Admiral Edwards was obviously upset for losing but could say nothing more. Instead he just stormed off after Admiral Reinhart who was heading to his plane.  
When they had boarded their plane, Rick picked up Lisa and spun her around.  
"Rick, put me down," she said.  
Rick complied grudgingly.  
"Good job," she managed to say to appease him. "We should thank the teams as well at assembly."  
Rick and Lisa walked towards the growing assemblage of people at the field.  
"Thank you everyone for a job well done," Lisa began to say to the assembled personnel. "You've not only proven that we can defend our ship but what a good team we have." She looked at the happy faces of the pilots, the ground crews and the command teams.  
They all cheered knowing full well how important it was beyond just winning.  
"Would you care to add anything Admiral Hunter?" she prompted Rick.  
"As a thank you to all of you, I believe Admiral Hayes will approve additional leaves for all of you," he declared and gave her a winning smile. He was rewarded with a nod from her and the cheers from everyone. "Of course you can't all go at once or it'll be too quiet here at the base. Admiral Hayes and I can't run this base by ourselves." His comment was met with wild laughter from the crowd.  
"Kiss!" It started as a small chant but eventually got louder. The crowd waited in anticipation. Rick extended his hand to Lisa and she delicately approached him. He pulled her into his arms and smiled from ear to ear. When he kissed her on the cheek, the crowd wasn't satisfied and continued to chant.  
"Well, I guess we have to give them what they want," Rick suggested.  
Lisa nodded demurely. When her lips touched his, the crowd whistled and cheered.  
"At least they're not shocked," he said when they parted.  
"I think we have Cindy to thank for that," she teased. Her efficient aide seemed to be the Trio all rolled into one. Cindy had the inside scoop, the playful and gossiping nature that they had. She missed everyone terribly and saw in her new friends the old ones she lost.  
"Do you think she's behind this?" He, too, fondly remembered the Trio. They had steered him in Lisa's direction and were highly protective of her whenever he goofed up. He wished he could thank them all.  
"I guess now we'll never know," she said seeing that the whole base now knows of their relationship. She wouldn't put it past Cindy but decided to play along for now. They all deserved a break.

Buoyed by their recent successful wargame, the base personnel were quite upbeat. Lisa realized that Rick was right about having faith in them. She thought that she was protecting them by being cautious but they had all risen to the challenge far better than she had expected. She watched the VTs take off from her office window and tried to distinguish the different squadrons under her command.  
"Admiral Hayes," Cindy called out to her when she entered the office. "Am I interrupting?"  
"No, come in Cindy," she encouraged her aide. She stayed by the window and waited for Cindy to join her.  
"I've located the aircraft that you asked," she informed her boss. "And it's available on the day you've requested."  
Lisa turned to look at Cindy who has just made her day. She couldn't help but hug her wonderful aide.  
"Admiral Hayes," Cindy stammered, completely taken by surprise.  
"What would I do without you?" Lisa asked with gratitude in her voice. "You've just made me the happiest woman on Earth."  
Cindy was glad to see Lisa so happy. She wasn't just a boss to her but a mentor. And what little she could do for Lisa was thanks enough.  
"So what time will it be arriving?"  
"Early morning, and I've asked the ground crew to get it ready as soon as possible."  
"Alright then, cancel all my appointments …" Lisa began to say.  
"Already did Admiral," Cindy proudly stated. "And I've asked Louie to do the same for Admiral Hunter."  
Lisa hugged her one more time before heading out to go home.


	8. Chapter 8

"Lisa, I'm home," Rick announced from the doorway. He usually came home with Lisa but was informed by Cindy that she had already left when he went to fetch her.  
"Hi," Lisa greeted him while wiping her hands on her apron. "Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes."  
"You didn't wait for me to help you?" He was a little disappointed that she hadn't let him cook with her. He had gotten so used to the two of them working on practically everything together that this exclusion made him feel uneasy.  
"You can clean the dishes," she said and kissed him on the cheek when she passed him to get to the dining table. She knew he wanted any excuse to be with her but thought that he could just relax a bit before dinner. She turned to go back to the kitchen.  
"Alright then," he agreed. "But I think I deserve more than just a kiss on the cheek." He caught Lisa by the waist and turned her back to him for a deeper kiss.  
No matter how many times they have kissed, Lisa still found each one quite a surprise. She wondered if she'd still feel the same way when they were married. She then chided herself for thinking it would lessen later on.  
Rick sensed some hesitation in her kiss and decided to pick her up then carried her into the living room. He sat on the couch and started nuzzling her neck. Dinner was half forgotten until the timer rang.  
"Dinner," Lisa said unceremoniously and got up. She couldn't help but chuckle when she heard Rick groan instinctively.  
"I'm not hungry, maybe we can just skip it and have dessert," he suggested.  
"Well, I'm hungry," she countered. She wasn't about to let Rick get his way just yet.

Rick woke up alone in bed. He raised his head to look at the time and hoped he hadn't overslept. When he saw that he didn't, he wondered where Lisa could be. He got up and found a small note card by her night table.  
"See you later," he read the scribbled words. He was again feeling a bit upset that Lisa had excluded him from their daily routine.  
The drive to the office was quite uneventful. The lieutenant driving was a bit chatty for Rick's liking. He just wanted to get to the base and find Lisa. He tried hard not to show his impatience when they got stuck in traffic on the short cut that the lieutenant took.  
"Admiral Hunter," Cindy greeted him when he arrived at Lisa's office.  
"Is she in?"  
"She's actually at the hangar, sir."  
"What is she doing there?" Rick wondered out loud. He hadn't realized he had spoken the words until Cindy answered him with some lame excuse about checking on VTs.  
Rick started heading for the hangar but stopped when Cindy tugged at his arm.  
"Admiral Hunter, I just wanted to say, Happy Birthday sir," Cindy said as quickly as possible.  
"Thanks," he managed to say before heading on to the hangar.

Lisa was speaking with an elderly man when Rick arrived. He didn't recognize the man but he didn't let that bother him. He was just glad to finally see Lisa.  
"Thank you very much," Lisa was saying when he approached. "I promise you we'll take good care of it."  
The elderly man started walking away when Rick arrived alongside Lisa.  
"Who's that?"  
"Oh, it's just someone who's helping me out," she dismissed casually. "Shouldn't you be in your office checking duty rosters and making plans for patrol or exercises?"  
"I'm well aware of my duties, Admiral," he said dryly.  
"Ouch, someone's grumpy today," she noted, looking at him curiously.  
Rick was about to reply when a mechanic came up to talk with Lisa. He was beginning to feel like he was invisible all of a sudden.  
"I have to go," Lisa announced when she was done talking with the mechanic. "I have a meeting in a few minutes. Walk back to the office with me?"  
Rick followed her without another word. When they were inside the elevator, he hit the stop button which brought it to a halt.  
"Rick!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing?"  
"I need to talk with you," he said angrily. "And this seems to be the only way I can get you alone right now."  
"I have a meeting," she reminded him.  
"I heard," he acknowledged. "You'll just have to be late for it." He grabbed her by the waist and planted a harsh kiss on her lips.  
"What is the matter with you today?" she asked after pushing him away.  
"Why are you avoiding me?" he demanded, not bothering to hide his anger.  
"Avoiding you?" she asked with a confused look. "I just spent the night with you."  
"You know what I mean."  
"Rick, we'll discuss this later," she said with finality and hit the stop button again to release the elevator.  
Rick was about to protest when the elevator doors opened and Cindy's cheerful face appeared.  
"Admiral Hayes, Admiral Hunter," she greeted. "They're ready at the conference room."  
"Thanks, we'll be right there," Lisa acknowledged. "Are you coming or going to sulk?" She didn't wait for his reply and started to head for the meeting.

Rick opened the door as a gesture of courtesy to Lisa. He preferred to take her to somewhere private and talk about what he was feeling.  
"Surprise!" everyone in the room shouted when Rick and Lisa entered. Hung around the room was all sorts of decorations and everyone had a funny looking birthday hat on them. Rick was flabbergasted.  
"Happy Birthday," Lisa said sweetly beside him. Then she walked a short distance away while well-wishers gave Rick either a hug or a pat on the back.  
"Thanks," Rick instinctively said to each well-wisher but looked at Lisa with sudden realization of what she had been up to.  
When the cake arrived, everyone sang a song and Rick had to take a deep breath to blow each candle out. He was greeted with cheers when he did so successfully.  
"You know you're not the first one to greet me today," he informed Lisa when everyone gave them some private time. "Cindy was the first one to greet me today."  
"Is that so? Well, I think she had to do that to delay you," she reasoned.  
"Delay me? For what?"  
"You'll see later," she said mysteriously.  
Rick was curious but he decided to be patient. He decided he was working himself up for no reason.

Lisa and Rick returned to the hangar when the party was over.  
"What are we doing here?" he asked her.  
"Because of that," she said happily. She watched as the vintage biplane was pulled in by the ground crew.  
Rick's eyes widened as he saw it. He couldn't believe that such a plane still existed in operational condition. He turned to ask Lisa but she nodded to confirm his assumption.  
"You can take it up for a spin," she told him. "Just don't break it because I promised Mr. Bernhard I'd get it back to him in one piece."  
"Come with me," he suggested. "Let's take it up for a spin."  
Rick and Lisa took the plane out for a leisurely flight. He did some aerobatic maneuvers which gave Lisa's stomach sensations of being on a roller coaster.  
"You okay back there?" Rick asked.  
"I'm fine," she replied. She was glad that she hadn't eaten much at the party or she would've had a rough time.  
"Should we land over there?" he asked, banking the plane to show her what he was referring to.  
"Sure."  
Back on the ground, Rick helped Lisa out of the plane. He stepped back and looked admiringly at the plane.  
"I can't believe it still works. Where did you find it?"  
"An airplane museum," she informed him. "I asked someone who knew someone, who knew someone."  
Rick wondered how many favors she had to call in to get him this priceless aircraft for a day. He turned and drew her in his arms to show her how much he appreciated what she had done.  
"You thought I forgot your birthday didn't you?" she asked, wondering why since she hadn't in the past few years.  
"No, I just worried that you were getting tired of me hanging around you all the time," he admitted.  
"Rick," she whispered with sudden realization what he might have been thinking. "I've just been busy trying to organize this. Even with Cindy's help, it couldn't have gotten off like clockwork without getting other people involved."  
"You mean the lieutenant who deliberately drove into traffic?" He now pieced everything together and wondered if she had a plan B if it didn't work. Knowing her, she probably had a plan C.  
Lisa knew she had been discovered and explained to Rick her elaborate plan which involved quite a number of personnel.

"How did you know about that plane?" Rick finally asked, reclining on the grass and watching Lisa sitting nearby.  
"You had a model plane of it," Lisa reminded him. She thought back to when she first saw him playing with it in the hospital when she visited him. She saw his expression change, knowing that he remembered it, too.  
"You know so much about me," he admitted.  
"Except how you felt about me," she added. She watched his mood change and wished she hadn't said that.  
"You would have gone into space without me right? You would have placed a galaxy between us because I was with Minmei."  
Lisa nodded. She knew it was a cowardly act but when it came to love, she didn't know how to fight.  
Rick sidled next to her. He cupped her chin so he could look into her eyes. He could see both the love and the pain she had endured while he tried to understand his own feelings for her. Now it was clear to him.  
"Lisa, I'm sorry," he began to say but she silenced him with a finger to his lips.  
"It's not your fault," she assured him. She knew he never lied about his feelings for Minmei.  
"I'm glad you told me how you felt. It made me realize my own feelings for you."  
Lisa thought of Claudia who had told her repeatedly to tell him her feelings. Tears started to fill her eyes.  
"Did I say something wrong?" he asked, misunderstanding her tears.  
"No, I just thought of Claudia who kept pushing me to tell you before it was too late."  
Rick thought of the subtle hints that Claudia had also dropped on him. He was just too wrapped up with Minmei to understand.  
"You probably would've laughed at me if I had," she said, piercing through his thoughts.  
He knew she was right. But he also knew that the timing had made it difficult for either of them to make admissions of their true feelings even if it was already there.  
Lisa leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder.  
"I guess once we did admit our feelings, it got easier," he noted. "If I recall correctly, you made sure we stayed together in Monument City." He was thinking back to the first night they spent together.  
Lisa felt herself blush as she recalled how she shed her inhibitions and took bold steps to keep him by her side.  
"I want to be with you," he confirmed for her. "You'll have a tough time to get rid of me now."  
Lisa chuckled softly. She knew that but couldn't imagine why she'd try to after all she'd done to win him.  
"The sunset is beautiful," he commented idly.  
"We have to get back to base," she said, suddenly getting up that broke the magical moment.  
"Why?"  
"I promised Mr. Bernhard that we'd get back in time for him to return the plane to the museum," she explained.

Rick and Lisa returned to base with barely a glimmer of light from the sun. Mr. Bernhard was already pacing back and forth at the hangar when they came in.  
"Thank you very much, Mr. Bernhard," Lisa said when he approached them.  
"I need to get it back to the museum," he replied, quickly checking on the condition of the plane.  
"The crew will have it ready for you to take back," she said, motioning to them to begin conditioning and tying it down to a carrier.  
"He's not flying it back?" Rick asked in a whisper.  
"He's a curator, not a pilot," she informed him quietly. "He said where the plane goes, he goes."  
Rick found it very amusing as the man walked quickly beside the plane as the crew pushed it to the carrier.  
"So have you had enough excitement for the day?" Lisa asked and faced an amused Rick.  
"I believe I still have a few hours of birthday time left," he declared. "Is there anything else you have planned?" He looked at her with a bright smile.  
"Maybe back at my place," she said with a seductive smile in return.


	9. Chapter 9

The smell of freshly baked cookies wafted from the kitchen in Lisa's quarters when Rick arrived. He followed it contentedly and was about to pick one up from the cookie sheet.  
"Hey, those are still hot," Lisa warned and tried to swat his hand away. "Besides, they're not for you."  
"What? Who is he and why are you baking him cookies?" He tried to sound jealous but knew Lisa wouldn't buy it.  
"Well, his name is Bowie and her name is Dana," she informed him. "They're sleeping over while their parents go on a much needed vacation."  
"In short, we're babysitters," he said with a slight pout. He had hoped to spend the weekend with Lisa alone. Ever since that romantic night of his birthday, he had been hoping that they could recreate the mood but they have been so busy with their respective work since then. She had been spending a lot of time studying star charts while he was increasingly engaged in pilot training. When he found out that she had left early that day, he was hoping that she was planning something romantic for the evening.  
"Yes, we have company," she acknowledged, seeing his disappointment clearly. "Actually Bowie is sleeping at your place and Dana will be here."  
"Why?" He didn't quite understand the sleeping arrangements.  
"Rick, how would you explain us to the kids?" She was sure their friends understood their relationship but worried the children were too young to understand.  
Rick thought about it while Lisa started to pile the cookies on a plate.  
"Let's say we're camping," he suggested. "An indoor camping in your living room."  
Lisa was amused by his suggestion. But she had reservations that it would be plausible.  
"I can't sleep without you nearby," he insisted. He moved to draw her into his arms. He leaned in to kiss her neck.  
"Alright," she conceded. "You'd better get sleeping bags then."  
"See, you can't sleep without me nearby either," he teased. He was surprised that she gave in easily but correctly guessed the reason she was agreeable to his idea.  
"Get the sleeping bags," she insisted and pushed him out of the kitchen but not until he managed to kiss her on her cheek.

Bowie and Dana were quite happy with their sleeping arrangements. They had never been camping before so the novelty of it was warmly received. Rick even had marshmallows to roast over the fireplace.  
"Auntie Lisa," Dana began. "Can we go on a real camping trip after this?"  
"Yeah, Auntie Lisa, can we?" Bowie seconded.  
Lisa looked to Rick for some help to discourage the kids but all he did was sit back and smile. She gave him a pleading look but he only chuckled at her. He was truly enjoying watching the kids nag Lisa. He would've joined them but he thought it would be too childish and they were doing such a great job without his help.  
"Alright," she relented. "But only if you both go to sleep now."  
Both children rushed to their sleeping bags and closed their eyes tightly to show that they were asleep. Lisa knew better but decided to accept their effort and think of where to take them camping. She went to get a map from one of the drawers.  
"You'd better help me find a place," she said to Rick. "This is your fault."  
"Me?" Rick asked with an impish smile. "What did I do?"  
Lisa gave him a look that made him laugh. He was glad that things were turning his way but knew not to push his luck so he walked over and pored over the map with her. After a few attempts at finding a location that would be suitable, they finally agreed on a certain clearing that seemed safe for kids.  
"It's settled then," she said. "You'll get the camping gear and I'll take care of the food."  
"Yipee," the kids chimed together. They were excited that Rick and Lisa were taking them camping.  
Lisa watched the kids' satisfied faces and saw the same look on Rick. She couldn't believe that a camping trip could elicit such a positive response. But she realized that she, too, was quite excited to be going. She took one last look at Rick who slept across from her and closed her eyes.

The camping site was not too far away from the base. It was a woody area and had an elevation that allowed them a nice view of the entire base. The kids had enough room to roam while Rick and Lisa setup their tents.  
"I think you brought enough food to feed an army," Rick commented. He started to unpack the food bag that he had been carrying along with the camping gear.  
"Remember that this was your idea," Lisa reminded him. "You started the camping idea with your indoor camping plan."  
"Uncle Rick," Bowie said, running towards him. "Can we play hide and seek?"  
"Auntie Lisa, can we please?" Dana added. She was pulling Lisa towards the trees.  
"Ok, everyone hide," Rick said, offering to be the first seeker. When he was done counting, he announced that he was looking for them.  
Both Lisa and Dana stayed behind a nearby tree while Bowie hid behind a boulder. Soon the quartet was racing to get back to the "home" tree when Rick found Lisa and Dana because the little girl couldn't suppress her giggle.  
"Now you're it," Dana told Lisa.  
The games quickly shifted from hide and seek to a game of tag. At one point, Lisa convinced the kids to take down Rick together. He didn't mind being tackled but not before he managed to bring her down to the ground when he caught her waist. Pinned down by both Rick and the kids, Lisa was powerless. Before long, the kids were worn out and they finally were ready to settle down for the night.  
"Who would've thought they'd have so much energy for play," Lisa noted as she watched the kids sleep. She used a branch to tend to the fire as they sat on a pile of flat rocks.  
"They're amazing aren't they?" Rick added. He watched the fire crackle between them and the kids.  
"You were great with them," she said, slipping her arm under his. "You'll make a great dad." She didn't know where that came from but it was too late to take back.  
"I'd like to have kids someday," he said with an optimistic look. "How about you?"  
She nodded tentatively against his shoulder. The question still took Lisa by surprise and she wondered where this conversation would lead them. She waited for him to mention it first.  
"Max said you'd make a great mom," he said. He noticed that she had become quiet and wondered if he had said something wrong.  
"Did he?" she asked, not really wanting to know why. What she ached to know was why he didn't show any indication that she was a part of his plan for a family. When he remained silent, she abruptly got up and walked away.  
Rick followed her after a quick check on the sleeping kids. She finally stopped a few yards away. She fought to keep the tears from falling.  
"Hey, what's the matter?" Rick asked when he caught up with her. "Was it something I said?" He tried to reach out to her but she avoided him.  
"It's what you didn't say," she said finally, gathering enough courage to tell him now. "Am I not part of your future?"  
"What are you talking about? Of course you are!" He walked closer and this time forced her to face him. He wiped away the tears that had escaped her eyes.  
"Rick, I'm a fool aren't I?"  
"I probably should have been clearer," he finally said, it has finally dawned on him what she must've thought. "I want to have kids with you." To erase any doubts, he finally kissed her deeply.  
"The kids might see us," she said when she finally broke free. She was almost out of breath but she felt reassured.  
"Promise me one thing," he said as they walked back to camp. "When we do have kids, we won't stop kissing each other. I'm getting rusty already and it's only been a few days."  
Lisa laughed at him. She imagined embarrassing their kids with their display of affection.

"What?" Rick asked with a mixture of surprise and disappointment.  
"Well, it's just for a few more days," Lisa explained. "Max and Miriya's flight got delayed and Jean fell in love with the island that Vince decided to stay a few more days."  
Rick liked having the kids around but missed having Lisa all to himself.  
"If you want, I can take care of them by myself," she offered. "You can take a break if you want."  
"Well, I guess a few more days won't hurt," he agreed grudgingly. "But they better not be thinking of extending their vacation again."  
Lisa did miss having Rick all to herself as well. She reached up to him and gave him a quick kiss before the door to her office opened. Cindy had taken the kids off to get ice cream while she broke the news to Rick.  
"Alright Dana, do you want to see where your daddy works?" Rick asked.  
"Can I fly?" Dana asked optimistically. She knew her mom and dad flew the VTs and hoped that they'd take her flying soon. She was told that she was in one as a baby but she hardly remembers.  
"I don't think so," Lisa intervened.  
"Awww," Dana said with disappointment.  
"Wouldn't you like your dad or mom to take you instead?" Rick suggested.  
Lisa could see that Dana was upset but knew better than to let a child get her way.  
"Tell you what, if your Auntie Lisa approves, I can take you to the simulator," Rick said to appease the little girl.  
"Can we Auntie Lisa?" Dana asked with a bright smile on her face again. It got brighter when Lisa nodded.  
The two kids dragged Rick out of her office, eager to get to the flight simulator. Lisa shook her head and saw a glimpse of how Rick would be as a father.

The kids were promptly picked up by their respective parents the following weekend. Rick and Lisa waved to them as the two happily told their parents what fun they had both camping and at the base.  
"Finally," Rick said with a sigh of relief. "It's just you and me again."  
"Your place?" Lisa suggested.  
Rick couldn't get the door to his place opened quick enough to get them indoors. He had been counting the hours then minutes until he was able to get back to routine. He knew exactly what he wanted to do first the moment they were alone.  
"Rick, slow down," she tried to temper him. She knew him better than that.  
"You're wasting time," he complained. He was impatient and swept her off her feet and carried her into his bedroom.  
When their hungers were both quenched, Lisa and Rick settled down for the night.  
"I really liked having the kids," Rick said. "I look forward to having our own."  
"How many kids do you want to have?" Lisa asked.  
"With you or with someone else?" he teased. He anticipated her reaction and was ready to catch the pillow she swung at him.  
"I'm serious Rick," she said with a hint of hurt.  
"I'm sorry," he apologized and kissed her captive hand still holding the pillow. "But you should know by now that you're the only one for me. I wouldn't want anyone else to be the mother of my children." He reassured her by nibbling at her ear next.  
"So?" she prompted him to answer her previous question.  
"I think at least two," he replied. "I was an only child but I'm glad to have had Roy as a brotherly figure."  
"Yes, being an only child is a bit lonely," she noted. "Do you want a boy or a girl?"  
"Can we choose?" he teased, unable to fend off the pillow this time. "It doesn't matter." He assured her with a sweet smile.


	10. Chapter 10

New VTs were arriving in a steady stream to the base and Rick was busy getting the pilots ready with his staff. Their proficiency was increasing with his guidance. Lisa, in the meantime, was busy preparing her teams in the operation of the SDF-3. She knew they couldn't be prepared for all possible scenarios but tried to be better prepared at best.  
Rick returned home later than usual because he was trying to inspect the latest VTs with Max. He saw that the light was on at his place so deduced that Lisa was there. He quickly opened his door and was greeted by the aroma of freshly baked cookies.  
"You're home," Lisa greeted from the kitchen. She had just finished the last batch of cookies that she had made. As usual, she made more than they could possibly eat by themselves.  
"Are we babysitting again?" Rick wondered out loud.  
"No, I just wanted to bake cookies," she explained. "Why don't you get ready for dinner?"  
Rick jogged off into his bedroom to take a quick shower. He returned wearing the sweatshirt that Lisa have come to love. He thought about how surprised she was to see it when she opened her Christmas gift a month and a half ago.  
\flashback\  
"Rick, this is a little too big for me," Lisa said when she pulled it out of the gift box. She looked at the dark blue sweatshirt with 'I love my admiral' emblazoned on it. It was something that would fit Rick rather than her.  
"That's because that's mine," Rick informed her.  
"You gave me a gift that is for you?" she asked with a confused look.  
"No," he explained. "Yours is still in the box."  
Lisa had thought that the next tissue-wrapped item was the matching pants. When she lifted the paper off, she saw a red sweatshirt inside. She unfolded it and got a chuckle.  
"See, I knew you'd like it," he said proudly. He pulled his sweatshirt over his head to wear.  
"At least they aren't matching colors," she teased, putting her sweatshirt on. On hers, the words 'I'm the admiral' were stitched on the front.  
\flashback\  
"Rick," Lisa called out and brought Rick back into the present. "Come on, dinner's getting cold."  
"What's the rush?"  
"I need to catch the news today. Admiral Reinhart said he has a recruitment segment inserted for new VT pilots. I wanted to see it."  
After dinner, Rick volunteered to clean up so she could catch the news. When he was done, he joined her on the couch. He tried to watch the news with her but eventually found her neck a more interesting form of entertainment.  
"Rick, just a little while longer," Lisa requested. She wondered why the segment had not yet aired. She was starting to lose interest and Rick wasn't helping.  
"You can keep watching," he told her. However, he knew exactly what his kisses were doing to her and hoped that she would yield to him.  
Finally the segment ran and it was very brief that Lisa wasn't sure it made the impact that it was intended for. She was a little disappointed and wished that she had been more involved in its creation. She knew that she needed to work on it in the morning. She was about to turn off the TV when a familiar face came on.  
"Rick, look," she said, trying to pull away from Rick's playful kisses. "It's Minmei."  
Rick barely heard her because he was too drunk with Lisa's scent. All he wanted was to be with her.  
"She's having a concert in Monument City," she continued. "Do you want to go?"  
Rick continued to ignore her and only intensified his exploration of her neck and earlobe.  
"Rick," she finally said sternly.  
"What?" he said with half-closed eyes.  
"Do you want to go to her concert?" she repeated. She quickly glanced at the songs and concert schedule shown on the ad and saw that Minmei had lined up new songs and a new singing partner.  
Rick's reply was barely discernible because he resumed his sensual attack on her neck.  
"Rick, I know it's short notice but I'm sure we can get tickets," she insisted. "It would be a nice break from the base for us."  
"Stop distracting me," he finally said. "I'm glad Minmei has resumed her singing career but right now, I'm more interested in this pursuit." He showed her what he meant. He pulled her horizontally on the couch and started to explore her mouth with his.  
Lisa responded instinctively to his assault and pulled off his sweatshirt over his head. She gasped when her back felt the cold leather couch when he did the same which prompted him to get up and gather her in his arms then moved them into his bedroom.

Rick was up early the following morning. He was already in uniform when a sleepy Lisa opened her eyes.  
"What time is it?" she asked, trying to wipe away the sleep from her eyes.  
"It's still early," he said and kissed her forehead. "I just needed to get to the base early today to finish up some things. Go back to bed."  
"I am in bed," she reminded him.  
"I meant go back to sleep," he corrected himself and leaned in to kiss her forehead.  
Lisa didn't argue further and went back to sleep. When Rick's alarm clock rang, she got up with a start and leaned over his side to turn the annoying clock off. She got ready for work but not before checking on her present for Rick. She had carefully hid it in a drawer that she knew he hardly opens. She had thought of giving it to him the night before but got distracted. She smiled as she ran her fingers on the edge of the silver frame. It held the very first picture they had taken together as a couple. It was her Valentine's gift to him.  
"Good morning Admiral Hayes," the lieutenant who was assigned to drive her around greeted her when he arrived.  
"Good morning Jimmy," she greeted back. She had learned his name since the last time she asked him for a favor. He was a young man who was trying hard to grow a beard until she suggested that he looked better without it. He had taken her advice and has since stayed clean shaven.  
"Happy Valentine's Admiral," Jimmy said shyly. "I hope Admiral Hunter has something special planned."  
Lisa had no clue what Rick had in mind but was excited to see how the day would unfold. But she couldn't dwell long on that thought as Jimmy once again started talking about a girl named Jenny he was trying to impress. She smiled and gave him some pointers on how to make the day special for Jenny.  
"Good morning Admiral," Cindy greeted her when she arrived at her office.  
Lisa smiled sweetly and asked Cindy to follow her into the office to help her with the new recruitment ad that she wanted to use. She still couldn't believe that Admiral Reinhart had let the one that aired get through. It was completely vague.  
"Oh my," Lisa said as she entered her office. Her desk was full of flowers of all colors and scents.  
"Admiral Hunter had brought them in this morning," Cindy said from behind her. "I suggested the coffee table but he insisted we put them on your desk."  
Lisa looked at the flowers and found the one that she was looking for in the middle of the floral arrangements. It was the flower from Exedore's plant. The other flowers seemed to lend all their colors to it. She had brought it back with them on their last excursion to Breetai's ship and carefully nurtured it in her quarters.  
"I know all of the other flowers except that one," Cindy noted.  
"It's exquisite isn't it?" Lisa asked, picking it up for a quick whiff of its scent. "Can you help me move the rest onto the coffee table?" She picked up on Rick's message regarding the various other flowers that surrounded the special one at the center.  
Before long, even Cindy's table was surrounded by flowers because the coffee table ran out of space. The lone flower left on Lisa's desk was the one Rick brought from her quarters. The white flower with streaks of different colors proudly stood in its delicate vase.

Lisa and Cindy finished their work before lunch. It was then that Lisa decided to hunt for her beloved pilot.  
"Louie," she greeted his aide. "Is Admiral Hunter at the hangar?" She could see from the open office door that he wasn't in.  
"No Admiral Hayes," Louie replied. "He and Commander Sterling went to Monument City."  
"Monument City?" she wondered out loud.  
"Admiral Reinhart had requested them to instruct some pilots," he informed his superior officer.  
Lisa knew that Rick and Max had been repeatedly requested to show the maneuver that won them the wargame but she hadn't expected them to pick that day to go. She was a bit upset that she wasn't informed but decided that it was Rick's prerogative and wouldn't question it.  
"Admiral Hayes," Cindy said when she absent-mindedly walked back to her office. "I've cleared your afternoon schedule." She had hoped that this would allow her boss some needed break to go on a romantic getaway with Rick.  
"Thanks," Lisa said, still deep in thoughts. "If you'd like to take the rest of the day off, you can go." She actually gave Cindy the rest of the day so she could be alone. She didn't feel like having Cindy hovering over her while she wondered why Rick had chosen that day to go to Monument City.  
"Is there anything I can get for you?" Cindy offered as a parting shot. When she didn't get anything, she got ready to go.  
Lisa stared at the phone on her desk. She picked it up to call Admiral Reinhart's office to locate Rick.  
"Hello," the aide replied on the other end.  
"Hello, this is Admiral Hayes," she spoke on her end. "Is Admiral Reinhart there?"

"Admiral Reinhart isn't here Admiral Hayes," the aide spoke loud enough that Admiral Edwards overheard.  
Admiral Edwards approached and signaled the aide to hand him the phone.  
"Admiral Hayes, Admiral Edwards here. How may I help you?" He had a wry smile on his face. "No, Admiral Hunter and Commander Sterling left hours ago. They should be back at your base by now. Are you unable to locate them?"  
Lisa tried to keep her temper in check on the other end of the line. She politely thanked Admiral Edwards and ended the call.  
Admiral Edwards handed the handset back to the aide with a smug look on his face. Then he ordered the aide to contact the hangar.  
"Hello, this is Admiral Edwards," he identified himself. "Is Admiral Hunter's VT still there? Good." He wondered what sort of trouble Rick would be for not being back at base by now. He relished the idea that Rick might be in trouble with his commanding officer.

"Rick, this is the seventh store we've tried," Max said, rolling his eyes at Rick. He was glad that they had changed into civilian clothes because he was sure they would cause a stir in their uniforms. As it was, they practically ran from one store to another.  
"If it takes all of them to find it, I'll go to each one," Rick said adamantly. He had dragged Max with him to search for the one thing he has had his mind set on getting on this trip to Monument City.  
Do you even know what you're looking for?" Max asked. "I can't believe out of all those shiny things we've seen so far you haven't seen one that outshone everything else." He couldn't help joking at that moment. He knew what Rick intended but wondered how long it would take them since he was eager to get home to Miriya.  
"I'll know when I see it," he assured his complaining companion. He talked to the jeweler and tried to convince him to show him the best of his rings.  
"I have something in the back room that might interest you," the balding jeweler said. "Wait one moment."  
Rick waited in eager anticipation for the jeweler to return with another tray of rings that were clearly prettier than those he had already seen. And then there it was, a solitary that indeed outshone everything else. His eyes were transfixed as he imagined it on Lisa's ring finger. He smiled like a fool and pointed to it like a child at a candy store.  
"A good choice," the jeweler noted. "This is quite a flawless specimen." He pulled it out of the tray to show Rick and Max.  
"How much is it?" Rick ventured to ask. His and Max's eyes widened as they saw the amount.  
"Wow!" Max exclaimed. "That's one serious rock."  
"I'll take it," Rick managed to say. He didn't care how much it was as long as he could have it.  
"Whoa, are you sure Rick?" Max tried to be the voice of reason to Rick's seeming recklessness.  
"It's the one I want to get her," he declared with certainty. He couldn't wait to see Lisa again as he waited for the jeweler to size the ring.

Lisa finally picked up the phone to call the hangar and check whether Rick had returned.  
"No Admiral Hayes," the ground crew officer said. "Admiral Hunter hasn't returned yet."  
"Can you please tell him to report to me as soon as he arrives?" Lisa asked, trying to maintain a level voice.  
"Yes Admiral." The ground crew officer wondered why but didn't question his superior.  
Lisa stared at the flower on her desk. Suddenly it didn't hold as much appeal as it did earlier. She wondered if it was because of her mood. She waited patiently in her office until dusk. She finally decided it was time for her to go home when Jimmy called her in her office.  
When Jimmy had left her at the curb of her quarters, she contemplated on which place to go to. She didn't know how she decided to go into Rick's quarters. She just realized she was in his place when she noticed his sweatshirt on the couch when she neatly folded it that morning. She picked it up and inhaled the perfume she got him for Christmas from the fabric.  
As if in a trance, Lisa sat on the couch and turned on the TV. She was greeted by a close-up of Minmei singing at her concert. She had forgotten that it was a televised event. She tried to watch for a few minutes before turning the TV off and reclining on the couch and hugging the sweatshirt.

"Admiral Hunter," the ground crew officer called his attention when he got off his VT. "Admiral Hayes asks that you meet her in her office immediately."  
Rick saw the urgency in the man's eyes so he wondered if something was wrong.  
"Are you going to give it to her in her office?" Max asked.  
"I don't know," Rick answered his friend. "Why don't you go home to Miriya and I'll let you know in the morning how it went."  
After a quick goodbye to Max, Rick hurried to Lisa's office. When he opened the door, it was dark inside. He turned on the lights and saw an empty room except for the flowers that he had given her. He looked for the special flower but couldn't find it. He deduced that she must have taken it home. His assumption was confirmed by Jimmy who asked where he had gotten it, hoping to get one for his Jenny.  
"It's not something you can buy," Rick informed Jimmy. "It's a plant that we got from space. And for some reason it only blooms one flower each time."  
"It's alright," Jimmy assured Rick. "I'm sure Admiral Hayes loves the flower. She held it close when I dropped her off a few hours ago."  
Rick arrived at the same curb where Lisa was a few hours ago. He wondered why there was no light in either his or her place. He decided to go into hers with his key. When he didn't find her, he picked up the phone to try to locate her.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hello," the voice on the other line greeted. "Who?"  
"Can I speak with Cindy?" Rick said, trying to speak over the din on the other end.  
"Cindy!" the person called out.  
"Hello," Cindy greeted. "Admiral Hunter!" When she said his name, the room got really quiet. She apparently had invited some of her colleagues for a party.  
"Cindy, do you know where Lisa is?" Rick asked, not caring that he didn't address Lisa formally.  
"No sir, I don't. She should have left early this afternoon because I cleared her calendar." She wondered why Rick was calling so late and where Lisa could be. She worried that they were having a squabble on such a romantic night.  
Rick overheard some murmurs of why he wasn't with Lisa in the background and decided that he wasn't going to find Lisa that way. After a quick call to Max, he realized that Lisa wasn't there either. He was starting to worry about her. But he had no idea where she was so he settled for waiting for her. After an hour, he decided to head over to his place to get a shower and get into his favorite sweatshirt. He'd then wait for her there.  
"Lisa," he called out when he turned on the light to his place and saw Lisa's keys on the table near the door. He then saw her on his couch getting up to greet him.  
"You're home." Lisa dropped the sweatshirt back on the couch and met him half-way the living room. She hugged him close to her.  
"I didn't know you were here," he explained. "I first went to your office and wasted time there, then spent the hour waiting at your place."  
"It doesn't matter," she said meekly. "All that matters is you're here now."  
Rick kissed her and walked her back to the couch. When they reached the edge of the couch, he hesitated.  
"How was the concert?" she asked in a whisper.  
"What?" he asked, snapping his head up. "What concert?"  
"Minmei, she has a concert tonight at Monument City."  
"I didn't go see her," he declared. He looked deep into Lisa's eyes to see any reason why she would think he went to see Minmei.  
"I called Admiral Reinhart's office looking for you," she admitted. "Admiral Edwards told me that you left hours ago."  
Rick felt anger bubbling inside him because it seemed that Admiral Edwards insinuated something to make Lisa upset. But then he realized he probably should have been quicker in returning to her.  
"I didn't go see Minmei," he repeated. "No scarf." He teased, trying to lighten up the mood.  
"Perfume actually," she reminded him. "So what took you so long to get back?" She didn't notice any perfume on him other than the one she got him which was a relief for her.  
"I'm late because of this," he said, slowly getting down on one knee and pulling out the velvet box in his pocket. "Lisa Hayes, will you make me the happiest man by marrying me?"  
Lisa was left speechless by Rick's deed. She could only stare into his eyes and see the burning love and anticipation in them.  
"Lisa?" he prompted her when she remained silent.  
"Get up Rick," she managed to say finally. "Get up Rick, that's an order." She watched him swallow hard then slowly rise to his feet. But before he was fully standing, she hugged him tightly and whispered the words he wanted to hear.  
"You scared me there for a moment," he admitted with a sigh of relief. "I was starting to think you either didn't like the ring or me."  
Lisa pulled his head closer so she could deepen her kiss. She hadn't even noticed the ring because she was mesmerized by his eyes which spoke volumes. She didn't even notice when he slipped the ring onto her finger. When he kissed her hand was the only time she looked at the beautiful jewel he had given her.  
"It's beautiful," she whispered. "And the ring fits perfectly."  
"I measured your finger while you were asleep," he explained. He had tears in his eyes just like she did and couldn't contain himself any longer. He claimed her lips and she yielded whole-heartedly.

"Good morning," Rick greeted his fiancée when she opened her eyes. "Belated Happy Valentine's."  
"Good morning," Lisa greeted back sweetly and sleepily. "That was a great Valentine's gift."  
Rick smiled proudly. He knew he had made her happy but marveled at how happy that made him in return.  
Lisa stretched against him and knew how that affected him. She was rewarded with a kiss and she rolled over him.  
"What time do you have to be at the base?" he asked her, letting her hair fall around his face.  
"I actually have the day off," she informed him. "I thought I'd stay in bed."  
"Why wasn't I informed of this?" he asked. "You know we have to coordinate our schedules."  
"I can give Vince a call to let him know he's in-charge," she suggested. "I don't have anything urgent right now do you?"  
"I do have something urgent right here," he declared. "And I think Vince owes us." He rolled over her this time and pulled the covers over his head. Then the shrill ring of the phone interrupted them.  
"I think you better answer that," she suggested. "It might be important."  
"It's too early," he complained and let the phone keep ringing. "There, see, it stopped." He had hoped that the caller was mistaken but when the phone rang again, he cursed softly before answering the phone.  
Lisa raised her head and started to kiss Rick's shoulder. She wanted to improve his mood after hearing him gruffly answer the call.  
"Admiral Hunter," Cindy said on the other end in a panic. "Were you able to locate Admiral Hayes last night? I called her home number but there is no answer. Is she alright? Should we send the MPs out to find her?"  
"Calm down Cindy," Rick muttered. "She's alright. She's with me." He heard Cindy sigh with relief then handed the phone to Lisa.  
"Hello?" Lisa greeted, sitting up to listen to Cindy's news while pulling the covers around her.  
"Remind her you're off today," he said from behind her, kissing her shoulder and rubbing her back.  
"Shh," she warned him and continued to listen to her aide's news. "Alright, I'll be right there. Have a VT readied for us."  
"Where are you going?" he asked when she got out of bed. "What happened to staying in bed?" He was beginning to like the idea and now she was out of bed.  
"The SDF-3 is complete and Breetai wants us to go check it out," she said excitedly.  
"Can't it wait?"  
"Rick, come on, let's go see our ship," she said, pulling him out of bed.

"Welcome Admiral Hayes, Admiral Hunter," Exedore greeted them when they arrived at the satellite factory. "It is nice to see you both again." As usual, he is as amicable as possible that Rick found a bit difficult to dislike but unsure how to respond to.  
Lisa tried to suppress the laughter forming in her as she watched Rick try to be nice to Exedore.  
"Is Lord Breetai and Dr. Lang at the SDF-3?" she managed to ask.  
"Yes, they are," Exedore confirmed. "That is an interesting jewelry." His eagle-sharp eyes caught the ring on Lisa's finger.  
"It's an engagement ring," she informed him. "From Rick." She knew that was the next question.  
"Well then, congratulations," Exedore said with a knowing smile. "Does that mean you will now procreate?" He shook their hands but Rick suddenly went into a choking spell when he mentioned procreation.  
"We'll get ready for a wedding first," she clarified and rubbed Rick's back to ease his discomfort.  
"Ahh, I would like to see that. I am quite interested in the ceremonies that you go through." Exedore stepped off the lift and led the way towards the SDF-3.  
"Did he just invite himself to our wedding?" Rick managed to whisper.  
"I think given that he has been very encouraging, he should be invited don't you?" she replied and gave him her sweetest smile.  
"How are you not embarrassed by his procreation comment?" He knew she wasn't a prude but wondered how she hadn't been affected by Exedore's direct question regarding the matter.  
"Because I knew he'd ask and prepared myself," she revealed.  
"You could've given me a head's up," he complained, feeling very foolish.  
"Rick, you know people are going to notice the ring," she reminded him. "It's not just Exedore who's going to ask about us."

Breetai greeted them when they arrived at the foot of the SDF-3. But since it was designed for micronians, he couldn't enter the ship. He therefore took his leave while Exedore and Dr. Lang took Rick and Lisa on a tour of the whole ship from top to bottom. After the tour, Exedore escorted Lisa to see Breetai upon her request. Rick was left with Dr. Lang who showed him the nuances of the flight decks.  
When they saw each other again, Rick was ready to call it a day but he was amazed that Lisa still had energy to make some notes.  
"Shouldn't we get some sleep?" he suggested and gave her a quick shoulder rub.  
"Just one more minute before I lose my train of thoughts," she replied. After a few more minutes, she turned off her console and faced Rick.  
"Ready to hit the sack?" he asked and tipped his head sideways towards the bed.  
"Sure," she agreed. "Oh, by the way, I asked Breetai if he would walk me down the aisle."  
"What?" Rick suddenly was wide awake.  
"I know I should've asked you first but I thought that since he was instrumental in our relationship," she explained. "And he is a good friend of Admiral Gloval."  
Rick understood the friendship with Admiral Gloval but not how he was instrumental in their relationship. He gave Lisa a confused look as they climbed into bed.  
"If he didn't try very hard to capture you, then I would've been a prisoner with Ben," she continued. "And I may have ended up kissing him." She tried to make him jealous.  
"So let me get this straight," he said, seeing through her ploy. "If you kissed Ben, you would've fallen in love with him instead. And I thought that you fell in love with me because of my personality and charm."  
Lisa couldn't suppress her laughter and knew he was right about that. She definitely wouldn't have fallen in love with any man just because of a kiss.  
Rick took that moment to assault her senses with sensual touching. He avoided kissing her which made her yearn for it more.  
"Rick," she called out to him and reached for him simultaneously.  
"So now you want to kiss me," he teased, fulfilling her needs. "One question though, Breetai is a little big to walk you down the aisle." He heard her laugh at his understatement.  
"He's agreed to micronized for the occasion," she filled him in. "Any other questions?" She wanted to end their discussion and just enjoy his company.  
"No, I think you've got it all covered so far," he chimed in and snuggled closer to her.

Upon their return, Rick and Lisa decided to take advantage of the weekend to wander around Monument City.  
"Why don't we go shop for the wedding rings?" Rick suggested when they ended up on the street where he got her engagement ring.  
"Were you planning this?" Lisa wondered, noticing that their wandering seemed to have a purpose.  
"I just thought it'd be a good time to do before the SDF-3 arrives. Once that ship arrives, I'm not sure if you'll even pay attention to me."  
"I'd always have time for you," she assured him. "I believe you like the admiral's quarters especially the one that will be mine." She had expected the quarters to be sparse but was pleasantly surprised that it was furnished more like a home. Dr. Lang had explained that it reduced anxiety for them once they go on their mission.  
"This is the place." Rick opened the door and waited for Lisa to go in with him.  
"Give me a minute," she said and stayed outside to look at the fancy watch that was on the window. When she followed him in, she noticed the balding jeweler was making small talk with Rick.  
"Ahh, back so soon? You aren't returning the ring are you?" The man was concerned that Rick had finally realized he was in over his head.  
"No," Rick assured him. "I'm not returning the ring."  
"Ahh, so did the young lady accept?" he inquired and then noticed Lisa who was approaching them.  
Rick nodded with a big smile on his face.  
"Is this the lady?" The man looked at her ring finger to confirm.  
"It was a lovely ring," Lisa complimented the man's merchandise.  
"So, what can I do for you today then?"  
"We're shopping for wedding rings," Rick informed him.  
"Oh, you don't waste time eh? Well, let me go get some wedding rings from the back room then." The man quickly disappeared to retrieve the trays he had stowed away.  
"If only he knew," Rick said softly. He felt Lisa squeeze his arm to assure him it was worth the wait.  
"Here you go," the man proudly showed them his best rings.  
Rick and Lisa took their time looking through the selection and simultaneously pointed to a set of rings that caught their respective eyes.  
"That is a good one," the man said proudly. He showed them the price and enjoyed seeing the same reaction from Rick.  
"Can you please give us a minute?" Lisa requested and pulled Rick aside. "Let me pay half." She knew that Rick may get offended but also knew that it was quite a pricey set of rings.  
"No, I can afford it," he replied, snapping out of his dazed look. "You're worth more than that."  
"That's you!" the man exclaimed, looking at the TV screen that he had on the back wall.  
Rick and Lisa looked at what he was referring to. Lisa saw the recruitment ad that she and Cindy worked on. She hadn't expected it to be ready so quickly but apparently it was on air. Cindy had suggested that the ad have a small segment featuring the SDF1&2 during happier times.  
"My brother and his family were on that ship," the man informed them.  
Lisa's heart sank and braced herself for an anti-war spiel from the jeweler.  
"You fought on that ship?"  
"We did," Rick answered for her. He, too, worried that the jeweler might have ill feelings towards them.  
"Well, let me shake your hands and thank you for keeping them alive," the man said, reaching over to shake their hands. "For that, I'll give you a deep discount on the rings." He punched some numbers on a calculator and showed it to Rick. When Rick nodded his agreement, he took Rick's ring size and promised to have it ready in a few days.  
"Wow," Lisa said when they were outside. "I guess there is some perks left for being part of the SDF1&2."  
"Yeah," Rick agreed, relieved that he didn't have to break the bank on the rings. He gathered her in his arms and kissed her in the middle of the sidewalk outside the jeweler's store.

Cindy was nervously waiting for Lisa to arrive at her temporary office. She had seen the newspaper and wanted to warn her boss before anything else happened.  
"Good morning, Cindy," Lisa greeted her cheerily. She had requested Cindy meet her there the previous day but hadn't expected to see her so quickly.  
"Admiral Hayes," Cindy greeted back. "You need to see this." She showed her the newspaper article that had a picture of Lisa and Rick kissing outside the jeweler's store.  
"Oh no," she managed to say as she quickly looked from the headline to the story. She entered her assigned office with a sense that she would soon have to face Admiral Reinhart.  
"Admiral Hayes," Admiral Reinhart bellowed from the door as if on cue. "What is the meaning of this?" He entered the room and shut the door with a thud.  
Cindy watched the closed door and hoped that Lisa wouldn't get in trouble. Judging from the loud voice from Admiral Reinhart, she knew he was upset.


	12. Chapter 12

_Note: I saw a clip of the wedding of Rick and Lisa (I think from Sentinel) on YouTube and decided to work it into this story (towards the end of this chapter). Again, whatever was in the clip isn't mine … those not, are. ;-)  
_

"Rick!" Max yelled from the other side of the hangar.  
"What are you doing here?" Rick asked with a confused look. "Shouldn't you be at the REF base?"  
"I flew Cindy in," he explained. "I see you've been very busy." He opened the newspaper to front page to show Rick the same news that Lisa had just read.  
"Lisa," Rick said under his breath and started running towards the offices to find her. He worried that she should face Admiral Reinhart alone when they had planned to inform him at dinner that night. He knew she could be in trouble for this and wanted to be by her side.  
"Admiral Hunter," Cindy called out to him when he entered the building. "Over here."  
"Where is she?" he asked, seeing that Cindy was equally worried as he was.  
"She's inside," she replied, indicating the closed door that had remained closed since Admiral Reinhart arrived. "Admiral Reinhart is in there with her."  
Rick took a deep breath and was about to open the door when it opened by itself. He came face to face with Admiral Reinhart who looked very stern at that moment.  
"Admiral Reinhart," Rick managed to address the officer before him with an awkward salute.  
"See me in my office when you're done here," Admiral Reinhart said gruffly and walked away.  
Rick had no time to dwell on it because all he wanted to do was to see if Lisa was alright. He walked in and gently closed the door behind him. He watched Lisa's form looking out the window. He quickly approached her before calling her name. He saw her straighten up and wipe her face.  
"Rick," she said in a shaky voice. She swallowed hard to keep from crying any further.  
"Lisa," he repeated and wiped away the last tear drop from her cheek. "Whatever it is, I'll take the blame and punishment for it." His heart was hurting to see her this way. He wanted to make it all go away.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Admiral Reinhart, he's giving you a hard time isn't he?"  
"No," she assured him. "It's not like that."  
"Then what," he inquired, wanting to know the cause of her tears.  
"We have his dispensation," she informed him. "He apparently knew about us long before this."  
"He did?" Rick was surprised especially since there were very few occasions that they met with Admiral Reinhart and it had been too formal to pick up on his growing feelings for Lisa.  
"Admiral Gloval told him about us," she explained. "I guess he had to mention it when he was trying to recommend us for the Tirol mission."  
Rick thought back to his last conversation with Gloval. He now understood that Gloval was gauging his commitment to both Lisa and the mission. He must have passed for the mission but failed on Lisa.  
"I think Admiral Reinhart also had an ulterior motive when he asked Gloval about me," she continued.  
"What kind of motive?" he asked, sensing some jealousy rise within him.  
"His family, like mine, has a long military history," she began. "So he was probably thinking that I'd make a good match."  
"For him?" he asked, unable to suppress his shock and anger.  
"No, not him. His son."  
"He was trying to play matchmaker?" Rick tried to remember what Commander Reinhart looked like. He was trying to gauge if he was worthy of Lisa at all. He decided he may be a good pilot but out of her league.  
"My dad was trying to do the same thing when I returned," she tried to justify Admiral Reinhart's action. "They both know how difficult the military life is and only one in the service would understand." She knew her father would have been happy with anyone she chose but would have preferred to continue the family tradition and how else than with someone already in the service.  
"Would you have agreed to the match?" he asked. He felt he knew the answer but needed to hear it from her.  
"No, I wouldn't have agreed to it. I wouldn't unless I was in love." She saw relief wash over Rick and realized she had confirmed his thoughts. "But given that I'd probably only meet people in the military, I'll have to fall in love someone in the service." She couldn't help but tease him.  
"Then I'm glad I signed up," he said. He leaned in to kiss Lisa on her forehead and then hugged her tight.  
"I miss my dad; I miss Admiral Gloval, Claudia, the Trio," she said softly. She felt tears starting to form in her eyes again.  
"I miss them, too," he said. "But we have each other now." He knew it wasn't easy for her to have lost so many loved ones. He was handling it better but knew he was just as affected.  
"I guess that's why Admiral Reinhart gave us his blessings," she whispered. "He said we're just what the REF needs right now. He said it would inspire recruits that there is love in war." She tried to cheer up.  
"He's still playing matchmaker I see," he teased. "Well, as long as he knows that you're not available." He straightened up and released Lisa.  
"Where are you going?" she asked, noticing that he was walking away from her.  
"I better go see what the old man wants to talk with me about," he informed her casually.  
"Don't blow it Rick," she warned in a teasing tone. "He's on our side."  
"Is that an order?" he asked and saluted before closing the door.

"Minmei, are you ready?" Janice asked her singing partner from outside her dressing room door. "We're on in five minutes."  
"I'll be right there," Minmei replied. She wiped away tears as she looked at the front page of the newspaper. She didn't even know why she thought it wouldn't last.  
"What's the matter?" Janice asked. She looked for a reason why Minmei would be sad.  
"Nothing, I'm just overwhelmed by the reception of our fans," she lied. "Give me a few minutes ok."  
"Alright." Janice took one backward look before heading to backstage.  
"I wonder who proposed," Minmei thought to herself. She remembered when she asked Rick to marry her. She had expected him to accept eagerly but instead he looked like he had been punched in the face.  
She looked at the picture once again and a solitary tear was soaked up by the paper.  
"They look so happy together," she observed. She knew that she realized too late what Rick meant to her and let too much time go by that he learned to love Lisa. She took one more look at her reflection on the mirror and got ready for her concert.

"How many do we have so far?" Lisa asked Rick. She hadn't realized there were so many officers to invite to the wedding.  
"Let's just elope," Rick suggested. He, too, was getting overwhelmed by the number of invitees.  
"Remember, you're the one who agreed to this," she reminded him. "You got us into this mess."  
"I just wanted to get married. Besides, you told me not to contradict Admiral Reinhart."  
"I told you not to blow it, I didn't tell you to agree to his terms," she reminded him. She was surprised when he told her that Reinhart had offered to pay for their wedding. But along came the condition that all the officers would be invited and that it be a publicized event.  
"What was I supposed to say? He said you were like a daughter to him and he wanted to pay for the wedding."  
"You should have told him that you wanted a private ceremony," she said, throwing the list of guests on her coffee table. Ever since they returned to base, it was chaotic trying to plan for both her wedding and the arrival of the SDF-3.  
"Maybe we can ask for help?" He sat next to her on her couch.  
"I'm not going to ask Cindy for help on this, she's already swamped with the regular duties especially now that the SDF-3 is finished."  
"How about hiring a wedding planner?" he suggested, giving her a gentle back massage.  
"I guess we should," she agreed reluctantly.  
"Yeah, we wouldn't want you to end up a mess from all this stress," he pointed out. "You should be a radiant bride." He started rubbing her neck with the tip of his nose. He inhaled and filled his lungs with her scent.  
"Maybe you're right, maybe we should just elope," she said, surprising herself. She sat back and rested her head against his shoulder.  
"I was just kidding about that," he said, chuckling at her reversal regarding eloping. "You deserve a real wedding. Besides, I don't want the MPs running after us."  
"That will be a good headline," she teased, laughing at the image of MPs arresting them before they could elope. "Do you think anyone would officiate our wedding in the brig?"  
"I don't think anyone would, if Admiral Reinhart has anything to say about it," he laughed with her and knew that would never happen. He was going to make sure it was done right because she deserved nothing less.  
"I've asked Miriya to be my maid of honor," she informed him when they stopped laughing.  
"Funny, I just asked Max to be my best man."

"Rick, can you take a look at this?" Lisa requested when she entered his office. She didn't notice that Vince was there.  
"Admiral Hayes," Vince greeted her.  
"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized.  
"It's alright," he assured her. "Admiral Hunter and I were done. And I'm sure you both have a lot to discuss." He gave her a knowing smile before heading out of the office.  
"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Rick asked, smiling contentedly and rising to meet her.  
"I didn't mean to interrupt," she apologized again. "Louie wasn't outside so I assumed that you were free."  
"I'm free now," he said, steering her towards the edge of his desk which proudly displayed the picture frame she had finally given him. "What is it you want me to look at?" He preferred looking at her than their picture any time.  
"It's a list of new recruits," she said and handed him the list. "Do you think you can handle the additional personnel?" She was surprised at the response to the ad campaign but wasn't complaining. They needed all the help they can get.  
"And here I was thinking that you've missed me," he teased, quickly scanning the roster. "I think we can manage."  
"Who said I didn't," she teased back and ran her fingers down the side of his face. She enjoyed seeing his reaction to a simple gesture. She didn't evade him when he leaned in to kiss her.  
Rick would have wanted to prolong the kiss but she moved away from him.  
"Don't forget we have to meet with the wedding planner tonight," she said as she headed out the door.

Abby, the wedding planner, was surprisingly as efficient as Cindy. But it wasn't a surprise since they were related. Lisa had tried to explain to Cindy why she wasn't asked to help organize the wedding. That was when Cindy recommended her cousin Abby. It gave Cindy an indirect link to the wedding plans.  
"When do you have to go to Monument City?" Rick asked Lisa from the dining table.  
"This weekend," Lisa replied without turning from the stove.  
"Why can't I come?"  
"Because you're not supposed to see the wedding dress until the wedding," she replied, walking over to kiss his forehead and pick up the pecans he had chopped for her.  
"I can do something else while you're picking one out," he suggested. "There are a lot of things on that list Abby gave you."  
Lisa turned around and considered his offer.  
"I want to be part of the wedding plans," he insisted, standing up to approach her.  
"Alright, but you'll stay well away from the bridal shop where Jean, Miriya and I will be in," she ordered.  
"Aye aye, Admiral Hayes." He gave a quick salute before gathering her into his arms.

"Commander Sterling, you have the base," Lisa announced as a formality of transferring responsibility. She watched as Vince, Jean, Miriya and Abby boarded the plane that was taking them to Monument City.  
"I won't let you down Admiral Hayes," Max replied. Since he was the next ranking officer left behind, he was put in charge while they were away.  
"Don't do anything I wouldn't," Rick added.  
Cindy who was standing next to Max couldn't stifle the laughter that bubbled up.  
"Wouldn't think of it, Admiral Hunter," Max assured him.  
Once on board the plane, Lisa took out the list that she had been working on with Abby.  
"What is that?" Rick took a quick look of her itinerary. He was amazed to see how organized it was down to the cake tasting.  
"We have to maximize our weekend," Lisa explained. "And if I slip on one schedule, I need plan B."  
Rick rolled his eyes and wondered if she had allotted any time for them to be alone.  
Miriya who sat across from them watched with amusement at how they behaved. She remembered how it was easier for her because Max took care of everything.  
"You're not being helpful Rick," Lisa complained. "I asked you to narrow down the selection so we can tell the caterer what to serve."  
"But they all look so yummy," he made an excuse. "Besides, you wanted to have chicken, beef, fish and vegetarian dishes."  
Miriya watched as they argued over the menu and hoped that this wasn't the thing that broke the camel's back. She couldn't remember the exact phrase but wondered how a sturdy camel's back could be easily broken. When she felt she had enough of the Hayes-Hunter melodrama, she stood up to go talk with the Grants.

Lisa pored over bridal gown magazines and tried a few on but hadn't found the one she wanted for her wedding. She heard Jean and Miriya tease her about being picky and wanting to impress Rick. She knew that she could've worn any rag and he would still be impressed but she definitely wanted to find something that would make his jaw drop.  
"Admiral Hayes, that is all I have in my collection," the bridal couturier was starting to sound exasperated. "Is there something specific that you are looking for?"  
"She wants it to be an original," Jean answered for her. "It has to be something that would take everyone's breath away especially Admiral Hunter."  
"Something that you haven't done before," Miriya noted, trying to be helpful.  
"Well, there is something that I have been working on," the couturier suggested. "What about this?" He brought back a wedding gown that had a plunging back and exquisite design. It included a long lace veil that made all the women gasp.  
"Try it on," Jean said excitedly.  
"And hurry up," Miriya added. She wasn't really impatient but knew that they were already running behind schedule.  
Lisa tried on the gown and was amazed at how beautiful it was on her. She somehow knew this was the one.  
"Are you going to let us see?" Jean insisted from outside the fitting room.  
"That is beautiful," Miriya noted when Lisa emerged from the dressing room.  
The couturier was speechless all of a sudden. He kicked himself for not suggesting it to begin with.  
"Lisa!" a woman's voice called her.  
"Minmei!" she exclaimed when she saw who it was. "What are you doing here?"  
"I saw on the papers that you were getting married," Minmei explained. "And when I heard that you were here, I thought I'd come see you. Congratulations."  
"Thanks," she said gratefully. "It is so nice to see you again."  
"I've been busy with concerts," Minmei continued. "But I hope you'll invite me to your wedding."  
"Of course you are," Lisa assured her. "We haven't sent out the invitations yet because we haven't really decided on the final date yet. You're definitely on top of the guest list."  
Jean and Miriya quietly watched Lisa and Minmei exchange pleasantries. Miriya in particular wondered why Lisa would want Minmei, her rival for Rick's love, to be at the wedding.  
"Uhm, I have to go," Minmei said finally. "You wouldn't mind if I sang at your wedding would you?"  
"I would love it," Lisa said pleasantly. She watched as Minmei turned and left the store. She knew that Minmei was still playing her blinders game but understood how difficult it must be for her.  
"Admiral Hayes, why would you let her come to your wedding?" Miriya asked when they were alone. She was curious why her superior officer was so generous.  
"Miriya, you can just call me Lisa when I'm out of uniform," Lisa reminded her. "And Minmei is a friend of Rick's so in turn she is mine. I think Rick and I have a solid relationship that I don't have to worry about anything."  
Miriya saw in Lisa her confidence and grace which made her realize why she was a leader worth following.


	13. Chapter 13

_Note: I saw a clip of the wedding of Rick and Lisa (I think from Sentinel) on YouTube and decided to work it into this story (towards the end of this chapter). Again, whatever was in the clip isn't mine … those not, are. ;-)  
_

The impending arrival of the SDF-3 was a welcome break for Rick and Lisa from the wedding plans. She found organizing for it was easier than the latter.  
"Lisa," Rick greeted her when they met up in the hallway.  
"Hi Rick," she greeted back. "I have a site inspection; do you want to come with me?"  
Rick followed her and they both surveyed the location where the SDF-3 will land and be loaded from.  
"If only a wedding can be this easy," Lisa teased.  
"Yeah," he agreed. "By the way, have you decided what kind of cake we're getting?"  
"Have you been thinking about that all this time?" she wondered, amazed he was still thinking of that.  
"Well, after you made me taste all those different kinds last night, I couldn't get them out of my mind."  
Lisa smiled as she remembered how she first accidentally smudged his face with some icing trying to feed him a sizable piece of cake. Not long, all sorts of icing managed to land on other parts of his face that made him look like a clown.  
"We can do it all over again tonight," he suggested with a wink.

Lisa was spared the bridal shower because Miriya hadn't really known how and Max wasn't able to convince her to throw one. She really hadn't wanted one and knew Miriya would respect her wishes.  
Rick, however, wasn't as lucky. Max threw him an elaborate bachelor party that consisted of all the male personnel on the base.  
"Hey boss," Max said, handing him a drink. "Why the long face? Don't tell me you're having cold feet!"  
"No," Rick assured him. "I just hope this doesn't get me in trouble with our commanding officer!" He was shocked that Max could have gotten such a lively party together.  
"Oh come on, I'm sure Admiral Hayes wouldn't mind."  
"Is Miriya going to understand this?" he countered.  
"Well, she still doesn't quite understand it but I explained that this was the only way to get you finally married to Admiral Hayes."  
"And she bought that?"  
"Given that it has taken you this long to finally get married, Miriya would let me do anything."  
Rick took one more look at the drink Max had given him and wondered if he would turn into one of those half-crazed men on the stage dancing and singing with the hostesses. He decided he was going to play it safe and get a non-alcoholic drink instead.

Rick stuck his head through Lisa's bedroom door to see if she was asleep. He carefully approached her and tried not to wake her. He knew that he agreed not to see her on the eve of their wedding but couldn't help but sneak a peek.  
"Rick?" she called out when he turned to leave.  
"I know I'm not supposed to be here," he stammered. "But I just had to see you before I go to sleep."  
"How was the party?" she asked, rising from bed.  
"It was ok," he admitted. "But I think the guys had more fun than I did. That is fine because tomorrow, I'll be the happiest guy on base."  
"Oh Rick," she gushed. Against her better judgment, she let him stay the night with her. She figured that since her wedding dress was safely stored at the Grants', he wouldn't accidentally see it before their wedding. She wasn't that superstitious but decided not to risk it.

Finally the wedding day arrived and the whole REF base was decked to the fore for the anticipated event. All the guests were ushered into the SDF-3 where the wedding ceremony and banquet will be held.  
"Wow, look at that Max," Rick marveled at the number of arriving guests. He really didn't care for them and only wanted to see the woman he intended to live with for the rest of his life.  
"Well, just don't forget," Max reminded him. "I get to kiss the bride this time." He gave Rick a quick pat on the back.  
"I'm not that worried," he answered confidently. "Just remember that she's ultimately your commanding officer and she could send you to the brig." He enjoyed seeing Max's reaction.  
The room filled up quickly and everyone waited for the arrival of the bride. Rick shifted next to Max waiting anxiously. He woke up that morning with her gone but knowing that he'd see her in a few hours and that they'd start their lives bonded forever made him jump out of bed with a cheer that wouldn't have been there on any other morning without her by his side.  
"Relax Rick," Max tried to calm him down.  
Rick scanned the room for familiar faces. He saw Miriya and the Grants, Admiral Reinhart and his son, and then he saw Minmei. He smiled slightly to acknowledge her.  
Minmei looked at him dressed all in white and how handsome he looked. She made a sad comment to her friend Janice who reminded her that they needed to look sharp for their song for the couple. Soon they both heard the first few bars of the wedding march that announced the arrival of the bride. The room was suddenly quiet after everyone stood up.

Lisa walked alongside Breetai who looked wonderful in his modified uniform. She appreciated his gesture to micronized and attend her wedding. She smiled at everyone she passed but her sweetest smile was reserved for the man waiting for her at the altar. She barely heard the chaplain ask the customary question and only knew that Breetai was placing her hand on Rick's.  
"Hi," Rick whispered and leaned in wanting to give her a kiss. He caught himself when the chaplain cleared his throat.  
Lisa looked into Rick's eyes and felt tears forming in hers. He, in turn, was starting to gather tears in his.  
"Rick Hunter, do you take Lisa Hayes to be your wife?" the chaplain asked, drawing the couple's attention.  
"Of course," Rick said. "I do." He managed to correct himself when he saw Lisa nod towards the chaplain.  
"And do you Lisa Hayes take Rick Hunter to be your husband?" the chaplain asked, ignoring the previous misstep.  
"I do … of course."  
Rick and Lisa looked deeply into one another's eyes and knew that they had finally sealed their union. All the past arguments and pain were washed away as they exchanged rings.  
"Now you may kiss the bride," the chaplain prompted Rick.  
Rick didn't need to be told twice and kissed his wife in front of everyone in the room and those watching the televised event.

Lisa was a little nervous that she cut the piece of cake a little too big for Rick's mouth but he managed to put it all in his mouth. For his turn, he tried to pull the fork back so she would lean in so he could plant a quick kiss on her cheek. But she caught his hand and took a bite without leaning in. The linked arm champagne drink was a bit easier for them and soon it was time for their first dance as a married couple.  
Accompanied by the beautiful song that Minmei had offered to sing at their wedding, Rick and Lisa danced together and longed for the moment when they can be together alone.  
Admiral Reinhart then stepped in to ask for a dance with Lisa. Rick allowed him the privilege and walked over to Exedore and Breetai.  
"That was a wonderful ceremony," Exedore noted. "Is it always like this?"  
"It's about the same," Rick replied. "But this will be the best for me."  
"It is good to see her happy," Breetai commented. "You make her very happy. She deserves it."  
"How long does it take before you will have children?" Exedore asked with obvious curiosity.  
Rick almost choked again but managed to suppress it. He was about to explain it when Admiral Reinhart approached to return his wife to him.  
"May I?" Breetai asked. He then took Lisa's hand when Rick nodded his agreement.  
"Having kids is a natural event," Rick managed to say after Breetai took Lisa away. "We can't really tell when it happens. It just does." He hoped that was the last he had to say about it and was relieved when Exedore posed no further questions.

Rick had taken Lisa out of the banquet hall as soon as she threw out the bouquet. They rushed towards their quarters on the SDF-3 where they planned to have a short honeymoon.  
"Wait," Rick said when they were about to enter. He lifted his wife off her feet and carried her over the threshold as tradition dictated.  
"I thought you didn't believe in all that?" Lisa asked.  
"Well, what's the harm?" he joked.  
Rick and Lisa quickly started their honeymoon and enjoyed their first hours of being married in their quarters. It was a magical moment that brought them closer than they have ever been. All the times that they have spent together since seemed to pale in comparison to this night.  
"Hello Mrs. Hunter," Rick greeted her when she opened her eyes.  
"Hello Mr. Hunter," Lisa greeted back in a seductive tone.  
"Exedore asked me when to expect a little Hunter," he teased. "Maybe we should start working on that next?"  
"Are you sure you're ready for that?" she teased back, knowing he was. They had all night to spend together before duty calls and they need to set off for Tirol aboard the SDF-3.


	14. Chapter 14

Transfer of personnel from the base to the SDF-3 had steadily increased. Civilians who have signed up for the mission have also started to be assigned their quarters as well as given their basic training of space travel.  
"Hi there," Rick greeted her at the bridge of the SDF-3.  
Lisa nodded her acknowledgement but continued to scan the reports streaming in from all sectors of the SDF-3.  
"Ready to go home?" he inquired when she looked like she was done.  
"Sure," she whispered. She stood up and talked to the night-shift commander briefly.  
Rick and Lisa walked quietly back to their quarters. With the influx of people, they have moved into their quarters on the SDF-3 to allow civilians temporary housing while they await their assigned quarters. Rick wrapped an arm around Lisa's shoulder and she instinctively rested her head on his shoulder.  
"What's on your mind?" he asked when they were on the lift.  
"Nothing," she dismissed.  
"I know you better than that," he insisted. "And you know me, I won't let it go."  
"I just don't agree with leaving the children on Earth," she began. She had been shocked when the Sterlings and the Grants informed her that Dana and Bowie weren't coming. She felt partly responsible for breaking up families with this mission.  
"They're the parents," he tried to explain. "They know what's good for the kids."  
"It's wrong to let them grow up without parents, Rick," she argued. "I want to remove them from this mission. I'll have them reassigned."  
"If you do that, you'll be turning your back on friends," he warned cautiously. "And we need all the friends we can get."  
"I just can't accept this, this guilt."  
"Lisa, listen to me okay? It's hard for them as it is; don't make it any harder by making them feel guilty. They want to make sure their kids are safe at home. Earth is their home, not the SDF-3."  
"And yet we are planning to start a family on board?" she posed sarcastically.  
"What's really bothering you hmm?" He opened the door to their quarters and let her pass him.  
"Is it right for us to raise a child on the SDF-3 when our friends are leaving theirs?"  
"Lisa, there will be many children conceived on the SDF-3," he reminded her considering the number of people that were on-board. "They will call it home because they don't know any other place to call home. It's different for Dana and Bowie."  
"What if we can't have kids?" she finally asked.  
"Is that what's really bothering you?" He moved to give her a reassuring hug. "It doesn't matter."  
"I don't want to disappoint you," she managed to say and buried her face against his chest.  
"I don't care, as long as we're together," he assured her and looked into her eyes. "Don't get worked up about it." He kissed her to chase away her fears.  
"Maybe I should get tested?"  
"If it'll make you feel better," he replied. "But it doesn't really matter. I love you, not your procreating abilities." He joked to try and cheer her up.

Lisa was discussing star charts with Exedore on the bridge when Jean Grant arrived. She had decided to personally deliver the news to her.  
"Jean," Lisa greeted her and approached her.  
"I thought you wanted to know immediately," Jean said. "You are fine. You both are. It's just a matter of time."  
Lisa was so relieved and she hugged Jean tightly. She at least now could lay her fears to rest. She considered herself a rational and patient woman but ever since they got married, she had started to think more about having a baby.  
"Take it from someone who's been through it," Jean said to assure her. "Once the time comes for changing diapers and feeding, you won't have time to be alone so I suggest you enjoy just being with Rick."  
Lisa knew what she meant from her experience with Dana and Bowie. But she also knew Rick would find a way for them to have private moments and would insist on having them.  
"Admiral Hayes," Exedore called out to her, reminding her of the work that lay ahead.  
"Thanks Jean," she said one more time before walking back to where Exedore stood.

Rick was studying the latest reports from the different squadrons when Lisa arrived home. He didn't hear her come in so he was a bit surprised when she wrapped her arms around him from behind.  
"Lisa?" Rick asked unintentionally.  
"Were you expecting someone else?" Lisa asked in return.  
"Of course not," he assured her and turned around to draw her into his arms after throwing the reports on the couch. He took a deep breath to fill his lungs with her scent. It was a sweet sustaining smell that energized him.  
"Jean says we have to enjoy moments like this," she whispered in his ears.  
"Hmm," he agreed with his eyes-closed. He took one more breath before starting to nibble at her ear which made her chuckle.  
"Rick, we can have kids," she informed him.  
"Hmm," he intoned but really wasn't paying attention as he found a soft spot to kiss.  
"Did you hear me?" she asked insistently. She wanted him to know but realized he was too preoccupied to care.

"Admiral Hayes," Cindy addressed her when she entered her office. "You have a visitor."  
"Who is it?" Lisa asked and looked up. She was surprised to see who it was.  
"Hi Lisa," Minmei greeted her.  
"Come in," Lisa invited her in. "Cindy, can you please hold my calls?" She watched Cindy nod and quietly close the door.  
"So this is your office," Minmei noted and looked at the nice warm décor that Lisa had put up. She had expected it to be a cold place but was pleasantly surprised with the choice items that made it inviting as well as formal.  
"Yes it is, do you like it?"  
"It's pretty nice," she confirmed. She didn't need to see the picture that was on the solitary picture frame on Lisa's desk. She guessed it was a wedding picture.  
"What can I do for you?" Lisa prompted when a few minutes of awkward silence passed.  
"I wanted to join your mission if you don't mind," Minmei blurted out. "I just have nothing else to do here and hope I can be of help to you and Rick."  
"You are more than welcome to come with us. But I must warn you that it might be years before we get back to Earth."  
"I know, but I think I miss space now," Minmei tried to make a joke. "Maybe you can assign me to some task."  
"We would be honored to have you on board," Lisa assured her. "Your songs are all we need to make this a happy place." She knew it must be difficult for Minmei and tried to make it easier.  
"Thanks," she said gratefully. "My friend Janice also wants to come."  
"You both are welcome," Lisa assured her and gave her a quick handshake.  
"Will you and Rick attend my last concert on Earth?" Minmei requested. "I can send you tickets."  
"Thanks."

Rick and Lisa attended Minmei's farewell concert in her VIP booth. There was not an empty seat in the concert hall and there was a prolonged curtain call that kept everyone wanting more.  
"Do you think she'll miss this?" Lisa asked, seeing how her fans adored her.  
"She'll be the only star on board the SDF-3," Rick replied. "I think it'll be good for our morale."  
Lisa knew he was right but hoped that Minmei wouldn't regret her decision. The SDF-3 population would be a far cry from this.  
"Admiral Hayes, Admiral Hunter, it's time to go backstage," the usher announced.  
Rick picked up the bouquet of flowers that he and Lisa picked up on their way in. He then reached for Lisa's hand and headed to see Minmei.  
"Thanks," Minmei said to her adoring fans that were crowding the hallway. "I love you all." She then finally managed to escape to her dressing room with the help of the bodyguards.  
"That was a wonderful concert," Lisa greeted her.  
"Yeah, congratulations," Rick added and handed her the flowers.  
"It's so great that you both came," Minmei said and hugged them both. "It seems like everybody came."  
"You have many fans," Lisa noted. "They'll surely miss you."  
"Well, I'll miss them, too," Minmei confirmed. "But I'm off to space with you. Who knows, I may gain more fans out there."  
"I'm sure you will," Rick said with a smile and reached for Lisa's hand.  
"Minmei," Janice called out to her from the door. "It's time for our interview."  
"See you," Minmei said before heading out again.


	15. Chapter 15

The SDF-3 bridge was a busy place to be on launch day. They were going to rendezvous with satellite ships once in space near the moon. The whole fleet comprised of the SDF-3, Breetai's ship and a few smaller ships that have been built to assist in the mission.  
"Commander Anderson," Lisa called her first officer's attention. "Let's head for the stars." She watched as he coordinated the SDF-3's launch into space.  
The launch was routine and they were quickly met by the other ships. After a final transmission to Earth base, the fleet charted their next destination. After a long day, Lisa handed off the bridge to her first officer and went home.  
"Congratulations on the launch," Rick greeted her when she arrived home.  
"I guess we've had enough practice," she replied and gave him a quick hug. "How're your teams?"  
"They're ready for anything. Where is our destination?" He just realized that he didn't know where they were headed yet.  
"Exedore and I found a spot near Mars to practice folding," she informed him, walking to the couch. "We'll probably go forward and back to get the hang of space folds and then proceed to our next destination."  
Rick quietly sat next to Lisa and drew her into his arms. The mention of Mars just made him feel uncomfortable. He would have preferred if they chose another place, another planet.  
"What's the matter?" Lisa asked, sensing his dour mood. She turned to look at him but he remained quiet.  
Lisa reached over and turned his face to look into his eyes. She wanted to see what might have upset him.  
"Why Mars?" he finally asked.  
"Why not Mars?"  
Rick tried to find the words to express his discomfort but failed. He didn't know how to tell her without sounding foolish. Instead he just buried his face in his hands.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked again, getting concerned.  
"What if," he struggled to form the words. "What if you find him there this time?"  
Lisa hadn't realized he still remembered their last encounter on Mars. She had refused to leave the outpost in the hopes of being reunited with Karl Riber, her first love. Rick had literally pulled her out of Sara base before it blew up to save her.  
"Rick, Karl is dead," she said finally.  
Rick studied her face and remained silent. He tried to think of possible scenarios and felt his stomach hurl. In the past he probably wouldn't have minded but now he wondered if he might lose her to her first love.  
"Rick, talk to me," she insisted, tugging at one of his arms. She heard him take a deep breath before speaking.  
"What if he is still alive and was just imprisoned? Would you go back to him?" He finally found the questions to ask.  
"Oh Rick, too much time has passed and he can't be alive."  
"What if he was macronized?" he asked, knowing that it is possible. "What if the Zentraedi's turned him into one of them?"  
"Rick, where is all this coming from?" She knew that she didn't exactly talk with Rick about her relationship with Karl but didn't think it was important. She was surprised he even remembered.  
"Would you go back to him?" he repeated.  
"No!" she said confidently. "First thing, he's dead. I confirmed that for myself when I went to Sara base. Second, if he is by some remote chance alive, too much time has passed for us to expect to feel the same way. I've changed, Rick. I'm married now … to you." She touched her forehead to the side of his head.  
Rick reached out to hug her. He was relieved and felt his fears slowly melt away.  
"He was your first love, wasn't he?" he finally asked.  
Lisa nodded. She thought about what she would have missed if Rick hadn't rescued her from Sara base all those years ago.  
"How did you meet him?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.  
"He was the boy next door," she said shyly. "And he was the first guy to show an interest in me."  
"Was he a good kisser?"  
Lisa laughed at Rick's question. She hadn't seen Rick this way before and found it amusing.  
"Well?" he prompted.  
"You're not seriously asking me to compare him to you, are you?" she teased. "I wouldn't know." She admitted when he showed her he was serious.  
"What do you mean?" he probed deeper.  
"He never kissed me on the lips," she confessed. "He was always proper. I think he was afraid of my father."  
"Ahh, Admiral Donald Hayes, thank you," he said in appreciation, eliciting a chuckle from Lisa.  
"You would, too, if you knew my father. He's quite protective."  
"Do you think he'd like me?" he asked, changing the subject.  
"Yes and no."  
Rick raised his eyebrow to make her elaborate.  
"No, because you broke every rule in the book," she explained. "He doesn't like insubordination."  
Rick groaned, knowing that she had accused him of that so many times and amazed he hadn't been thrown in the brig yet. He knew it was because she never really reported him formally.  
"But he would love you for rescuing me so many times."  
Rick smiled and kissed her.  
"Besides, he knows better than to get between me and the man I love," she added before deepening their kiss. "Promise me one thing, if you're ever captured you'll try to return to me." She needed his assurance that he would always find a way to come home to her.  
"I will find a way even if I have to pilot a giant ship all by myself," he joked. "But that won't be an issue if you never leave me behind." He knew that he would try everything to get back to her but wanted her to know he would prefer to never leave her side.  
Lisa kissed Rick and touched the other half of the heart pendant on his chest which was the match to hers.

The fleet practiced folding a few times and got quite efficient at it. Their last try landed them at the edge of the Solar System near Pluto. Lisa, Exedore and Breetai conferred to see which galaxy to explore next. It was agreed upon to send a scout ahead to the nearest system.  
"Who should we send?" Breetai inquired.  
"I don't feel comfortable sending just anyone out there," Lisa declared. "I probably can go on one of the smaller scanner ships."  
"Admiral Hayes, that wouldn't be wise," Exedore cautioned her. "It would be too risky and we can't afford to lose you."  
Lisa pondered on it for a moment but had her mind set Exedore could see. He knew that she was still hesitant to order people out into the unknown and risk losing them.  
"I'll send one of my best fighters to guard you," Breetai offered through the 3-way communication channel.  
"Good luck Admiral," Exedore agreed grudgingly.  
"Thank you gentlemen," Lisa said and started plans to ready the ship.

"I'm coming with you," Rick insisted.  
"Rick, I can't have you following me around everywhere," Lisa countered. "Besides, I'm leaving the SDF-3 in your hands."  
"Vince is more than capable," he argued. "I'm not going to let you go out there into the unknown alone."  
"I'm not alone, Rick. I have escorts."  
"Then consider me as another escort," he volunteered. "Besides, we agreed that you won't leave me behind."  
Lisa knew it would be pointless to argue so she allowed him to join the scout team.

"It looks deserted Admiral," the lieutenant noted when they arrived at the nearest habitable planet of the system they entered. They had setup scanners to try to gather information and landed when it was deemed safe. Rick, Lisa, the lieutenant and one Zentraedi escort looked about from their vantage point.  
"So do we keep going?" Rick asked as he surveyed the barren land.  
"I can't imagine why this place doesn't have any signs of life," Lisa wondered. "It has all the elements necessary to sustain it."  
"Maybe it just hasn't happened yet," Rick rationalized.  
"What's that?" the lieutenant pointed out. Off to the distance, they saw an approaching craft.  
Rick quickly ran to his VT to determine the approaching ship while Lisa and the lieutenant ran back to their ship but barely got there when a missile hit their ship throwing them both to the ground.  
"Zentraedi rebels," the Zentraedi soldier yelled.  
"Lisa!" Rick yelled. He maneuvered his VT to pick up Lisa while the Zentraedi soldier picked up the lieutenant. Once he was able to secure Lisa in the cockpit with him, he ordered the Zentraedi soldier to return to space.  
They were trying to evade their pursuers and sent a signal for assistance to the SDF-3.  
"Rick! Look out," Lisa yelled from behind him.  
He was looking for his colleague and hadn't noticed the incoming missiles. They took a direct hit and it knocked him unconscious. The last thing he remembered was the warm feeling on his forehead.  
"Rick!" Lisa yelled out, realizing what had happened. She struggled to keep the ship on course off the planet. She prayed that they could escape their pursuers quickly enough.  
"Admiral Hunter!" Max yelled through the communication console. "Reinforcements are here."  
"Max," Lisa answered back. "He's hurt. I need help to get out of here."  
"I've got you covered; fly straight back to SDF-3." He and his squadron raced past her while she and the Zentraedi escort headed back to the SDF-3.

Lisa managed to land the ship and quickly opened the canopy to get Rick out.  
"Medic!" she yelled as she tried to free him from his seatbelt. She saw the blood that was streaming down his forehead and feared the worse. She called for the medics again who were rushing up to help her.  
"Lisa," Jean greeted her as she and the medics brought in Rick into the infirmary.  
"He's hurt," she repeated and watched helplessly as the medics continued to strap Rick to all sorts of devices.  
"Let me take a look at you," Jean offered, concerned that Lisa might also be injured.  
"Check on Rick first," Lisa ordered. "That's an order." She made it clear that it was not a request when Jean hesitated.  
"Very well, but you stay here," Jean said. She motioned for one of the nurses to keep an eye on her friend who was clearly shaken.  
"I'm fine," Lisa insisted. "Please, take care of Rick."  
After what seemed like hours of waiting, Jean finally returned to tell Lisa that Rick was fine. He had a slight concussion but otherwise unscathed by the attack. Lisa was relieved and was about to ask if she could see him when her vision turned dark and lost consciousness.


	16. Chapter 16

Lisa woke up in unfamiliar surroundings. She struggled to get up only to see a nurse by her side.  
"What happened?" she asked, trying to focus.  
"You fainted," Jean informed her as she entered the room.  
"Where's Rick?" she asked next, trying to dispel the haze in her head.  
"You called?" Rick asked from behind Jean. He had a bandage on his forehead but otherwise looked like his usual self. He wondered where Lisa was and followed Jean into her room.  
"How are you?"  
"Jean says I'm fine," he informed her. "But you look terrible."  
"Thanks," she replied wryly. She felt terrible, too.  
"When can I take her home?" Rick asked Jean. He just wanted to go home with his wife and forget about their recent brush with danger.  
"Well, I'm concerned about her," Jean warned. "But I think we can figure it out with the blood tests." She motioned for the nurse to take a vial of her blood.  
"Ouch," Lisa said when she felt the needle prick her skin.  
"You're ready to face missiles but can't stand needles," Jean joked. She gave the nurse quick instructions regarding the tests she wanted done.  
Rick chuckled but then pretended to clear his throat when he saw Lisa glare at him.  
"Ok, you two can go," Jean said. "But please stay out of trouble. I don't appreciate either of you ordering me around in my unit." She couldn't help but remind Lisa of her previous treatment.  
"I'm sorry, Jean," Lisa apologized. "I didn't mean to."  
"You ordered her around?" Rick asked in amazement. He wondered how bad it looked that she would resort to that.  
"I know, you were worried about him," Jean accepted. "But I'm worried about you."  
"What's wrong with her?" Rick asked, suddenly concerned.  
"I'm fine," Lisa insisted. "I just fainted from the excitement." She tried not to make a big deal of it so Rick wouldn't worry.  
Rick studied her for a moment then turned to Jean for confirmation.  
"For now, I want you two to go home and rest. No more scouting expeditions alright?"  
"Yes ma'am," Rick and Lisa agreed in unison and saluted Jean.  
Jean shook her head and knew that she couldn't stay mad at those two no matter how difficult they sometimes can be when the other one is hurt.

"What were you thinking?" Admiral Reinhart said angrily over the communication channel. "You are the leader of that fleet and you should not take risks like that." He was trying to make sense of her report regarding the result of her scouting mission.  
"Admiral," Rick began to defend her.  
"Admiral Hunter, you are dismissed," Lisa said. She didn't want Rick to get in trouble more than she already was.  
Rick turned to face her and wanted to disregard her dismissal but saw the stern look that would have made other men cower. He walked away and hoped that she would be alright.  
"Admiral Hunter, would you please stop pacing?" Cindy requested, sensing trouble.  
Rick tried to calm down but he didn't like not knowing what Lisa was going through with Admiral Reinhart. In hindsight he realized it was probably not a good idea but knew that he would have probably done the same.  
Finally after what seemed like an eternity Lisa's office door opened. Both Rick and Cindy looked at her expectantly.  
"Are you alright?" Rick asked first.  
"I'm fine," Lisa replied, trying to be cheerful. "Cindy, I'll be taking a few days off and Admiral Hunter will be in-charge." She turned to her aide and gave her an assuring nod.  
Rick followed Lisa back into her office to find out what happened. He quietly closed the door to give them some privacy.  
"Are you in trouble?" he asked.  
"He's not happy with what we did but I think he'll eventually forgive me."  
"You shouldn't have faced him alone," he told her. "I was partly to blame."  
"Rick, it was my idea," she insisted. "Besides, I need you to stay out of trouble in case he did suspend me. We can't both end up suspended. Especially now that Admiral Edwards is joining us."  
"But he was against this mission," he started to argue.  
"Well, Admiral Reinhart thinks that we need a third admiral just in case we both get in trouble again. That is why one of us will have to be good for a while."  
Rick smiled and wondered how many times she had covered for him when he did stupid things in the past.  
Lisa took that opportunity to show him where everything was and what needed to be done. She also asked Cindy to help him out while she was away.

Rick stared at the picture on Lisa's desk trying to gain some direction as to how he was going to run the SDF-3 on his first day. He wanted to impress her but didn't know how.  
"Admiral Hunter," Cindy called out to him through the slightly open door. "Lord Breetai, Commodore Grant and Exedore on the communication channel sir."  
Rick pressed a button which linked all three channels together for a conference.  
"Admiral Hunter," Exedore greeted cheerily then showed his surprise at finding Rick instead of Lisa.  
"Lisa is on vacation," Rick explained quickly. "I'm filling in for now."  
"Admiral Hunter," Breetai greeted. "The Zentraedi soldiers on that planet are now on my ship. They were left at that outpost as punishment and are now aware of our alliance. They meant no harm; they just thought that your Zentraedi escort was your prisoner." He had learned that the soldiers were actually the first few who refused to fight thus abandoned on that planet.  
"They fought pretty fiercely," Rick noted, touching the bandage on his head. "But it's good to know they're on our side now."  
"Since this system looks to be peaceful," Exedore interrupted. "Perhaps it is time to find the next system to explore."  
"Yeah," Rick managed to say, clearly unprepared. "I'll work on that today. Why don't you make preparations for our next destination?"  
"We'll be ready," Vince replied. "We look forward to your orders sir."  
Rick was grateful that he got off easily on that one. But he was going to be prepared for the next meeting.

Lisa had spent the first day of her imposed vacation idly but then decided to give Rick a short visit the following day. She brought lunch with her as a pretense. She noticed that Cindy wasn't at her post so guessed that she had gone to have lunch.  
"Rick!" she exclaimed when she opened the door to her office. She looked at the floor filled with maps of all kinds and him in the center in his socks.  
"Oh hi," he greeted her, laying down a few more maps on the floor next to him.  
"What are you doing?" she asked, trying to make sense of his method.  
"I was trying to decide on where we should go next," he explained. "After we've resolved that issue with the Zentraedi rebels, I think we're ready to go to the next system. And I was trying to figure it out."  
"So you put all the maps on the floor?"  
"Well, that section over there," he began to explain his method, pointing to the far section away from him. "… is the maybe pile; that one is the no pile; and these are the possible ones." He showed her the maps in his hands.  
"You do know you can use the virtual star maps right?" She had shown him the 3D model that made it easier to visualize what he was trying to accomplish.  
"I am more a paper map person," he made up an excuse.  
"And knowing how well your clean-up skills are," she began, thinking back to how many times she picked up after him. "These are never going to make it off the floor."  
"I'll clean it up, I promise."  
"Let me show you the 3D modeling system again," she offered. She took off her shoes and walked over to her desk to launch the program.  
Rick walked over to her side and watched the holographic image appear above her desk. He watched as she quickly punched in the sections that he was holding as possible destinations. He was leaning in to try to kiss her but she quickly reached up to turn his face towards the image before him.  
"There," she said finally. "That's all you needed to do."  
"Ok, that solves that part," he said gratefully. "But I still have those piles of reports and things to do." He pointed at the stack that was piled high on her desk.  
"Now you know what I go through daily," she said sweetly. "Here's a tip; that pile over there can wait while that one is what is needed by tomorrow."  
Rick marveled at how good she was at all that. He never heard her complain and always found time for him. He gave her a quick kiss.  
"Admiral Hunter," Cindy called his attention from the door. She, too, was surprised at the maps strewn about on the floor.  
"Yes," Rick and Lisa both answered, straightening up beside each other.  
"Oh, I meant Admiral Rick Hunter," Cindy said when she saw Lisa beside Rick. "Is there anything I can do to help?"  
"I think we have it under control," he said with a smile.  
Cindy quickly excused herself to give them private time. She was happy to see Lisa back in her office if only for a brief visit.  
"Are you hungry?" Lisa asked when they were alone.  
"Hmm, what did you bring me?" he asked, trying to get some dessert first.  
"I think you have a lot of work to do so this will have to be a working lunch," she informed him, dodging his advances. "So, I think I'll leave this with you and you can carry on with your work." She stepped around him to leave but he caught her before she could escape.  
"Thanks, I needed a break," he said appreciatively.  
"You're welcome," she replied and kissed the tip of his nose. "I'll see you at home later." She pushed away from him and made a quick exit before she let him convince her otherwise.

Lisa tried to remember the last time she had baked cookies and realized it had been too long. They had been in space for months now and she had been so busy with their expedition that she and Rick had relied on takeout meals.  
She was happily humming to herself when the doorbell rang. She went to see who it was and was pleasantly surprised to see Jean.  
"Hi, is this a bad time?" Jean wondered.  
"No, you're just in time to try some cookies," Lisa offered. She got a plateful of them.  
"Oh, Bowie couldn't stop talking about these," she noted. She missed her son but knew he was at least safe back on Earth.  
Lisa knew that Jean was missing her son and tried to be sympathetic.  
"Oh, I almost forgot why I came here for," Jean said. "I got your test results back."  
Lisa waited for the news.  
"It's all good," she began to say. "Except for one thing. Which do you want first, the bad news or the good news?"  
Lisa felt concerned. She chose the bad news.  
"Well, the bad news is I will have to insist that you avoid any dangerous missions from now on," she began. "The good news is you're expecting." She quickly gave her the good news to avoid any objections.  
Lisa's eyes widened. She was surprised at the news. She hadn't thought about it in a while since they left Earth. She hugged Jean and thanked her.  
"I didn't do anything," Jean reminded her. "It was just a matter of time."

Rick managed to tidy up Lisa's office and then headed home. He couldn't wait to see her again when Max bumped into him.  
"Guess what?" Max said excitedly. "I'm going to be a dad again!"  
"Congratulations!" Rick said and shook his hand. He was glad for his friend.  
"We should go out and celebrate," Max suggested.  
"I'll run it by Lisa and see what she says," he said and parted ways with Max.  
"Hi there Admiral Hunter," Rick greeted her when he got home.  
"Hi Admiral Hunter," Lisa greeted back. "Don't you think it's a bit confusing for our subordinates though?" She was thinking back to when they both replied to Cindy earlier.  
"So what are you suggesting?"  
"Maybe I should change my name," she suggested. She ran her hands up and down his chest.  
"Admiral Hayes," he greeted her.  
"No, Admiral Hayes-Hunter," she corrected him.  
"That doesn't sound bad," he chimed in, pleased that she still wanted to use his last name. "Guess who's having a baby?" He noticed that Lisa stiffened up on the mention of a baby.  
"Who?" she asked nervously.  
"Max and Miriya," he revealed. "Look, I know you want to have a baby, too. We'll just have to keep trying. I actually like that part." He tried to assure her that it was alright and kissed her deeply.  
"Rick," she tried to say, pushing him away. "I have something to tell you." She was trying to fend him off because he was trying to silence her with his kisses.  
"What?" he asked with half-closed eyes.  
"This isn't quite how I wanted to tell you but," she began. "We're having a baby."  
Rick's eyes flew wide open. He looked at his wife and wondered if he had misheard her. The smile on his face widened as he saw her confirm that he heard her right. He lifted her off the ground and spun her around in his arms.  
"Rick, put me down," she requested gently.  
"Am I hurting you?" he wondered. "I didn't do anything wrong did I?" Suddenly he was so protective of her.  
"No," she laughed at his reaction. She then went to answer the door when the doorbell rang.  
"Max, Miriya," Rick called them in. "Guess what? I'm going to have a baby!" He was so happy he wasn't thinking about what he was saying.  
"You are having a baby?" Miriya asked in confusion. She may not be a human but she pretty much understood human anatomy and found Rick's statement illogical.  
"He meant, I'm having a baby," Lisa corrected him, stepping next to him.  
"Well what do you know, this calls for a double celebration then," Max announced happily as the two couples hugged each other in turn. "Of course, you're paying right?" He couldn't help but tease Rick.


	17. Chapter 17

After arriving at the restaurant, Rick excused himself and Max to go out for a bit.  
"Where are you going?" Lisa asked her mysterious husband.  
"We'll be right back," Rick assured her with a quick kiss on the top of her head. "You'll like my surprise."  
Max only shrugged in response to Miriya's questioning look. He then quickly followed Rick out of the restaurant.  
"Do you have any idea where they're going?" Miriya asked.  
"I have no idea but I think they'll both have a pleasant surprise for us," Lisa assured her. She has learned not to question him especially when it meant he was doing a small romantic gesture. She asked for non-alcoholic drinks from the waiter and explained that they were still waiting for their husbands for dinner.  
"Lisa!" a familiar voice greeted them as they waited for Rick and Max to return.  
"Minmei," Lisa greeted back. "It's so nice to see you. You remember Miriya right?" She got to her feet and gave Minmei a quick hug.  
"Hi," Minmei acknowledged. "How are you? How's Rick?"  
"I'm doing fine and so is Rick. Would you like to join us for dinner?"  
"Oh no, I just came to get some dessert before I need to get back in front of a camera," she explained. "My assistant can't seem to find this place."  
"Perhaps you need to give her the correct address," Miriya deadpanned.  
Lisa tried not to laugh and kept up the pleasantries going while Minmei waited for her order to arrive.  
"Oh, by the way," Minmei said as she was about to leave. "My birthday is on Saturday. Will you and Rick come to my party? You, too, Miriya." She invited Miriya belatedly.  
"I'll check his schedule," Lisa replied.  
"Oh please, I'd love to have both of you there," Minmei pleaded.  
"We'll try our best," she promised and watched Minmei leave after receiving her food containers.  
Miriya was about to make a comment about Minmei's invitation but was stopped short by the arrival of Rick and Max.  
"About time," Lisa said as Rick sat beside her.  
"Hungry?" Rick asked, looking at his radiant wife. He picked up his menu and quickly decided what he was getting.  
"Where did you go anyway?" Miriya asked for both her and Lisa.  
Max looked to Rick for a signal to go ahead. He decided to wait for Rick to make the first move.  
"We decided that we needed to get you something special for this occasion," Rick began. He pulled out a small box from his chest pocket.  
"And so we went to get these bracelets," Max said, pulling a similar box from his chest pocket. He was glad Rick had convinced him to get it. He knew Miriya wasn't big on jewelry but certainly deserved some.  
"Rick," Lisa whispered as she looked at the beautiful bracelet on the box.  
Miriya liked the blue gemstones that sparkled when hit by light beams.  
"It's a maternity bracelet," Rick explained. "I hope it helps throughout your pregnancy."  
Lisa pulled Rick close so she could kiss him.  
Miriya followed her lead and leaned in to kiss Max.  
The waiter cleared his throat to catch the attention of the two couples he was serving for the night.

After dinner, Rick and Lisa decided to take a walk. They waved goodbye to Max and Miriya who wanted to turn in. They leisurely went to a closed baby store to look at the display.  
"I still can't believe I'm going to be a dad," Rick said happily.  
"How did you come up with the idea of a bracelet?" Lisa asked, clearly touched by his gesture.  
"Actually our resident jeweler made the suggestion." He was truly glad that the balding jeweler had joined them on their space mission.  
The jeweler had slightly envied his brother for having been to space on the SDF-1 so when the call for civilian volunteers for the SDF-3, he signed up.  
"We should probably find out his name," she suggested.  
"How about we call him Mr. Jeweler," he teased, amazed that they don't know the man's name although he had been there for the big events of their relationship so far.  
"Oh no," she worried.  
"I'll ask him the next time I see him," he promised.  
"No, it's not that. If he knows about our baby, we'll be making headline news again."  
"You think he was the source of that news bit?"  
"Well, we had better go see Cindy then before she gets surprised in the morning."  
"Why Cindy?"  
"I promised her no more surprises since the engagement news."  
Rick laughed and knew that Lisa didn't just want to tell Cindy because of that. It was more because Cindy was a close friend of theirs.

Cindy took a while to answer the door. When she realized both Rick and Lisa were at her door, she was flustered.  
"Admiral Hayes-Hunter, Admiral Hunter," she greeted quickly. "Is there something wrong?" She rarely had both of them visit her so she was concerned.  
"Nothing is wrong," Lisa began to say when they were invited in. "We just wanted to let you know the good news." She stopped short of telling Cindy when she saw a man already in the room. It took her a while to recognize him as their wedding photographer.  
"Oh, this is Brian Walters," Cindy stammered an introduction.  
"Hello Admiral Hayes-Hunter," Brian greeted and shook her hand. "Admiral Hunter. It is nice to see you again." He greeted Rick more enthusiastically.  
"Why is that name so familiar?" Lisa wondered. Then she realized where she had seen it before. It was the reporter who wrote the article about their engagement. She noticed that Rick, too, recognized him.  
"I'm a big fan of yours," Brian started to explain. "I just couldn't pass up on the opportunity to report on your engagement. I hope you won't begrudge me of that."  
"Brian, why don't you get us something to drink," Cindy suggested to dispel the awkwardness.  
"How did you meet him?" Rick asked sternly. He was acting like an over-protective brother which made Lisa smile but Cindy nervous.  
"After the wedding," she explained. "I realized he was the guy who wrote the article and charmed Amy to be able to attend the wedding as your photographer. But he's a nice guy."  
Both Rick and Lisa then remembered him taking their pictures at their wedding.  
"I'm glad," Lisa said finally. She saw Cindy relax and realized that although her approval wasn't needed, it meant a lot to Cindy.  
Rick was less approving though. He walked into the kitchenette to have a private word with Brian.  
"What was the news you wanted to tell me?" Cindy asked as she watched nervously at Rick and Brian.  
Lisa waited for Rick to return before telling Cindy the news.  
"Congratulations!" Cindy said happily and hugged Lisa involuntarily. She caught herself but then knew it was alright when Lisa smiled.  
"What's going on?" Brian asked, handing Cindy her a glass.  
"Well, I guess you have the scoop," Rick replied. "We are expecting a baby."  
"A little Hunter!" Brian exclaimed. Sure enough, that was the headline he wrote for the morning's news.

Both Rick and Lisa got congratulatory greetings from their teams. It was the buzz of the whole bridge and hangars as everyone speculated on whether they would have a girl or a boy.  
"They are asking me if we're having a boy or a girl," Rick said when Lisa joined him for lunch at their favorite restaurant near their offices.  
"Do you want to find out now?" Lisa asked tentatively. She had actually wanted to wait.  
"Whatever you want," he replied, sensing her hesitation. "I can wait if you want to." He saw her relax which meant he got it right. He was glad he was getting better at reading her moods given that he was clueless for so long.  
"By the way, we've been invited to a party tomorrow night," she said. "Minmei invited us to her birthday party."  
"Are you up to it?" he asked. He actually wanted to stay home with her instead.  
"Rick, I'm pregnant, not ill," she reminded him. "Besides, it'll get us out of the house for a bit. Don't you want to hobnob with celebrities?"  
"I already hobnob with the biggest celebrity on the SDF-3," he teased. Given that they made the front page news, he felt that he didn't need any more publicity.  
"Well, I already got a present so we have to go," she joked. "Wouldn't want it to go to waste."  
"Alright," he acquiesced. "What did you get for her?"  
"We got her a gold-plated microphone," she said proudly. "I hope it's not too cheesy."  
"I think it's a very good gift."

"Rick! Lisa!" Minmei greeted them when they arrived. "Thanks for coming." She went to give Rick a quick hug.  
"Happy birthday Minmei," Rick greeted. He then stepped back a bit to let Lisa greet Minmei.  
"Happy birthday," Lisa greeted and handed her the beautifully wrapped box that contained their gift.  
"Thanks," Minmei said with obvious gratitude, giving her a quick hug. "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"  
"I hadn't had a chance," Lisa said. She had barely got a word edgewise the last time they saw each other. Minmei was too focused on inviting them to her party.  
"Admiral Hayes-Hunter," a man greeted her. "I'm Mr. Lu. I'm Minmei's manager." He introduced himself.  
"Hello," Lisa acknowledged and shook his hand.  
"It's so good to finally meet you," Mr. Lu said. "I was wondering if I can speak with you a moment. I have a great idea that I think you would like." He stepped between Rick and Lisa then maneuvered Lisa slightly away from Rick.  
"I hope you don't mind," Minmei said. "He's been trying to get an appointment with Lisa for so long but her aide keeps turning him down."  
"Is he usually that pushy?" Rick wondered out loud. "What does he need to talk with Lisa about anyway?" He didn't appreciate Mr. Lu just taking Lisa away like that.  
"He has this idea for a TV show that is about life on the bridge of the SDF-3," she explained. "He wants me to star in it."  
"Minmei, the bridge is not a place for civilians," he argued. "And we're too busy to be interrupted by this."  
"I know, but Mr. Lu wanted to try. He thinks that if he talked with Lisa, she'd agree to it."  
Rick watched Lisa as she listened intently to Mr. Lu. He wondered if she was actually considering it.  
"I miss dancing with you Rick," Minmei said out of context.  
Rick looked at her in surprise. He didn't know how to respond to her but allowed her to lead him to the dance floor.


	18. Chapter 18

"Hey," Rick called out to Lisa when she finally ditched Mr. Lu. He picked up a glass of water to hand to her.  
"Hi, stranger," Lisa teased him. "Where's Minmei?"  
"Well, I found her someone else to talk to," he informed her.  
"What do you mean?"  
"She likes adoring fans so I introduced her to Brian," he said with satisfaction. "He likes to write about celebrities so I think it's a perfect match."  
"Are you playing matchmaker?" she asked. "You do remember he's supposed to be dating Cindy right?"  
"Well, I'm sure he won't stray if he knows what's good for him."  
Lisa eyed Rick suspiciously. She wondered if his confidence had something to do with his short chat with Brian in Cindy's kitchenette on their last visit with her.  
"Are you ready to go home?" Rick asked, looking around for any other reason to stay.  
"Tired already?" Lisa looked at him with an amused look. She then looked around for Minmei who was still talking with Brian and some other reporters.  
"I just prefer to spend time alone with you. We don't have enough of that as it is. I think we can just slip out," he suggested, seeing that Minmei was enjoying the attention she was getting.  
"At least one dance before we go," she suggested, hearing the band play slower music. She took his hand and led him to the dance floor.  
Rick followed her with a smile. He knew this was a dance he would definitely enjoy.

"So what makes you so sure Brian won't break Cindy's heart?" Lisa asked as they walked home. She just had to know what Rick did.  
"Well, let's just say that if he doesn't want to end up in the brig, he will treat her right," Rick revealed.  
"Rick, he's a civilian," she reminded him. "You can't just throw him in the brig."  
"I don't think he knows that," he said with a smile.  
"Are you going to threaten all the boys the same way if we have a daughter?"  
"I'll make sure that none of the boys will hurt her," he said firmly. He wondered how he would make sure that he knew all the boys in the fleet.  
"You can't be over-protective," she warned. "She needs to be strong for herself."  
"You mean like you are?" Rick now realized that although Admiral Hayes may have tried to protect Lisa, he had let her be her own person.  
Lisa replied with a sweet smile before opening the door to their quarters.  
"Please let our first baby be a boy then," he thought to himself. "That way I have someone to help me fend off boys when we have a daughter."

Months quickly passed and as Lisa gained in girth, the more attentive and protective Rick became. He insisted that she reduce her work hours and took on more of the work she had to do. And as luck would have it, Rick and Lisa's first born was a beautiful girl. Rick's hands shook as he cut the umbilical cord, hoping he wouldn't hurt either Lisa or the baby. Tears were in his eyes as he looked at the little girl who was his daughter.  
"She's beautiful," Jean said and hurried to clean her up.  
"Thank you," Rick said gratefully and kissed Lisa's sweaty forehead. He had held her hands through the entire time she was in labor and tried to be strong for her even as she crushed his hands. He hadn't realized how strong she could be until he felt her squeeze the feeling out of his hands.  
"Can I see her?" Lisa said weakly. She was tired but was eager to meet her baby.  
"Here you go," Jean said and laid the baby in Lisa's arms.  
"Hello," Lisa said sweetly and held her baby's tiny fist for the first time. She was drawn to tears when the baby yawned at her.  
"What will you name her?" Jean asked excitedly.  
"Clarisse," Rick and Lisa replied in unison. They had finally agreed to a compromise with the name. Lisa had wanted to name their daughter Claudia while Rick wanted it to rhyme with her name.  
"That's a wonderful name," Jean gushed. "Welcome Clarisse Hayes-Hunter." Then she got a camera and snapped a photo of the young family.

"Hey boss," Max greeted Rick as they looked through the nursery window. "She's a beautiful baby."  
"Yeah," Rick managed to say, still dazed by the day's events. He was fast asleep when Lisa nudged him fiercely that he fell off the bed. But all that was forgotten now as he watched his little girl sound asleep in the nursery.  
"Congratulations," Max said. "Shouldn't you be handing out cigars?"  
"What?" Rick wondered why he was supposed to do so.  
Max decided to let it go since Rick was clearly overwhelmed. He knew how he felt when he first saw Dana. He missed his firstborn daughter but looked forward to having his second child with Miriya.  
The two grown men stood silently as they watched the baby sleep peacefully.

"When can I take my girls home?" Rick asked impatiently. He had been hounding Jean about it almost every day since she was born.  
"Are you sure you are ready for that?" Jean teased. "You know there will be feedings, burping, diapers and lots of crying."  
Rick didn't care. He just wanted to take Lisa and Clarisse home. He wanted to be the one to take care of them instead of the nurses in the nursery.  
"Rick," Lisa called out to him as she was being wheeled back to her room. "Can you please tell Jean to let me go home?" She echoed Rick's sentiments to Jean's amusement.  
Jean shook her head as she saw the two look at her in anticipation. She knew better than to keep them apart.  
"I'm trying," Rick said. "I can't wait to take you and Clarisse home."  
"Alright, I'll release both of them to your care Rick," Jean agreed at last. "Don't come crying to me if they drive you nuts."  
Rick assured her he wouldn't. He hugged her in appreciation.

Rick stared helplessly at the diaper that was unfolded on the change table. He knew that Clarisse was crying because she needed a diaper change but didn't know what to do. He also knew that Lisa had finally gotten to sleep so he didn't want to bother her. He quickly answered the door when he heard the doorbell.  
"Finally," he said with relief and pulled Max in. He quickly led him to the baby's room.  
"Whoa," Max exclaimed, seeing the mess in the room. "What happened here?" He looked around at the amount of things scattered about as Rick tried to figure things out.  
"She needs a change," he said in defeat. "I don't know how. And I don't want to bother Lisa."  
"I can show you how," Max assured him and set off to work. He was a pro at it and Rick learned quickly.

Lisa woke up fully rested and wondered where Rick was. She rose up and headed to Clarisse's room. She found Rick on the rocker with their daughter in his arms. He apparently had rocked her and himself to sleep. She walked closer and bent over to kiss him on his forehead.  
"Hey," Lisa said when he stirred and opened his eyes. "Why don't you go rest and I'll take care of her."  
"She's asleep now," he said. "It took a while."  
"I know, which is why you need to go to bed." She gently took her daughter from him and laid her in her crib. She watched the little girl stir and held her breath hoping that the move hadn't woke the baby. She heard Rick let out a soft sigh of relief next to her when their baby drifted back to sleep.  
They both watched their daughter sleep for a while before heading back to bed themselves.

Lisa looked at her reflection in the mirror. She noted the changes since she had given birth.  
Rick watched her from the doorway before approaching and hugging her from behind.  
"I've changed haven't I?" she asked him, a bit dejected.  
"Let me see," he said and spun her around to face him. He pulled her closer to him for an intimate embrace.  
"Rick," she prompted him when she felt they've been hugging long enough.  
"No, still a perfect fit," he declared mischievously.  
"Funny," she said with a smile. "But honestly, it shows doesn't it?"  
"Lisa, I won't lie to you," he began. "You are fuller in some places."  
"Thanks for your honesty," she said dryly.  
"I told you, I won't lie," he reminded her. "And the truth is I thought you were beautiful before but now, you're amazingly beautiful. You've transformed into an irresistible woman." He showed his admiration by giving her his sweetest smile.  
She looked deep into his eyes and saw what he meant. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled his head down for a long deep kiss. She finally pulled away when she heard the doorbell.  
"Why don't you stay home for one more day?" he asked. He knew she was ready to go back to work after her maternity leave but he wasn't ready yet. He enjoyed the idle times they spent in bed with Clarisse. It made him delay leaving in the mornings and eager to return home at night.  
Staying at home and taking care of Clarisse had become a routine for Lisa but she knew it was time to get back to her old routine. She was tempted by Rick's suggestion but knew better than to shirk away her duties. She knew he was a capable leader but knew from Cindy that he had been getting overwhelmed by it all.  
Rick sensed her hesitation and took it as a sign to encourage Lisa to stay. He started by sensually nibbling at her ear.  
"Rick, I have to go," she insisted, standing her ground. She heard the doorbell again and went to answer it.  
"But it's my day off," he told her, trying to persuade her any way he can for her to play hooky.  
"All the more reason for me to get back to work," she replied. "Now if Clarisse needs anything, call me ok?"  
"What if I need you?" he asked playfully. He enjoyed seeing her blush as she opened the door.  
"Admirals," Miriya greeted them.  
"I'll be right with you," Lisa replied. She closed the door slightly so she could have a private moment with Rick.  
"I'll wait outside," Miriya informed her, guessing Lisa's intention.  
"You're a big boy Rick," Lisa told him in a sensual whisper. "I'm sure you can take care of yourself until I return." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out.  
"Well, I guess it's up to us to prove to your mommy that we can take care of ourselves eh?" he asked his little girl when he hovered over her crib. She raised her balled fists and gurgled in response.


	19. Chapter 19

"Are you sure he will be able to manage?" Miriya asked with concern. "Should I ask Max to go check up on him?" It was her first day back to work since she had her own daughter but she knew Max had already proven his fathering skills with Dana.  
"Miriya, I'm sure Rick can manage," Lisa replied with confidence. "Besides, I think he's already asked Max for all the fathering tips he has."  
"Well, just in case," Miriya insisted. "Perhaps the girls can play together."  
"That's a wonderful idea," Lisa agreed. "I'm so glad that Clarisse and Maia are the same age. They can become playmates."  
"Like Dana and Bowie are," Miriya stated with a slight hint of longing.  
"You miss her don't you?" Lisa noted.  
"It is for the best," Miriya said with a distant look. "You know Dana is like Max, carefree and happy. I didn't want her to miss out on that by coming on this mission."  
Lisa still couldn't imagine leaving a child behind but now saw the wisdom in their hard decision. She appreciated the sacrifices that her friends have made.

Lisa's first day back at work was routine. It felt great to be back but she also couldn't wait to get back home to Rick and Clarisse at the end of the day. She was tired by then but found a bounce to her steps as she started to walk home.  
"Admiral Hayes-Hunter," Cindy called after her. "Admiral Hunter left a message for you."  
"What is it?"  
"He asks that you meet them at the park."  
"The park?" Lisa wondered why but turned around to head to the park.  
"Yes, he's with Captain Sterling," Cindy said. "He said they took the girls out for a walk."  
Lisa took another detour on her way to meet Rick. She waited for Miriya to return from her patrol and they went to the park together. They easily located Rick and Max who were flanked by adoring women.

"They are so cute," a woman gushed as she looked at the baby girls in their strollers.  
"Yeah, how old are they?" another woman asked, not really caring to know other than to have a reason to talk with Rick and Max.  
"Are you babysitting?" a third woman asked. "Are they your nieces?"  
"They are our daughters actually," Rick replied. He couldn't believe that these women didn't notice the resemblance.  
"So are you in the service as well?" the first woman asked, noting that Max was wearing a uniform.  
Max had stopped by to see Rick on Miriya's request after his shift. He had just picked up Maia from day-care and thought it would be a good idea to go for a short walk.  
"Yes, I am," Rick replied, trying to be polite. He was getting tired of the women's attention.  
"So what are these stripes for?" the second woman asked Max.  
"I'm a captain," Max replied. "He's an admiral."  
Rick was surprised that Max seemed to enjoy being flanked by the women. He actually hoped that all indications that he was a family man would ward away the women.

"Should we go rescue them?" Miriya asked. She knew Max wasn't bothered by the women but could clearly see that Rick was.  
"I guess we should," Lisa agreed. "The problem is that babies and the uniform draw women like flies to the flame."  
Miriya didn't quite understand what she meant but followed Lisa to meet their husbands.  
"Hello," Lisa greeted the assembled group. She saw the look of relief in Rick's face when he approached her.  
"Hello there," Rick greeted her with a wide smile. "What took you so long?"  
Seeing that they were now ignored, the women made their excuses and left Rick and Max to their wives.  
"I thought you were enjoying the attention," Lisa teased Rick. "Isn't that why you came to the park?"  
"I thought it would be nice to take a walk," Rick corrected her. He certainly didn't expect the unwanted attention.  
"I just came along," Max said, looking innocent. He knew that Lisa and Miriya weren't the jealous types but wanted to be safe than sorry. He saw Rick glare at him.  
"Of course you did," Miriya said with a smile.

Rick and Lisa walked hand-in-hand after parting ways with the Sterlings.  
"I really just wanted to take a walk with Clarisse. You weren't jealous right?" Rick asked, pushing the stroller with his other hand.  
"Should I be?" Lisa asked innocently.  
"No, of course not," he replied but somehow disappointed she wasn't a bit jealous.  
"I guess I was a little," she finally admitted. "But I trust you."  
Rick felt his heart swell with joy at her unconditional love and trust. He knew he didn't deserve it but was thankful that she had given both to him.  
"Besides, if you did stray," she teased. "I can always have you thrown into the brig."  
"So you're going to pull rank on me?" he teased back. "You know I love you and would never hurt you." He turned serious and kissed her cheek.  
"I know," she whispered in his ear.  
"And it's not because I'm afraid of the brig," he teased and started to tickle her.  
"Rick!" she warned. "I'm still in uniform."  
"I can't wait to get you out of it," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Months slowly went by as the fleet traversed the galaxy, retracing the steps that the Zentraedi's took on their way to Earth. It had been agreed that it was one way to find Tirol assuming that the records on Breetai's ship had truly went all the way back to when they were created on Tirol.  
Lisa had been cautious considering that the Zentraedi's may have created hostilities on their way to earth. She wanted to mend things as best they could as they worked their way back to Tirol.  
"We need all the allies we can gain," she argued when Admiral Edwards questioned her strategy. "We can't take them on by ourselves no matter how prepared we are."  
"I think it is a prudent step," Exedore acknowledged in support of her decision.  
"I guess you agree with her?" Edwards asked Rick dismissively.  
"I think you both make a good point," Rick replied. "I agree that we should be more proactive and find Tirol as soon as we can. But I also see how forging alliances with other beings in this galaxy could be beneficial if we encounter the Robotech Masters and realize that they aren't willing to negotiate."  
"So what do you suggest?" Lisa asked him, seeing the sudden interest in Edwards' face. She tried to keep him in check but he had been showing signs of restlessness.  
"We can send an advance party ahead as a scout party," Rick revealed. "I think Admiral Edwards is best suited for that job while we trail behind. That is if Admiral Edwards will give his word that he will not engage any extraterrestrial beings encountered until we arrive."  
"Can I take my current ship?" Admiral Edwards inquired, noting that his ship is the smallest in the smallest in the fleet and most capable of doing the job.  
All eyes turned to Lisa to see if she would agree and everyone was relieved when she nodded.  
"I expect a daily report from you," Lisa reminded Edwards.  
"You got it," Edwards agreed happily. He was satisfied that he didn't need to waste his time with the main fleet now.

"That was a brilliant idea," Lisa noted as she and Rick walked home. She was glad Rick had thought it up and that now Edwards can put his energies in a mission. Although she worried he might be a loose cannon, his ship was too small for him to be too aggressive.  
"Yeah," Rick acknowledged, knowing that he had averted some major command crisis.  
"Command suits you," she teased.  
"I'm learning from the best," he joked back. "I believe she graduated head of her class. She's very smart, very professional and it doesn't hurt that she's very pretty." His eyes turned dark as he looked at Lisa with longing.  
"You're such a sweet talker." She turned and opened the door to their quarters.  
Rick gently pushed the baby stroller through as Lisa kept the door open for him. He watched as Lisa picked up Clarisse and headed for the nursery. He stowed the stroller and was about to start preparing dinner when the doorbell rang. He went to answer it.  
"Hi Rick," Minmei greeted cheerfully.  
"Hi," Rick greeted back. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"  
"Minmei," Lisa greeted from behind Rick. She had just put Clarisse to bed and was surprised to see her at the door.  
"Is this a bad time?" Minmei asked, suddenly conscious that she was interrupting their domestic life.  
"No, not at all," Lisa assured her. "Come on in."  
"I just wanted to see the baby," Minmei began. "I've been so busy that I hadn't had time to come visit until now."  
"I've just tucked her in to sleep but you can come see her sleep," Lisa offered.  
Minmei gladly accepted and followed Lisa to the baby's room. She watched the baby sleep for a while before heading back out.  
"She looks just like you," Minmei said as Rick set down the tea he had prepared.  
Rick smiled and looked at Lisa. He offered both women a cup of tea before sitting next to Lisa.

"I told you she's a splitting image of you," Lisa said after Minmei had left.  
"Isn't it too early to tell?" Rick suggested. He had been amazed to see that his daughter had the same color hair and eyes as he did.  
"Come on, admit it," she urged. "You just love that she looks like you." She leaned closer on tip toes to nibble his ear as he prepared dinner.  
"Well, hopefully she is as smart as you," he gave in. "Because I wasn't really that good in school."  
"How bad were you?"  
Rick paused before replying. "Let's just say I had my head in the clouds. I preferred to be in a plane than in the classroom."  
"Maybe you just needed to be taught on the plane," she suggested, running her hand up and down his back.  
"That would be difficult," he countered. "Imagine the book flapping in the wind and paper flying out of the plane. How will I be able to read and write?"  
"You know what I mean," she said exasperatedly, rolling her eyes at him.  
"Come here," he said, pulling her into his arms. He caught her lips with his and deepened the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck.


	20. Chapter 20

Rick was finishing up a speech to the new pilot recruits when Louie came running in to interrupt.  
"Admiral Hunter," Louie said urgently. "Admiral Hayes-Hunter wants you to report to her office immediately."  
"What did you do now?" Max teased from behind him.  
"I haven't done anything," Rick said in his defense. "Besides, Lisa and I have a great working relationship now."  
Louie cleared his throat to get Rick's attention.  
"I'm going," Rick assured Louie who looked quite nervous. "You won't get in trouble."

Rick arrived at Lisa's office only to find her gone.  
"Hey," Lisa called him from behind the couch.  
"What are you doing?" he asked in confusion.  
"Look," she prompted him. She pointed to the amazing thing she had been witnessing before summoning Rick.  
Rick dropped to his knees next to Lisa and watched as his little girl wobbled from the coffee table towards them. He caught her just as she was about to fall back on her bottom. He lifted her to him and gave her a proud kiss.  
"I just put her down for a bit and she stood up and started to walk," Lisa explained. She has brought Clarisse to her office all this time instead of leaving her at day-care. She wanted to take care of her daughter herself having missed that hands-on experience from her own mother.  
"You know what this means right?" Rick asked.  
"What?"  
"We'll have to child proof your office and our home," he said. He reluctantly put down Clarisse who was squirming in his arms to get back on the floor to practice walking.  
"She's growing up so fast."  
"Yeah, she's amazing," he said. "Thanks for not letting me miss this." He kissed Lisa on the forehead then watched and guided his daughter's slow walk around the room.  
"So, have you given it more thought?" Lisa asked.  
Rick fell silent a moment. He was still trying to understand how Lisa could have chosen the least likely candidate to be his daughter's guardian in case anything happened to both of them.  
"I know it's a hard decision," she stated quietly. "But we have to make it now. Who knows what dangers we face?"  
"But why did it have to be Exedore?" he finally said with an audible sigh. "He doesn't know anything about raising children."  
"We don't know much about raising children ourselves," she teased, trying to lighten his mood.  
"Can't we find someone else, someone less …" he didn't know what to say to express his fear.  
"I think he is most qualified because he knows more about humans than anyone else I know. He has studied us remember? He is even fascinated by our culture." Lisa was able to see through his hesitation and wanted to ease his fears.  
"Look at her," he said. "She's quite a handful. Are you sure he can handle it? I don't want her to turn into …"  
"A sourpuss?" she joked again. "Look, I think that Exedore is more than capable. Miriya's proven a capable mother so why can't Exedore be a capable guardian?"  
"But Miriya has Max to show her how to raise a child," he insisted.  
"And Exedore would have their help, too," Lisa insisted in the same manner. "Besides, I think Miriya and Max will have their hands full with Miriya if raising Dana was any indication." She got up and went to pick up Clarisse who was ready for a nap.

"Hello Rick," Miriya greeted him as he stood on the catwalk overlooking the hangar bay.  
"Hi Miriya," he greeted back.  
"Is anything wrong? You have a strange look that Max calls the argued-with-Lisa look."  
Rick couldn't help but smile at that comment. He knew that Max knew him well but now it seemed Miriya was as keen as he was.  
"Perhaps I could help smooth things?" she offered. She felt it was her duty not just towards Rick and Lisa as her superiors but mostly because they were her friends.  
"Can I ask you something? Why did you choose Lisa and me to be the guardians of Dana?"  
"It was simple, Lisa showed great concern for Dana especially when we went on the mission to retrieve the satellite factory," she explained. "And Max said you would do anything for Lisa."  
Rick recalled that moment when Lisa pushed him out of the way to catch Dana when Miriya tossed her over. He also remembered the gentle maternal look she had when Dana cooed to sleep in her arms. It's the same look she gets when Clarisse is in her arms and more.  
"Why did you ask?" Miriya asked, cutting through his thoughts.  
"Lisa and I can't agree on who to pick as guardian for Clarisse. She wants Exedore."  
"I think Exedore may appear uncaring and militaristic as most Zentraedi's are but he is the fiercest defender of humans I have ever met," she revealed. "Lisa is right, he would be the best choice because he has studied human history and can impart much knowledge to her. And although he isn't a fighter, he is a great tactician and will defend her with his wit."  
Rick realized his error and was grateful. He thanked Miriya and said goodbye.  
Miriya watched as Rick disappeared in the lift. She had forgotten to ask him if he'd be willing to be the guardian of Maia this time.

Rick, Lisa, Max and Miriya watched as their daughters go through their toddler years. They tried their best to shelter them from the tumultuous years that alternated between peaceful and hostile encounters.  
"Admiral Hayes-Hunter," the bridge officer drew her attention to her console. "You have to come see this."  
"What is it?" she inquired and walked over. She had requested that they scan the surface of the latest planet that they were near.  
"It looks like a human doll."  
Lisa looked and was surprised to see what had caught her subordinate's attention. There laying on the ground was a small Minmei doll.  
"How could it have gotten here?" she wondered as she studied the image on her screen as she showed it to her senior officers and colleagues.  
"It was perhaps something that a Zentraedi soldier dropped accidentally," Exedore suggested. He knew there was reason to believe that the planet had once been a Zentraedi outpost. But why he couldn't surmise. And now this discovery meant that the outpost was established after their encounter with humans.  
"Should we investigate further?" Rick asked.  
"I think we should just leave it be. The planet looks to be abandoned." Edwards argued. He had already done a cursory scan when he passed the system. Now he was half-way across while the main fleet had just arrived.  
"We could discover some clues as to why they passed by here or where they were going," Breetai explained.  
Lisa weighed the arguments and options carefully. She knew that this could not be dismissed as casually as Edwards wanted. She needed time to decide so she adjourned the meeting halfway through. She asked for more scans of the planet surface to ensure there would be no surprises.

Rick was waiting for Lisa to join him for lunch at their usual restaurant when he saw Minmei approaching.  
"Hi there Rick," she greeted cheerfully. "Waiting for Lisa?"  
"Yeah, we're about to have lunch," he explained.  
"Mind if I wait with you?" she asked, knowing that he wouldn't. "It seems like ages since I last saw you."  
"We've all been busy," he said.  
"Have you seen my recent movie? Tell me you liked it."  
"Uhm, I haven't really had time to go watch movies," he made an excuse. "Clarisse takes up a lot of our time and it's not really a kid movie."  
"Aww, but you will watch it won't you?" she insisted.  
"I will," he promised.  
"So where are we going next?"  
"What do you mean?" he asked, confused by her question.  
"Well, usually we are on to the next system but we've been here a while."  
"How did you know?" he wondered. He knew that they informed the public about their progress but rarely needed to justify their decisions.  
"Please don't be upset with me Rick," she replied. "But I'm dating a guy who told me that there is something interesting about our current location."  
Rick guessed correctly that the guy she was dating must be part of the military or at least had inside information. But he wondered why she was suddenly so interested.  
"What is so interesting anyway?" Minmei interrupted his thoughts.  
Rick hesitated but eventually told Minmei about their discovery and what the implications were.

"What were you thinking Rick?" Lisa asked in exasperation. "You knew that information wasn't public knowledge."  
"I just didn't think it was classified," Rick explained, following her into her office. "She needed to know since it was her doll that we found."  
"You couldn't just think of something else to tell her?" she asked. She knew that he meant well but felt he divulged too much information; one which made her decision more difficult.  
"She wants to help," he added.  
"Rick, she's a civilian and this is a military mission," she reminded him. "It's not time for a field trip."  
"You said that it wasn't a dangerous mission," he clarified. He suddenly felt worried letting her go, too. He insisted that he went with her but now wondered if he could convince her to stay.  
"It shouldn't be," she tried to assure him, knowing what he was thinking at that moment. "But we've trained for any eventuality. Minmei is a civilian." She reiterated her point.  
I'll be responsible for her," he tried to convince her. "You won't even know she's there."  
"Admiral Hunter," Cindy called him from the door. "Louie says you're late for your meeting with your team."  
"I'll be right there," he replied. "We can discuss this more later." He quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek and a hug before leaving.  
Lisa looked at Rick and wondered why he was adamant on this. She couldn't quite understand her own reaction to his insistence to take Minmei along. It wasn't like she was the jealous type and she felt secure in her relationship with Rick. But perhaps she was slightly troubled by how Minmei seemed to always get her way.

"Why is she coming with us?" Miriya asked Lisa when Minmei appeared at the hangar for the mission.  
"It's alright," Lisa assured her. "It'll be over soon enough."  
"If she talks too much, can I shoot her?" Miriya asked. Since Rick was taking Lisa as his passenger, Minmei was hers.  
"I'm sorry Miriya, but I can't let you do that. Please bear with her for a while."  
Miriya merely rolled her eyes, knowing that she would do anything for Lisa including put up with Minmei.  
The two VTs arrive on the planet surface within hours and the quartet attempted to decipher the mystery of the doll.  
After attempting multiple scans and analysis, they didn't make any progress. Lisa then ordered that they call it a day and continue in the morning. They found a clearing to setup camp and prepared a meal.  
"This isn't so bad," Minmei commented about their rations.  
"I'm glad you like it," Lisa replied when neither of her other companions were forthcoming.  
Rick now slightly regretted bringing Minmei with them. Her constant questions had slowed their progress and so it necessitated them staying for a night. He had preferred to finish their work quickly and return home. He was preoccupied with building the tent that he hadn't notice Minmei approach him.  
"It's a bit small for all of us," Minmei noted as she looked at the tent he had finished putting up.  
"This is for you," he explained. "Miriya is putting hers up." He nodded his head towards Miriya who was repeating what he had just done.  
"So we each get a tent of our own?"  
"Pretty much," he said. After explaining how to get in and out of the tent, he headed to the spot where Lisa was setting up their double tent.  
"Are you going to help me?" Lisa asked when she sensed Rick approach her.  
"You were doing so well by yourself," he teased. "Besides, I like watching you stretch like that." He was actually planning on putting it up himself but knew Lisa wasn't the type to wait around. And her efforts did give him a good look at her form including the blush he saw coming as a result of his declaration. Then Lisa gave him a look that snapped him out of his idle thoughts that he made quick work of their tent.  
"We need to start early," she stated. "Maybe Edwards was right, this is just a waste of time."  
"I can't believe that you agree with him," he noted quietly.  
"Let's just say that I'm glad he's not here to say 'I told you so'."

The following morning Lisa pored over the map they had and looked at the terrain. Something puzzled her but she couldn't figure it out. She was deep in thought that she didn't hear Rick approach bringing her breakfast.  
"What's the matter?" Rick asked, seeing Lisa's serious look.  
"I don't understand it, we are at the right coordinates but the landscape looks different from this map."  
Rick scanned both the map and the surroundings. He noticed the shift as well.  
"I can't believe that our sensors could be wrong," she said.  
"Well, maybe we just need to have them recalibrated," he reasoned. "Those trees couldn't just have uprooted themselves and moved away."  
"I don't know," she said.  
"You worry too much," he said, trying to relieve her anxiety. "Anyway, what's the plan today?"  
"Maybe we should split up," she suggested. "So we can finish sooner. Besides, I think Miriya is not going to survive another day of Minmei's constant questioning." She explained her suggestion when she saw Rick's brows furrow.  
Rick was suddenly regretting bringing Minmei along.


	21. Chapter 21

Rick patiently answered Minmei's incessant questions while he surveyed their sector. He knew that the sooner he finished, the sooner he would be reunited with Lisa. He thought back to when he teased her about being jealous of Minmei.

_"Are you jealous?" he asked Lisa when she still argued against bringing Minmei along.  
Lisa rolled her eyes at him. She refused to attribute her objection to jealousy. She tried her best to prove to Rick that it was a bad idea to take a civilian along on a military mission.  
"I was a civilian when you first sent me on my military mission," he teased.  
"Rick, that was a mistake," she defended herself. "You shouldn't have been in that VT and you could have told me that you were a civilian."  
"Well, you know me, I follow orders," he reminded her with a teasing smile. "Besides, who could resist you when you're in command mode?"  
Lisa didn't quite understand what he meant. She could only remember being nervous since it was her first real experience of combat especially after the SDF-1 activated its defense mechanism on its own in response to the Zentraedi presence.  
"Besides, I thought I could impress you by my fancy flying," he continued.  
"You were trying to impress me?" She was truly confused now. All she could remember was Roy teasing her about sending a civilian into battle and Rick calling her a sourpuss.  
"Yes, did I succeed?" he asked, drawing her into his arms. He leaned in and stopped short of kissing her. He waited for her response.  
"I just knew you were trouble the first time I saw you fly," she admitted.  
Rick smiled and knew she really meant that he had impressed her. He now closed in and kissed her.  
"Alright, Minmei can come" she whispered. "But you will do everything I say on this mission, agreed?"  
"I always follow your orders remember," he whispered back and continued his assault on her senses._

"Rick," Minmei interrupted him.  
"What?" he replied, half-interested in Minmei at this point.  
"What is that?" she asked pointing to a plume of smoke.  
Rick looked at what she was pointing at and felt alarm at seeing a flare near the location where Lisa and Miriya were surveying. He ran to his VT and tried to raise them on the comm. link.  
"Lisa, Miriya, what's the matter?" he yelled, receiving only a blank screen. "Minmei, let's go." He started his VT and didn't wait for her to get into the cockpit before launching. He quickly scooped her up with his VT's outstretched arm and headed to the area near the flare.

"Miriya!" Rick yelled as he jumped out of his VT. "Where's Lisa?" He scanned the area but couldn't find her. There was only drag marks around which looked like it was heading away. And the clearing was unusually big.  
Miriya had just regained consciousness and trying to get up. Rick rushed to her side and tried to help her stand.  
"What happened?"  
"They took Lisa," Miriya managed to say. "We heard noises but before we could react, the trees attacked."  
Rick listened patiently as Miriya described how the trees uprooted themselves and took her VT and Lisa. She attempted to fight back but was flung off and left unconscious. If she were a human, her bones would have been broken to pieces but her Zentraedi genetics had allowed her to survive.  
"Take my ship and head back to the SDF-3," Rick ordered.  
"But Admiral Hunter," Miriya protested. "You need help to rescue Admiral Hayes-Hunter. You can't fight them alone."  
"I'm not crazy," he assured her. "I'm not going to fight them. Just rescue Lisa and get the hell out of here."  
"I'll have Max come to help you," she told him as she headed towards his ship.  
"We can't leave him here," Minmei complained as Miriya unceremoniously placed her in the seat behind her.  
"Minmei! This is serious," Rick commanded her into silence. "I will be fine. I'm not leaving here without Lisa."  
"I'll send Max immediately," Miriya told him.  
"I'll follow the tracks," Rick motioned his heading. "Tell Max to do the same."  
With that the VT took off and headed back to the SDF-3 at top speed.  
Rick picked up the bag of provisions and supplies he took out of his ship and followed the tracks. He knew he had to be careful but also worried that Lisa had little time to be rescued. He hoped that she was alright and promised that he would find her. He was making good time until he followed the tracks to a dead end. He stared at the big rocky mountain in front of him. He didn't know how trees could have climbed it but decided he would start climbing it himself.  
"Where do you think you're going?" a familiar voice called out to him.

"Max! You're a sight for sore eyes," Rick said and hugged his friend.  
"Well, if you had waited, I would have given you a ride," Max teased. He saw how tired Rick looked from the long hike.  
"Didn't want to waste time," he replied.  
"Well, I don't think they climbed up," Max told him. "I flew by here and saw no entry way from above."  
"There has got to be something." Rick searched the side for any sign of an entrance.  
"I think they went through," Max said. "I saw the tracks from up there." He pointed to where his VT was parked.  
"Then how do we get in?"  
"Open sesame?" Max joked.  
Rick gave him a frustrated look.  
"All Miriya told me was that it is dangerous on the ground. She suggested we stay out of the reach of the trees."  
Rick hated waiting but had to concede that it was their only option at the moment. He climbed up with Max to his VT and setup camp. But when it started to get dark, he got more anxious. He was contemplating how they could blast through without endangering Lisa. It didn't take long for him to consider when the rock face slid open and tree-like creatures raced out of the opening.  
"What's going on?" Max asked out loud and watched the commotion.  
"Get ready to fly," Rick stated, sensing the rumbling get stronger. "I think this place is going to collapse."  
"But isn't Lisa inside?" Max asked the obvious.  
"We're going in," Rick said without missing a beat.  
Together they flew the VT and landed it beside Miriya's red VT which was stowed in the cavern.  
"Lisa!" Rick yelled. "Lisa, answer me!"  
"Rick, this place looks like it's about to collapse," Max said looking at the columns strain under the weight.  
Rick hopped from Max's VT on to Miriya's and carefully maneuvered through the cavern with Max right behind him. They flew as far in as they could until they reached a pile of rubble.  
"Rick, I'm registering something underneath that," Max said, pointing to a pile of rocks.  
Rick jumped out of his VT and signaled Max to help him clear the pile. They moved rocks carefully until it didn't look like they should go further lest it collapsed completely.  
"Lisa!" Rick yelled through the opening. "Lisa, please answer."  
"Rick?" Lisa mumbled.  
"Lisa, grab my hand," he said urgently.  
Lisa reached out blindly until she felt Rick's strong hand. She drew strength from him and raised herself through the hole. Rick pulled her through and hugged her tightly.  
"Rick, we need to get out of here," Max reminded him.  
"Come on," Rick said and helped Lisa to her feet. She was obviously weakened and he signaled to Max to help him get her into the red VT.  
With everyone safely in the two VTs, they blasted their way out of the place.

"Are you alright?" Rick asked Lisa when they were off the planet. When he didn't get a response, he flew faster and called ahead for the medics to meet him at the hangar.  
Rick had barely landed when he threw open the cockpit. He looked at the limp body of his wife and gently lifted her out. He was met by the medics who rushed her to the infirmary.  
"Rick, how is she?" Miriya was the first to ask him as he paced outside the emergency room.  
"I don't know," Rick said, looking scared and lost.  
"She'll be alright," Max tried to assure him. "She's a fighter."  
Rick slumped down on the chair across the door. He clamped his hands together and thought of everyone he had lost. He refused to think that he could lose Lisa. He hoped he wasn't too late.  
"Rick," Minmei's voice interrupted the solemn silence that befell the three gathered outside the emergency room. "I'm so glad to see you."  
Rick ignored her and concentrated on the door across from him. He counted the seconds that passed hoping it would open and he'd see Lisa's smiling face.  
"Rick?" Minmei called him again and tugged at his arm.  
"Not right now," he said.  
"But Rick," she insisted.  
"Minmei, I said not right now," he said sternly and stood up.  
"I just wanted to know if Lisa will be alright," she continued.  
"She has to be," he replied, trying to assure himself than Minmei. "I can't lose her!" He hadn't felt this scared before.  
"Is there anything I can do," Minmei offered, frightened by Rick's expression.  
"You've done enough," he said angrily. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have …" He trailed off and saw Minmei start to cry. He knew she wasn't to blame. He turned away from her and stared at the door again.  
"Why don't we go get some coffee?" Miriya offered to ease the tension. She felt the same guilt for being unable to protect Lisa and thought that perhaps taking Minmei away could help Rick calm down.  
Minmei quietly followed Miriya to the cafeteria nearby.

"Jean! How is she?" Rick jumped up when the door finally opened.  
"She's in stable condition now," Jean informed him and saw relief wash over him. "But I'm afraid she's fallen into a coma."  
"What happened? Can I see her?"  
"All signs show that she's alright but I can't determine what may have caused her to go into a coma. We're analyzing the organic material we found on her suit."  
"Was she poisoned?" Max asked.  
"No, it doesn't look to be toxic but we'll know more after some tests," Jean assured them. "Go home Rick. We'll keep an eye on her." She knew better but hoped Rick would take it as an order to head home.  
"I'm not leaving her side this time," he said quietly and followed the gurney that carried Lisa to a private room. He stood by while the nurses hooked her up to monitoring devices before settling in on a chair next to her. He held her limp hand and willed her to wake up.

"How long has he been in there?" Miriya asked when she found Max.  
"A while," Max said. "Where's Minmei?"  
"She decided to go home than face Rick again."  
"Rick is just scared," he explained.  
"It was my fault," she finally said. "I should have protected her."  
"It's not your fault," he assured her and gave her a quick hug. "Lisa would say the same thing when she wakes up. You'll see."


	22. Chapter 22

Lisa woke up in a haze and wondered where she was. She looked around the familiar surrounding until she saw Rick's sleeping form slumped over a chair beside her. His hand was still holding hers. She squeezed his hand and watched him wake up.  
"Hey, welcome back," he chirped cheerily. "You gave me quite a scare." From how he looked, she knew what he meant.  
"How long have I been asleep?" she managed to ask.  
"Three days!" He stretched against the chair before moving closer to her.  
"That's probably why I feel hungry," she said, hoping to lighten the mood.  
"So do you want to eat a horse?" he teased.  
Lisa looked at him in confusion before realizing he was joking. "Rick, I used to own a horse."  
"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean it literally," he said.  
"I know what you meant," she said with a weak smile.  
"Well, I'll cook you up a feast," he declared and kissed her on the cheek before heading out.

"Well, look, who's awake," Jean said when she entered the room. "You were beginning to worry me with your long slumber."  
"How did I end up here?" Lisa wondered, sensing that Jean would have preferred her to be at the hospital.  
Jean related how Rick had refused to leave her side and how she came up with the idea of home care. It had been the only way to get Rick to get some rest himself.  
"Thanks, for putting up with us," Lisa said with an appreciative smile. "He is a little stubborn sometimes."  
"Just like someone else I know," Jean teased, nodding in her direction.  
"Breakfast is served," Rick announced proudly when he came back. He carefully placed the tray on the bed.  
"What is that?" Lisa asked at the oddly shaped pancakes.  
"I was trying to make them look like farm animals," he explained. "This one is a cow, that a pig, and that a chicken."  
"I don't want to know do I?" Jean said shaking her head.  
Lisa chuckled and Rick thought it was the loveliest sound he had ever heard.  
"Come on, eat," he nudged her.  
"Which should I eat first?" she joked.  
"Well, I can see that you've got things under control here," Jean interjected. "I guess my work here is done. Oh, I meant to give you this." She handed Lisa the results of her blood tests.  
"What does it say?" Rick asked in anticipation as he watched her read through it.  
"That her blood work is normal and the organic material we found wasn't toxic," Jean explained quickly, she watched as Lisa read the last page of the results.  
"Is this right?" Lisa looked up in surprise at her.  
"What?" Rick asked with concern.  
"I checked twice," Jean assured her. "It's certain."  
"What's wrong?" Rick insisted. He was at a loss as to what the two women were smiling about.  
"Everything is fine," Lisa said at last. "And by the way, you're going to be a dad again."  
Rick's eyes widened in disbelief and then a goofy grin splashed across his face when he read it for himself after Lisa handed the report to him. He jumped off the bed and spun Jean around with joy.  
"Was he like this the first time?" Jean asked when she regained her balance after Rick stopped spinning her around.  
"Pretty much," Lisa said with an approving smile.

"We can't leave yet," Lisa said following Rick into the kitchen. She felt her strength returning after the hearty breakfast she just had.  
"Why not?" Rick asked half-heartedly as he cleaned up in the kitchen.  
"Because I promised I'd help them restore their systems," she explained.  
"They attacked you," he reminded her. "They're the reason you were in a coma."  
"No, they didn't attack me. They may have grabbed me but they thought they were rescuing me from Miriya."  
"Rescuing you? From what?"  
"From a Zentraedi. They had a very bad encounter with them and lost quite a lot of their comrades during the ensuing battle. They thought we were Miriya's prisoners."  
"How did they know Miriya is a Zentraedi? She's micronized."  
"I don't know exactly how but they knew. And when I realized that their systems had been damaged, I offered to help them get it working again. But I must have pushed the wrong button when the whole thing collapsed."  
"You caused the mountain to collapse?"  
"I didn't mean to," she said sheepishly. "That's why I need to undo the damage."  
"But why did they abandon you in there?" He still wouldn't believe the tree-like creatures weren't hostile.  
"I must've fainted," she said, thinking back to the events prior to his rescue. "I was fainting a lot and they smeared me with some sap."  
"Why would they do that?"  
"I think it's their form of medicine or food. I don't know but I know they weren't trying to harm me."  
Rick was still resistant until Lisa explained the whole history of the Dendronites. She explained how the Zentraedi's cut them down and destroyed their cities.  
"How is it that some of them can move while others don't?" Rick wondered why only the group where Lisa was sprung into action while the group around him didn't.  
"They don't achieve mobility until they're much older. As it is, there are a dwindling number of elders and tending to the new saplings takes a lot of their energy. We need to help them restore their systems to ease the load on them. It's tantamount to their survival."  
"Alright, I'll go and help them out," Rick said at last.  
"I have to go, it is a sign of goodwill," she said. "Besides, they trust me. And I need you to stay here to keep the ship shipshape." She knew the joke was corny but appreciated him chuckling at it. She started nibbling at his ear to seal the deal.  
"This isn't fair, you know I can't say no to you this way," he said and turned to kiss her.  
Lisa smiled sweetly for good measure, knowing full well her effect on him was.  
"I'm taking Max, Miriya and Emil with me if that helps ease your mind," she said when he released her.  
"But I thought you said they hated the Zentraedi?"  
"I think it's a great time to broker peace between the Dendronites and the Zentraedi," she said, the twinkle in her eye showed that she already had a plan.  
"Alright, enough of that, you still need your rest," Rick ordered her. "Jean put me in-charge of your health."  
"Since when?" she mockingly objected.  
"Since you came back sick," he declared. "And now that you're expecting our next baby, I'm electing me in-charge until further notice."  
Lisa turned to argue the point but was cut off.  
"I also think that Clarisse will be on my side on this because she wanted me to make you well again," he added. "So two to one, you can't win."  
Lisa knew that Clarisse couldn't possibly understand to make such a vote but decided not to argue further. Besides, she enjoyed the pampering Rick was giving her.

"Mommy," Clarisse happily greeted Lisa when she arrived home.  
"She couldn't wait to see you," Jean said, trying to catch her breath from running after Clarisse.  
"Hi there," Lisa greeted back and lifted her little girl off the floor. "Thanks Jean."  
"I missed you so much mommy," the little girl said and hugged her tightly.  
"I missed you, too," she said and tickled her daughter. "Say thank you to Auntie Jean."  
Clarisse gave a quick wave at Jean and resumed hugging Lisa.  
"I guess you don't miss me," Rick said teasingly from behind them. He watched Lisa and Clarisse turn and give him twin looks of disbelief.  
"Daddy," Clarisse said and stretched her arms out to him.  
"Clarisse, we have something to tell you," Lisa started after Jean left, trying to decide how best to tell her 3-year old about the impending arrival of a sibling. She walked over to the kitchen and got a cookie from the cookie jar and offered it to the little girl. She waited for her little girl to finish.  
"What mommy is trying to say," Rick picked up for her. "Is that we're expecting a little baby."  
Clarisse who had been preoccupied with eating her cookie was now attentive.  
"You'll be having either a baby sister or a baby brother," Lisa explained.  
"I want a baby brother," Clarisse declared matter-of-factly.  
"It could be a baby sister," Lisa insisted.  
"No, I asked for a baby brother for my birthday," Clarisse insisted back. She then squirmed out of Rick's arms to get down to the floor.  
Lisa was preparing for a temper tantrum but was surprised when Clarisse didn't throw one. The little girl merely looked expectantly at her. She knelt down to explain to Clarisse that there was a possibility of a little sister and got her to accept it.  
"When do we get to see the baby?" Clarisse asked, looking around in case she missed the baby.  
"Not for a little while," Lisa tried to explain. She could see that Clarisse eagerly wanted a little sibling.  
"When?" Clarisse asked again.  
"Soon, but if you don't get to bed now, it might take longer," Rick teased and tickled her. He chased the squealing girl into her bedroom.

After putting Clarisse to bed, Rick came back into the kitchen to find Lisa making tea.  
"So do you want to find out if our baby is a boy?" he asked.  
"Not you, too," she said and sipped her tea.  
"It wouldn't hurt to know ahead this time," he chuckled. He knew that she wanted to wait and be surprised.  
"And if we're having a girl, are we supposed give her back for an exchange?"  
Rick almost spilled his cup of tea. He just had a mental picture of a trading post for babies. He certainly wasn't about to trade his own child.  
"Rick, I'm serious," she complained at his apparent nonchalant manner towards their predicament.  
"Lisa, I'm just saying that if we know ahead, we can prepare Clarisse," he explained. "I really don't care if we're having a boy or a girl."  
"Oh, now you don't care," she said in a huff. She slammed her tea cup on the counter and headed off to their bedroom.  
"What did I say?" he asked and followed her. He ducked when she threw a pillow at him.  
"I don't want to disappoint our daughter," she said, close to tears, knowing full well that it was out of her hands now. "What if she doesn't like having a baby sister? You saw how excited and adamant she was about a baby brother."  
"I think she gets that from you," he teased, trying to lighten her mood. "Once she has an idea in her head, she just won't let it go. But luckily half of her is like me; she'll roll with the punches." He quickly moved next to her to prevent her from throwing another pillow at him.  
"You think so," Lisa said with a sigh and rested her head on his shoulder.  
"Boy or girl, I'm very happy to have another child with you. Clarisse will be happy just to have a baby sibling."

Rick returned home to find Lisa packing for her mission.  
"Hi," Lisa greeted him when she noticed him by the bedroom door.  
"How long will you be gone?" he asked quietly.  
"I don't know how long it will take," she admitted. "But with Emil's help, I hope it won't take too long. If anyone can figure out their system, he would."  
"I wish I was going with you," he said.  
"I know, but you're needed here," she explained, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Who's going to take care of Clarisse and the fleet? Remember, I want this ship in one piece and don't spoil Clarisse too much." She reached up to kiss him.  
"The ship will be in one piece and when have I spoiled Clarisse?" he asked, watching Lisa raise her brow knowingly. Rick conceded by nuzzling against Lisa's neck.  
"I better get going," she said after a while. "I can't keep them waiting."  
Rick picked up Lisa's packed bag and took her hand in his other hand as they headed to the hangar to meet Max, Miriya and Emil.

Rick and Lisa arrived at the hangar just as Miriya and Emil were getting into her VT. Max was waiting for Lisa.  
"Well, hold down the fort for me ok?" Lisa said as a farewell to Rick. She watched him nod with a forced smile. She knew it was tough for him as it was for her when they parted especially after the recent episode.  
Rick motioned to Max and they talked in private.  
"What's up boss?" Max asked.  
"Take care of her for me," Rick said with concern. "At the first sign of trouble, get her out of there fast. I don't care if she is kicking and screaming or ordering you to stay; I want her back here safely." He didn't want a repeat of their recent separation.  
"You got if boss," Max assured him and then headed for his VT.  
Lisa waited patiently for Max to climb into his VT. As their VT started to taxi out, Rick gave her a quick salute which she acknowledged with a smile. Soon the two VTs with their escorts were on their way to the surface to negotiate peace and reconstruction.  
Lisa waited for the hubbub of the take off to subside before asking to speak with Max in private. He switched to private comm link so they could speak freely.  
"Would you mind telling me what Rick wanted to talk with you about?" she asked, guessing correctly that it had something to do with her.  
"He wanted me to take care of you," he admitted. "He loves you a lot."  
"He worries too much," she noted.  
"That's how I knew he loved you long before he would admit it," Max revealed.  
Lisa was surprised by this information. She had always assumed that Max found out like everyone else, through the grapevine that the Trio seemed to cultivate. But now that she thought about it, that seemed out of character for Max.  
"What do you mean?" she asked, hoping he would explain further.  
"Well, you know that he always goes off to protect Minmei," he began to explain. "But that's because she can't take care of herself. Rick knows very well that you are quite capable of taking care of yourself and still he worries about you."  
"I'm his wife," she reminded him. She thought that Max was talking about Rick's concern for her when she was trapped on the planet that they were returning to.  
"No, this was long before you became a couple on Earth," Max insisted. "We'd be out on patrol and he'd say just how worried he was leaving you unprotected in the SDF-1. Even if he knows that there are dozens of squadrons patrolling near it."  
Lisa hadn't realized that Rick was concerned for her safety way back then. She thought they were just friends and even that was unclear during those times.  
"Rick may have flown anywhere to rescue Minmei but he would have flown and fought relentlessly to rescue you."  
Lisa pondered on this new discovery as they approached the planet.  
Miriya's VT came along side Max and she signaled for him to switch to the regular comm link. Max obliged and saw an angry Rick on the screen.  
"What is the matter?" Rick asked urgently. "Are you alright?"  
"Uhm, sorry boss," Max stammered an apology. "I must've accidentally flicked the wrong switch."  
"You're approaching the planet now," Rick informed him. "Stay sharp."  
"Yes Admiral Hunter," Max replied and heard Lisa chuckle behind him.  
Lisa thought of the times she and Rick had a similar exchange in the past. She realized he was acting that way because he worried about her just as she did. She was harder on him about protocols because she wanted him to focus and not get injured during the skirmishes.


	23. Chapter 23

Rick kept himself busy while he waited for the return of the peace mission which included Lisa. He kept on top of the reports that Max was sending back to them to reassure himself that there would be no surprises. He sincerely believed that the plant-like creatures known as Dendronites meant no harm but still worried because of his recent encounter with them.  
"Admiral Hunter," Cindy greeted him when she arrived. "Admiral Edwards wishes to speak with you."  
Rick nodded his acknowledgement and turned on the view screen.  
"Any word?" Admiral Edwards asked, clearly impatient.  
"I'm sure we'll hear something soon," he tried to sound reassuring. "They probably need more help with the reconstruction." He thought back to the inability of the Dendronites to eke out a life on their devastated planet. He felt sorry for them.  
"I don't see why we should help them," Admiral Edwards argued. "They could potentially attack us."  
"It was a misunderstanding," he insisted. "They aren't aggressive. You would do the same if you were trying to protect your planet."  
"For your sake and Admiral Hayes-Hunter, I hope you're right," Admiral Edwards said then terminated the communication link abruptly.

Rick paced back and forth in the hangar as he waited for the arrival of the VTs. He got the good news from Cindy that morning and couldn't wait to see them safely home. When he saw the arrival of Miriya's red VT, he looked expectantly at the arrival of the matching blue VT.  
"Admiral Hunter," Miriya greeted him when they landed. "Max is right behind me. He'll be landing in a few minutes."  
"Welcome back," Rick replied with a smile. He walked over to shake Emil's hand for a good job at single-handedly fixing the planet's biosphere system. He then caught sight of Lisa out of the corner of his eye and finally was able to relax.  
"I got her back in one piece," Max teased when they were close to Rick.  
"I'm glad," Rick replied and went to hug his wife.  
"Oh, I thought you meant the VT," Max teased again and watched Rick give him a warning look.  
"I think I should give you a debrief of our mission," Lisa intervened for Max and led Rick away.  
"What did you do now?" Miriya asked Max, seeing that Rick was in a dour mood.  
"Just the usual," Max said, knowing that his wife knew his playful side. "I'm sure Lisa will make him forget all about it."

"I missed you," Rick said over and over again when they arrived home.  
"I missed you, too," Lisa said sweetly then headed to the kitchen.  
"What are you doing?" He followed her into the kitchen.  
"Making dinner, I'm starving," she explained. She started pulling things together in a pot and began cooking.  
"We could just order out," he suggested.  
"I guess you haven't missed my cooking," she teased and kissed him on the tip of his nose.  
"I do, but I miss having you beside me more," he said, trying to coax her into cuddling with him.  
"Rick, let me finish cooking and then we can have some fun ok? By the way, where's Clarisse?"  
"She and Maia are with Cindy. I think it's giving Cindy a preview of what it's like to be a mom."  
"Oh great, now you'll scare her off," she teased. She was quite happy that Cindy had gotten married to Brian as expected and after a short confusion while people got used to calling her Cindy Walters, had been quite a smooth transition to married life.  
"At least she's not dealing with diaper-changing," he reminded her. "Now that was something to get used to."  
"Ahh, but you do it so well. I'm sure you can show Brian how to do it just as Max did for you."  
"Well, we men have to help each other out," he said proudly.  
"Well, go invite the Walters, the Sterlings and the Grants for dinner," she suggested. "I've made enough to feed an army. Maybe Minmei could come, too?"  
"I doubt she can," he said dismissively, picking up the phone to call the other guests.  
"I'm sure she'd like a home-cooked meal now and again," she told him, taking a quick taste to adjust the seasoning. She also gave Rick a sample to get a second opinion to which he nodded in approval.  
"How could you have energy to entertain after all that?" Rick marveled at how she had just helped the Dendronites restore their systems, flew back to SDF-3 and picked up like nothing has happened.  
"I slept on the ride back," she explained. "Besides, I feel like celebrating." She walked over to the cupboard to get place settings.  
"What are we celebrating?" he feigned ignorance. He cornered her and leaned in to kiss her.  
"I seem to recall a time when you avoided kissing me even when it was a direct order," she said and evaded his advances.  
"Ouch," he said in mock hurt. "Well, in my defense, I was still infatuated with Minmei back then."  
"And you wanted to be faithful to her," she noted with apparent understanding.  
"You certainly made it very hard because I did like kissing you," he admitted at last. "I was afraid I'd fall in love with you." Just as if on cue, the pot started to boil so he turned his attention to the stove.  
"Wait," she tugged at his arm. "What did you just say?"  
Rick looked at her with a sly smile and was about to reply when the doorbell rang. Lisa gave an exasperated sigh and knew timing was never right for them even now.  
"That should be our first dinner guests," he reminded her when they heard the next ring.  
"This isn't over," she told him and headed towards the door letting him finish up in the kitchen.

Dinner was a flurry of chatter and cheer. Everyone was happy that Lisa and Rick were expecting another child. They teased and wondered who the baby would look like this time.  
"It would be nice if the baby had your eyes Lisa," Miriya noted.  
"And your unruly hair," Max added. "He or she will be a stunner for sure."  
"Hey, my hair isn't unruly," Rick replied, running his fingers through his hair.  
"Of course, it isn't," Vince chimed in.  
"Well, Clarisse said she was hoping for a baby brother. It's all she talked about," Cindy said. She had listened to the little girl excitedly tell her all about it during her stay with them.  
"Are you going to find out?" Brian asked, hoping to get the inside scoop.  
"Even if we did, we're not telling you," Rick joked. "I don't want it splashed across tomorrow's news."  
"I can keep a secret," Brian feigned offense. "But you can't keep it a secret for long. You know everyone would want to know."  
"So, do you want to know?" Jean asked.  
"I think I'll wait," Lisa said, seeing the disappointed looks of her friends. "I hope you guys don't mind."  
Everyone assured her it was ok.

After the final guests have left, Rick offered to clean up while Lisa took her sleeping daughter to bed. She watched her little girl for a while before heading into her own bedroom.  
"Wow, if I had known this was happening, I would've thrown everyone out sooner," Rick said when he entered their bedroom. He looked at her adoringly wearing the negligee he recently got her.  
"Well, if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise," Lisa said in her most seductive voice.  
"No it wouldn't," he agreed and took her into his arms.  
"Besides, I realize I haven't thanked you properly for rescuing me," she said and slowly took off his shirt.  
"Seeing your smile is thanks enough," he said but still glad that she was giving him this moment. He pulled her back when she pretended to move away from him.  
"I thought you said a smile was thanks enough," she teased him. She sensed his need and led him back to bed.

Lisa watched Rick sleep soundly. She ran her fingers gently down the side of his face. She thought about what he had said that afternoon and wondered how she would ask him about it. She couldn't sleep because she needed to know what he meant but didn't want to wake him up. She decided that a cup of warm milk might help her sleep.  
"Where are you going?" he asked with his eyes closed when he felt her get up.  
"I didn't wake you did I?" she wondered guiltily.  
"Can't sleep?" He raised his head to look into her eyes.  
"I was thinking …" she began to say.  
"You think too much, you know that?" He knew what was bothering her, or rather what she needed to know. He sat up and looked at her. "I have a confession to make."  
Lisa waited on pins and needles as Rick took his time to continue.  
"When I first saw you, I thought you were beautiful," he said finally. "That's why I flew recklessly into battle."  
"You said I was an old lady," she reminded him.  
"I only said that because you were so stern," he defended himself. "And you were tough on me especially when I became a soldier." He watched her reaction.  
"I expected a lot from you," she answered quietly.  
"I know," he said and lifted her chin so they were eye to eye. "Even Roy said you were what I needed to get my act together. Just imagine if he were my CO, we'd get into too much trouble."  
Lisa laughed at the image she saw in her mind. It would have been a disaster. She leaned back against him as they recalled their early encounters during his boot camp.  
"I'm glad you were my CO," he continued. "You always made me focus on things especially when you've made up your mind about it." He learned to appreciate her persistent determination especially when it saved his life.  
"You make me sound like a tyrant," she gasped.  
"No, you're not because you let me argue my point," he assured her. "Except for the kissing part, you always get your way on that one." He finally touched on the subject she needed to discuss.  
"You said you liked kissing me," she reminded him coyly.  
"Yes I did," he confirmed. "I actually worried that since I spent so much time with you and kissed you often, I'd forget all about Minmei."  
"That's why you looked at your album of her often," she noted.  
It suddenly dawned on Rick why Lisa stopped coming around that time. It made him realize that she had given him his space to decide who mattered more.  
"Maybe I should've taken Claudia's advice," Lisa said and snuggled against Rick. "Just grab you and kiss you silly."  
Rick laughed and imagined how that would've felt like and how she could possibly have crafted an order to put them in that situation.  
"Maybe it's not too late," she whispered, also imagining how that would've been like.  
"We owe a lot to Claudia and Roy," he said in momentary seriousness. "I met you because of Roy."  
"I don't think I would have met you at all if you weren't in that VT," she countered.  
"If I didn't meet you then, I would've met you eventually," he said. "You were Claudia's best friend and since they were seeing each other, I'm sure it was inevitable. Except you probably wouldn't be interested in me because I was a civilian."  
"What are you saying?" she inquired and rose to look at his face. "That I have eyes only for men in uniform?"  
"Are you denying it?" he challenged her.  
"You were just a boy then," she said at last, finding no other suitable response. She laid back on the bed in exasperation.  
"Ouch," he said, wincing as if she had hit him. "Did you think I was cute though?" He asked and rested his head on his bent arm and looked at her intently.  
"I'm not answering that," she said, turning her head away from him.  
"Come on, Lisa," he pleaded, reaching over to turn her face back to him. "I told you my first impression of you."  
"I thought you were brash," she began, studying his reaction. "But once I got to know you, I saw you were a reliable and somewhat sensible boy." She enjoyed seeing him cringe with the reminder that he was so young back then. They all were.  
"Again with the word 'boy'," he complained. "So you didn't think I was cute?" He was needling her for an answer.  
"I thought you were handsome," she finally admitted. "And not a bad kisser for a …"  
"Don't say that word again," he warned, raising a finger over her lips.  
"I was going to say," she continued, dodging him. "For a man." She reached out and gave him a quick kiss.  
"I love you," he said sweetly.  
"I love you, too," she replied.  
"So what do you say? Shall we try Claudia's suggestion?"  
"Before we do that," she stalled for time. "I was thinking if we have a boy, I'd like to name him Roy."  
"Roy Hunter," he completed and nodded in agreement. "Sounds good. Now quit stalling." He pulled her close to him and showed her just how silly he could be.


	24. Chapter 24

Lisa and Rick had the day off so they lingered in bed the following morning. They were facing each other silently and had matching goofy grins on their faces.  
"You're thinking again," Rick said first.  
"Is that a bad thing?" Lisa asked jokingly.  
"Care to share?"  
"I am glad that you're with me on this mission," Lisa admitted. "It would have been tough without you."  
"I'm glad I'm with you, too," he agreed. "I wouldn't miss this for anything. And I know as a soldier I should be ready for anything but ..." He still felt guilty and scared of the thought of losing her during their recent encounter with the Dendronites.  
"Rick, I can take care of myself," she tried to comfort and assure him that he didn't need to feel that way.  
"I know," he agreed. "But I still worry about you."  
"Well, you were ready to rescue me. I couldn't have made it out without you. And your love keeps me going."  
Rick smiled and drew her closer to him. He was relieved she was alright. That was all that mattered.  
"Mommy, daddy," Clarisse announced that she was awake through the baby monitor.  
"I'll get her," he offered and got out of bed. He brought back his daughter into bed with them and enjoyed the company of the two most precious people in his life. He listened to them make plans of play activities for the day.  
"What are your thoughts?" Lisa asked and kissed Rick. She had noticed he was very silent.  
"I think we should tickle mommy," he said and launched himself against her. His little girl followed suit.  
"No, stop, please, that's an order," Lisa said in between giggles. She tried to fend off both Rick and Clarisse.  
"Oh no," Rick said. "We've been ordered to stop. What should we do?" He looked at Clarisse for her response.  
Clarisse only smiled and hugged Rick. She was enjoying her time with both of them.  
"Maybe we should go get mommy something to eat?" Rick suggested to Clarisse. He rose up and got dressed quickly.  
"You don't have to get dressed to make breakfast," Lisa noted.  
"Who said we're making breakfast," he replied with a smile. "We're getting a special breakfast." With that, he scooped his little girl and left.

Lisa got up and tidied up while Rick and Clarisse were out. She noticed that Rick had left his keys so when the doorbell rang, she quickly answered it.  
"You forgot your keys," she began only to see Minmei at her doorstep. "Minmei." She greeted her unexpected visitor.  
"Hi Lisa," Minmei greeted back. "How are you?"  
"I'm doing fine. Come in. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Lisa let Minmei in and studied her body language. She detected the same hesitation from Minmei that she saw from Miriya after their first meeting after the incident.  
"I'm so glad to see you're doing well," Minmei said.  
"Please, have a seat," she offered. "Do you want some tea?" She headed to the kitchen to make some.  
"Rick told me you're pregnant," Minmei said as she followed Lisa to the kitchen. She sat at the breakfast nook.  
"Yes, I am," she confirmed with a smile. She turned to face Minmei.  
"Oh, Lisa, I'm so sorry for everything," Minmei said on the verge of tears. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt."  
"Minmei, it wasn't your fault," she said, putting her arm over Minmei's shoulders to comfort her.  
"Rick is very angry with me," Minmei continued. "He said I can't see you again. You two are my only good friends on this ship …" She trailed off and started to sob.  
"It's alright Minmei," Lisa said softly. "He was just upset. I'm sure after he has cooled off, everything will be back to normal."  
"I'm afraid he's never going to forgive me. He said I almost cost him you and your baby."  
"When did he say that?" she inquired, trying to determine how long ago the exchange was and if Rick may have just blown up spur of the moment.  
"It was when you went back," Minmei revealed. "I went to see him in his office and he yelled at me."  
"You caught him at a bad time," she assured Minmei. "I'll talk to him alright?" She watched Minmei relax. She knew how much Rick's friendship meant to Minmei and hoped that he would reconsider.

We're back," Rick announced their return. He put down Clarisse who ran looking for Lisa.  
"Hey, how'd you get in?" Lisa inquired. "You left your keys."  
"I took yours," he said and showed her.  
"What are you up to?" she wondered out loud and eyed him curiously.  
"Who me?" he asked innocently. "I just went out to get breakfast." He showed her the bag as proof.  
"It shouldn't take you that long," she continued to suspect him of hiding something. "What has daddy been up to?" She directed her question to Clarisse and handed her a glass of milk.  
"Daddy said it's a secret," Clarisse answered and sipped her milk.  
"Don't spoil the surprise," Rick requested. "You'll see it soon enough."  
"Alright," Lisa consented. "So what's for breakfast?"  
"How about let's make it a brunch at the park?" he suggested.  
"What are you up to?" she asked again. But her curiosity made her go along since she saw Rick wasn't about to tell her.

Lisa watched Rick and Clarisse run around while she cleaned up after their spontaneous brunch at the park. She smiled with satisfaction at how normal their lives seem now. Soon after they would be leaving the Dendronites and continue on their journey. She hoped that things would be quiet for a while.  
"Mommy, look at me," Clarisse shouted proudly.  
Lisa waved in response.  
"Come join us," Rick called out to her. He waved her over.  
Lisa got up and joined in their play and was equally exhausted when they rested under a shady tree and Clarisse took her nap.  
"This is nice," Rick noted as he rested his chin on Lisa's shoulder and watched Clarisse sleep.  
"Yes," she agreed. "We should do it more often." She leaned her head back to rest on his shoulder.  
"Well, I don't know about you running after her," he reminded her. "She's getting faster and you'll need to slow down a bit soon."  
"Just because my belly will be growing in a few months doesn't mean I can't enjoy time with you two," she countered.  
"That's not what I meant," he clarified. "But it's not as much fun as it is with you playing with us." He tickled her neck with the tip of his nose.  
"Oh, I almost forgot," she said suddenly. "Minmei came by to see me today."  
"Really?" he forced a reply.  
"She says you're angry with her," she continued. "It's nobody's fault you know that." She had known that Rick and Miriya felt bad about what happened and have tried to assure them that it wasn't anyone's fault. Now she had to convince Rick that Minmei was likewise faultless.  
Rick looked away and remained silent. He thought of the number of times that he had been distracted with Minmei and Lisa ended up getting hurt either physically or emotionally. He wondered why Lisa was trying to make him forgive Minmei.  
"Rick, you can't stay angry with her," she said, drawing his attention by turning his face back to her. "She's our friend."  
"It just seems like every time I get distracted by her, you end up getting hurt," he voiced his thoughts.  
"It would have happened whether she was there or not," she explained. "Besides, it was my idea that we split up. And I should have listened to my gut instinct when I noticed the discrepancy."  
"You're really amazing," he said, knowing that any other woman would have agreed with his decision.  
"You know I'm right about this," she said with her sweet smile. "So, when will you go talk with her?"  
"Why do I have to talk with her?"  
"To tell her that everything is alright," she clarified for him.  
"Hmm, I don't know," he said, trying to make Lisa work her spell to get her way. "I think I need a little bit more convincing."  
Lisa chuckled and looked at Clarisse to make sure she was still asleep before giving Rick what he wanted from her.

When Clarisse woke up from her nap, she was ready to go play again.  
"No, it's time to go to the party," Rick reminded his little girl.  
"What party?" Lisa inquired as she scooped up Clarisse.  
"You'll see," he replied and led the way.  
"We're going to my office?" she asked when she finally got some answers from Rick. "What's the occasion?"  
"You don't remember?" Rick continued to keep mum and knocked on her office door to announce their arrival to the people inside. "It wasn't quite the way I planned to surprise you, but I guess this will have to do." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before opening the door.  
"Happy Admiral's Day!" everyone assembled, which included their close friends and her senior staff, shouted when they entered.  
"What?" Lisa asked Rick, looking confused.  
"Today is the anniversary date of your promotion to admiral of the REF," he explained. "We all decided we'd call it Admiral's Day."  
"We just needed a reason to party in your office," Cindy said as she handed them a piece of cake.  
Rick smiled and took Clarisse from her arms so she could mingle among friends.

"Thanks, that was fun," Lisa said after the party. She tried straightening up but Rick stopped her.  
"You don't have to clean up right now," Rick insisted.  
"Yes, Lisa," Cindy bashfully addressed her, remembering Lisa repeatedly ask her to be less formal especially when she was out of uniform. "I'll clean up for you. It's not too bad."  
"Alright, thanks," she said appreciatively and gave Cindy a hug.  
"I think she's had enough fun for the day," Rick said and went to the couch and scooped up his sleeping daughter.  
"Are you sure you don't have anything else planned?" Lisa teased and wrapped her arm around his free arm.  
"Oh Cindy, are you free to babysit tonight?" Rick turned to Cindy hoping he'd get an affirmative answer.  
"No, I was just kidding," Lisa stopped Rick short. "We're going home. Good night, Cindy."  
"But I do have something in mind," Rick complained as Lisa dragged him out of her office.  
Cindy watched as they left and smiled. She looked forward to the time she had a growing family like the Hunters did. She turned around and quickly tidied up the office.  
"Hey, sorry I missed the party," Brian said from the doorway. "I couldn't get away from the newsroom."  
"It's alright," she replied, giving him a quick kiss.  
"Ready to head home?"  
"Yes, and I think we should start planning an addition to our family," she added sweetly.  
"Do you think we're ready?"  
"Maybe we can babysit the girls one more time," she teased. "Just to make sure." She knew they were and had so much fun with Clarisse and Maia when they had them over.


	25. Chapter 25

Lisa waited patiently for Rick at their usual spot for lunch. She was holding an envelope that held the result of her latest test. She had held out as long as she could but eventually Rick had convinced her it was worth finding out for sure.  
"I thought you said you could wait," she said when he brought the subject up again.  
"I said I could," he confirmed. "But I didn't say I wouldn't try to convince you otherwise. Besides, I want to know if we need  
to decide on a girl's name." He flashed his sweetest smile.  
"Do you really want to know?" she asked.  
"Only if you want to," he conceded.  
"Hello," Rick greeted her when he arrived. "Have you been waiting long?"  
"Not too long," she said, stroking the envelope gently.  
"Have you ordered? I'm hungry," he said, flipping through the menu knowing full well its content being a regular but did it just as a habit.  
"Rick, I've decided," she began.  
"What are you getting?" Rick put down the menu and looked at her. He looked at the envelope she was handing him with a look of confusion.  
"About the baby," she explained. "I asked Jean to check if we're having a boy or a girl."  
Rick looked at the envelope in his hand reverently. Its content was what he had longed to know but knew how hesitant Lisa was about it.  
"Aren't you going to open it?" she wondered, noting his hesitation. She had anticipated him eagerly tearing the envelope to find out.  
"Are you sure? I didn't mean to pressure you into this. Look, I won't bring up the subject again." He felt guilty now that she had gone ahead and gotten the result.  
"It's alright," she assured him. "I think you're right, we should find out. It would ease the anticipation and we can start calling our baby Roy or decide on a girl's name."  
"I'll love the baby either way," he reminded her.  
"I know," she confirmed. "You've proven that with Clarisse." She encouraged him to open the envelope.  
Rick opened the envelope and read its content quickly. He nodded his head in serious consideration.  
"Well?" Lisa held her breath while she waited.  
"I think Clarisse got her wish," he said with a wink. "Hello Roy, can't wait to meet you." He touched Lisa's belly to connect with his son.

Clarisse was overjoyed when Rick and Lisa informed her that she was getting her wish. She climbed the couch and hugged her daddy tightly then kissed her mommy.  
"And we've decided on a name," Rick informed Clarisse. "We're naming your baby brother Roy."  
"A boy named Roy," Clarisse announced, touching Lisa's bulge. "When will he come?"  
"In a few more months," Lisa replied.  
"I can't wait to play with him," Clarisse said happily.  
"Well, it'll be a while before you can play with him," Lisa explained. "He'll be too small and all he'll want to do is sleep and cry."  
"Just like you were," Rick said.  
"I wasn't a cry baby," Clarisse said.  
"Say's you," he said and tickled her.  
"Mommy, help," the little girl squealed, trying in vain to fend off her dad's tickling.  
"Alright you two stop it," Lisa said in her admiral tone they all were familiar to.  
Rick gave his daughter a face which she mimicked to Lisa's amusement.  
"Ouch!" Lisa exclaimed suddenly.  
"What's wrong?" Rick asked in alarm.  
"I think Roy wants to play with you guys," she replied, touching the spot where he had just kicked her.  
"Do you want to feel the baby?" Rick asked and guided Clarisse's little hand to where Lisa's hand was.  
"The baby is moving?" Clarisse asked with wonder.  
"Yes," Rick acknowledged. "And I think little Roy is getting hungry so will you help me make dinner?" He got up and prepared a feast with his little girl while Lisa watched.

"I think you better get the bassinet out of storage," Lisa reminded Rick while they spent an idle weekend at home.  
"Ok," Rick agreed and headed to the little storage room.  
"Mommy look," Clarisse called out. "I made a drawing of daddy, you, and me." She pointed each one of her crayon drawn figures.  
"That's beautiful," Lisa said, tears welling in her eyes for the sweetness she felt from Clarisse's gesture. She kissed the top of her daughter's head as a reward.  
"I can draw more," Clarisse said proudly. "I can draw in different colors."  
"That would be wonderful," Lisa said. "I'll go see what's taking daddy so long. Stay here, ok?" She slowly got up and waited for her daughter to acknowledge.  
"Ok mommy," the little girl said without looking up from her drawing.

Rick found the bassinet behind a hefty box. He moved it to get the baby bed but his attention was drawn to a framed photo that was lying on top of a shelf just above it. He recognized it and picked it up. He didn't realize that it was there all this time.  
"Rick, what's taking you so long?" Lisa called out from behind him. "Did you find it?"  
"Yeah," he managed to say then turned to face her. "I also found this." He showed her the framed photo.  
"Yes, I still have it," she said, trying to read his body language.  
"I thought you didn't find anything at your place."  
"It wasn't at my place," she replied, trying to understand where he was going with it. "I left it on Breetai's ship when we went on the deep space mission. He returned it to me when we went to discuss the SDF-3 plans."  
"So you kept it?" he asked dejectedly.  
"I didn't see anything wrong with that," she said, wondering why he was making such a big deal of it.  
"Why do you need to keep it?" he asked. "Is it because you don't want to forget him?"  
"I've always had it with me," she said defensively. "Are you asking me to forget my past?"  
"If you really believe he's dead, yes." He was just as surprised by his response as she was.  
"That's not fair Rick!" she said, close to tears. After all they've been through; she couldn't believe that he still doubted their relationship.  
Rick saw the hurt in Lisa's eyes. He wanted desperately to comfort her but was frozen in place by his jealousy. He couldn't understand why he felt so upset but knew that he still begrudged Karl for being Lisa's first love.  
"Do whatever you want with it," she said as a parting shot. She left the room without another word.

Rick stood frozen in place and stared at the photo. He didn't notice Clarisse enter the room with her drawing.  
"Daddy," Clarisse tugged at his sleeve. "Look at my drawing."  
Rick bent down and tried to focus on the drawing Clarisse was showing him. He smiled and gave her a kiss.  
"What's that daddy?" Clarisse asked, pointing at the photo frame he was still holding.  
"It's a picture of mommy when she was young," he managed to say.  
"Let me see," she said and looked at the picture. "She's very pretty. Do you have any more pictures of mommy?"  
Rick snapped out of his mood. He realized he was wrong to ask Lisa to forget her past when she had clearly accepted his.  
"Do you have any more pictures of mommy?" Clarisse repeated, looking around a bit.  
"Yeah," he said and went to get the photo album he made for Lisa. He showed Clarisse the few photos that survived the First Robotech War.  
"She is so pretty. I wish there were more pictures of mommy," she stated innocently.  
"Well, we can take more pictures," he suggested.  
"Just like my drawing," she announced proudly.  
"Just like your drawing," he repeated and hugged his little girl. He found wisdom in her simple wish.

After putting Clarisse down for a nap, Rick went to look for Lisa. He found her reading in their room. He sat at the edge of the bed and started to give her a foot massage. He gauged her mood by her acceptance of his touch.  
"Rick, you don't have to do that," Lisa finally said. She was still upset with him and tried hard to keep him at bay by concentrating on her reading.  
"Would it help if I said I was sorry," he began. "I know I shouldn't act that way."  
"Why are you so jealous of him?" she finally asked the same thing.  
"Were you ever jealous of Minmei?" he ventured a comparison.  
"A little bit when you were still pining for her," she admitted. "But that ended when we became a couple." She watched Rick sigh.  
"I don't know why, but I'm just worried that if you see him again or someone who looks like him," he trailed off.  
"Rick," she said gently and extended her hand to him. "I'm over him. I'm in love with you and only you." She kissed him to reinforce that admission.  
"I love you," he whispered. "And I'm sorry I acted the way I did."  
"You have to trust me," she reminded him, trying to change the mood.  
"I do. It's just that I got to end it with Minmei," he revealed. "I don't think you did and I remember you having a crush on Kyle."  
"That's a name I haven't heard in a while," she said with a soft chuckle. "I was never in love with Kyle. He just reminded me of Karl." She wanted to clear that up between them now.  
"That's just it," he insisted. "I remember how emotional you got talking about him. I think that was the first time I realized you were capable of loving someone."  
"Ouch, was I really that bad?" she asked, pretending to be hurt.  
"I think you kept everyone in line with your strict facade," he noted carefully. He didn't want to use the word sourpuss just in case he got into deeper trouble with her.  
"Except you," she said softly. She watched Rick brighten up with that comment. He even ventured to move closer to her.  
"Well, you know me," he said with a teasing tone. "How many times have I disobeyed orders?"  
"Too many to count," she teased back. "At least you followed orders when it counted."  
There was a momentary silence between them as they looked into each other's eyes and expressed their feelings that way.  
"The reason I left the photo on Breetai's ship was because I was finally ready to move on," Lisa finally said. "I didn't think that he'd find it, much less return it to me." She laid her head on his shoulder as he snuggled beside her.  
Rick listened intently. He remembered seeing it and stammering an apology when she found him looking at it in her quarters while he waited for her during the joint mission to deep space with Breetai to recover the satellite factory. He also remembered the awkward conversation they had.  
"Anyway, it's over now," she said finally. "We can close that chapter right?" She ran her hand up and down his chest.  
"Not quite," he admitted.  
"What?" She was surprised he wasn't satisfied with that. She raised her head to look at him and was relieved to see him smiling but wondered what he was thinking of.  
"I've decided we'll keep that photo," he declared with a smile. "It's a cute photo of you; it'd be a shame to throw it away."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'm positive. Besides, I think I'm just going to make you fall deeply in love with me that even if there was another guy who looks like him, you wouldn't even give him a second look." He felt secure in his relationship with her now more than ever and enjoyed the laughter he got from her.  
"So does that mean I have to do the same?" she challenged him.  
"I'm already deeply madly in love with you," he declared. "But I don't mind falling in love all over again."  
"Oh please, I don't think I want to start all over again," she said, thinking much farther than he was.  
"Not at the very beginning," he assured her, knowing how much heartbreak he had caused her at the start of their relationship. "How about any time after I realized how much you mean to me?"  
"Hmm, I think we can work something out," she said with a sensual smile that Rick couldn't resist.


	26. Chapter 26

"In my condition?" Lisa asked incredulously. She couldn't believe that Rick was being over-protective of her.  
"You could give birth any day now," Rick insisted. "Why do you have to go see the SDF-4 now?" They had been building a smaller version of the SDF-3 since their encounter with the Dendronites. They had found resources along the way and the new ship was nearly complete.  
"It's in the final stages of completion," she explained. "I need to do a final walk through with Emil."  
"Let me go instead," he insisted. "I'll bring a camera with me." He knew she was going to point out his inattentiveness to details.  
"Rick, it's routine," she assured him. "I'll be back before you even miss me."  
"If it is routine, then let me do it for you," he doubled his insistence. "I promise I'll be very thorough."  
Lisa considered it for a moment and then conceded. She saw relief wash over Rick's face.  
"You won't regret this," he said with a triumphant smile.  
"I want a full detailed report," she teased.  
"I'll measure every inch of that ship," he teased back.

True to his word, Rick paid attention to every detail that Emil pointed out to him on board the SDF-4. He also asked a few questions that he felt Lisa would like to know. He was certainly impressing everyone who followed him around the ship.  
"Rick!" Max yelled out to him from behind. "You should come see this. The launching pad is awesome. I've never seen anything like this before."  
"We modified it based on one of the science projects in a recent school contest," Emil explained. "It was quite innovative."  
"If Max is impressed, I think it's a winner," Rick joked. "And you know him; he can't wait to try it out."  
"We can setup a demonstration," Emil replied. He signaled to one of his engineers to make it happen.  
Sure enough the launching pad proved to be very efficient and required little time for Max to be hurtled out of the SDF-4 and into space.  
"Quite impressive," Rick noted. "It can come in handy someday. I just hope we don't have to do it too often."  
"I agree," Emil said. "I wish Robotechnology can be used for other things than war."  
"That's what we're trying to do."

After a long day of checking the SDF-4 from top to bottom, Rick finally found a moment to sit down and work on his report. He vowed he would make this the best one ever to impress Lisa. He was almost done when he was interrupted.  
"Admiral Hunter, you are needed on the SDF-3 immediately," the engineer at the communication console informed him.  
"What's wrong?" Rick asked, wondering if the fleet had encountered some unfriendly aliens at their destination. He would have preferred that the main fleet stayed at their current position but Lisa insisted that they move on. He agreed reluctantly and promised to follow as soon as possible.  
"Commodore Grant just said that you are needed on the SDF-3 as soon as possible," the engineer continued.  
Rick didn't need further explanation. If Vince was in-charge, that meant only one thing – that Lisa had gone into labor. He quickly found Max and they set off to return to the SDF-3.  
"Wow, these new VT's are extremely fast. They're faster than the current ones," Max said on the comm. link.  
"Yeah, but I wonder how much faster we can go with these," Rick wondered and pushed it to the limit.  
"Hey, wait up boss," Max teased. "We don't want to hurt Emil's feelings by breaking these."  
"I'm sure he's used to test pilots always pushing the envelope," Rick joked. "I haven't done this in a long while."  
"Yeah, doesn't it feel great?"  
"It does," Rick admitted. "But right now, I just want to get home." With that said, he pushed the VT even faster as they raced back to the SDF-3.

"Lisa!" Rick yelled along the corridor. "Lisa!" He didn't find anyone at the nurse's station so he decided to look for her himself.  
"Rick," Lisa replied after opening the door to her room. She saw him pass by and turn back when he heard her.  
"Lisa," he said urgently. "I didn't miss Roy's birth did I?" He saw the answer to his question soon enough. His hand went immediately to her still bulging belly.  
"Come in here," she said and pulled him in. "You're making such a commotion that Jean will probably scold you for disturbing the other patients."  
"Well, she'll have Vince to blame," he replied in his defense. "He told me to get back here quickly and I didn't know where you were."  
"Alright, you're here now," she said calmly. "But it's going to be a while still."  
"Can I get you anything?" he offered.  
"No, I'm fine" she said.  
"See, I was right to make you stay here," he said with a smile. "What would you have done if you were on the SDF-4, hmm?"  
"Well, I'm sure the engineers on-board will figure out how to help a pregnant woman," she joked.  
Rick frowned at her joke. He didn't like that idea at all.  
"I was just joking," she said, sensing his displeasure. "They would probably faint first at the sight of blood." She reached for his arm and ran her hand up and down to ease his mind.  
"I'm glad I am not going to miss Roy's birth," Rick said kissed her.  
"Uh-oh," Lisa managed to say before bending over. "I think this time he's coming."

A few hours later, Rick and Lisa welcomed their little boy. It was a routine delivery but Rick was still moved to tears as he held Roy in his arms. He kissed a tired Lisa and handed the baby to her to see.  
"Let me take a picture," Jean said.  
"Jean," Lisa started to protest. "I don't think I'm ready."  
"You are just marvelous," Jean assured her. She heard the same thing the last time but knew Lisa loved the photo of Clarisse on the day she was born. She knew this would be the same.  
"You look beautiful," Rick seconded. He kissed her forehead then posed beside her and Roy.

"Daddy!" Clarisse called out to him as Max led her to the nursery window.  
"Hello," Rick greeted her and scooped her up.  
"Where is my baby brother?"  
"There," he replied and pointed to the little boy surrounded by other babies.  
"He's bald," Clarisse noted.  
"Well, he's still a baby," he explained. "His hair will grow eventually."  
"Congratulations," Max finally managed to get a word in. "I guess we got back just in time."  
"Yeah."  
"Can I hold him?" Clarisse asked eager to meet her baby brother.  
"No, not yet. He's sleeping."  
"Where's mommy?"  
"She's resting, too." Rick knew his little girl was disappointed but he wanted Lisa to have some rest.  
"Clarisse, do you want to sleep over with Maia?" Max suggested.  
"Ok," Clarisse replied happily.  
"Thanks," Rick said gratefully. "I owe you one."

"Good morning mommy," Clarisse greeted her when she woke up.  
"Good morning," Rick greeted, too. He had gone to pick up Clarisse so she could be with Lisa when she woke up.  
"Hi," Lisa greeted both of them and received their kisses. She slowly rose up and listened to Clarisse's story about seeing her baby brother.  
"Should I go get him?" Rick offered. "It's time for his feeding isn't it?"  
"Can I feed him?" Clarisse asked innocently.  
"No Clarisse," Lisa replied. "That's my job. Your job is to be a good big sister, ok?"  
"Ok," the little girl agreed.  
"Look who's awake," Jean announced from the door and carrying Roy in her arms.  
"Hi Roy," Rick greeted his baby boy since he was the closest to the door. He carefully took the baby from Jean and kissed him before handing him to Lisa.  
"Can I hold him?" Clarisse asked eagerly.  
"Alright, but you have to support his neck," Lisa said and showed Clarisse how.  
Jean couldn't help it but took a photo of them which turned out to be a very sweet one. It had Roy in Clarisse's arms, and she in turn was in Lisa and Rick's arms.

"When will you come home, mommy?" Clarisse asked after she finished her breakfast.  
"Maybe today if Jean will let me," Lisa replied. She watched Rick cradle Roy while she ate.  
"Ok, I'll go ask her," Clarisse offered. She slid off the bed with Lisa's help and tried to open the door.  
"I think I should go with her," Rick said, handing Roy back to Lisa. "Besides, I think he is ready for his breakfast." He gave Lisa a quick kiss on her forehead.  
After Lisa had finished feeding Roy, both Rick and Clarisse returned to inform her that Jean had agreed to let her go home that afternoon.  
"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Lisa teased Rick.  
"How hard can it be?" Rick teased back. "Besides, I have a little helper now." He lifted Clarisse up to the bed.  
"Hello," Max greeted at the door. "Can we meet the baby?"  
"Why can't we?" Miriya asked behind him. "They are our friends."  
"Maia, come meet my baby brother," Clarisse invited her friend.  
Max picked up his little girl so she could see the baby.  
"He's tiny," Maia noted. She reached out to touch the baby tentatively.  
"You were tiny once," Max informed his little girl.  
"But he'll grow up soon enough," Miriya added.  
"Will we grow up to be as big as you?" Maia asked innocently.  
"I think you'll be just as big as we are," Max replied and thought he saw a spark of aspiration from both girls.  
"I can't wait," Clarisse and Maia said in unison.  
"Don't grow up too quickly," Rick said and kissed Clarisse. "I don't think I'm ready for it yet."  
"Neither am I," Max agreed and kissed Maia.  
Lisa and Miriya both smiled and looked on. They both knew how much the two grown men adored their little girls.

After they got settled in, Rick took charge of getting everyone settled in. He made sure that Lisa was comfortable before heading off to tuck Clarisse into bed.  
"I love you daddy," Clarisse said.  
"I love you, too," Rick replied and gave her a quick kiss. "Now go to sleep."  
As if on cue, Roy started to cry in the room next door.  
"I got it," Rick called out from the door to make sure Lisa didn't have to get up.  
Rick tried everything to soothe Roy but he just wouldn't go to sleep. He knew it wasn't because he was hungry but perhaps it was just unfamiliarity of his new surroundings.  
"Daddy," Clarisse called out from her room. "I can't sleep."  
Rick went over with Roy into Clarisse's room.  
"Is he going to cry all night?" Clarisse asked, standing up on her bed.  
"I'm trying to get him to sleep," Rick said and tried once more to soothe Roy to sleep. "Maybe you can help me?" He was willing to try anything.

Lisa woke up to a quiet room. She turned to look for Rick and didn't find him beside her. She got up and looked for him. She found him in Clarisse's room with both children sleeping on top of Rick. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she watched the touching scene.  
Rick stirred and saw Lisa at the doorway. He nodded and smiled at her.  
Lisa approached and gently picked up the sleeping baby. Roy stirred but didn't wake up thankfully.  
Rick got up and carried Clarisse to her bed. He gave her a quick kiss before following Lisa into their room. He briefly watched Lisa before climbing into their bed.  
Lisa gently placed Roy into his bassinet next to their bed. She watched as the baby slept peacefully. She climbed into bed and noticed that Rick had already fallen asleep.  
"Thank you," she whispered and kissed him.  
"I love you," he whispered back and pulled her into his arms.  
"I guess we have our early Christmas present," she said.  
"Christmas already?" he asked, half asleep.  
"Next week," she reminded him. "Have you finished your gift shopping?"  
Rick replied by softly snoring and drifting off to sleep dreaming of Lisa's reaction to his present in a week.


	27. Chapter 27

The Hunters were awoken by the cry of their newest member. He was adamant for attention.  
"I'll take care of him," Lisa offered, knowing that it was feeding time.  
"I'll go get Clarisse," Rick offered and got up anyway.  
"Daddy," Clarisse greeted him when he entered her room, eager arms outstretched for him to lift her out of her crib.  
"Good morning," Rick said and picked her up. "Are you ready to brush your teeth?"  
"Where's mommy?" the little girl asked expecting the usual pampering from both of them.  
"She's taking care of Roy."  
"Is he going to brush his teeth, too?"  
"He doesn't have teeth yet," he reminded her. "But when he does, will you show him how?"  
Clarisse nodded her head definitively.  
"That's my girl."

"Hi mommy," Clarisse greeted her when she joined them in the kitchen. She was eating her cereal beside her dad.  
Lisa watched the two huddled over their bowls eating in similar manner. They looked so cute together.  
"Want some?" Rick offered.  
"Thanks," Lisa said gratefully. She sat across from them and was about to eat when the doorbell rang.  
"Who could that be?" Rick wondered a bit annoyed. He wasn't expecting anyone that early.  
"I'll get it," Clarisse offered.  
"No, finish your breakfast first," Rick said and went to see who it was.  
"Good morning, Admiral Hunter," the cheery voice of Cindy came through to the kitchen.  
Lisa heard Rick gruffly complain about the early visit.  
"Sorry sir, but we just had to come see the baby," Brian explained.  
"Cindy, Brian, come on in," Lisa greeted in a more inviting tone.  
"Good morning, Admiral," Cindy greeted formally.  
"Please, just call me Lisa," she insisted. She knew Cindy still felt uncomfortable calling her by her first name.  
"Yes ma'am," Cindy replied and gave Clarisse a warm hug.  
"We would've gone to the hospital but we found out you've already gone home," Brian explained.  
"And you couldn't wait until much later?" Rick huffed.  
"Roy is asleep right now," Lisa said and gave Rick's arm a soft squeeze.  
"We can come back later," Cindy said, gently pushing Brian out of the kitchen.  
"You can see him, just be very quiet," Lisa suggested. "He's just as cranky as Rick in the morning." She winked at Rick as she led the two to see Roy.

On Christmas Eve, Clarisse was more interested in finding the presents under the tree than going to bed.  
"I can't sleep daddy," she insisted as Rick tucked her in.  
"You have to go to sleep or Santa won't come to deliver your presents," he gently reminded her.  
"What if Roy's crying scares him away?" she wondered.  
"Santa knows about Roy and he won't be scared," he assured her. "He probably even has a present for him."  
After a few more childish questions answered, Rick managed to get his little girl to close her eyes and go to sleep. He quietly left the room and joined Lisa in the living room.  
"Is she asleep?" Lisa asked softly.  
"She's trying," he assured her, sitting next to her on the floor by the tree. He knew that feeling of anticipation Clarisse was feeling because he felt the same way as a little boy. He casually picked up a wrapped present and shook it to determine what was inside.  
"Rick," she scolded him gently and took the gift away from him.  
"What?" he inquired with a boyish grin. He remembered the same stern look from his father when he and Roy would sneak a peek at their presents.  
"If you're naughty, Santa isn't giving you your present," she warned him.  
"I already have my present," he said mischievously and kissed her. "I can't ask for anything more."  
"So are you saying I didn't have to buy you a present?" she teased him. "You could have told me that before I stood in line to get it."  
"What did you get me?" he asked with boyish excitement.  
"You'll just have to wait," she said. "Now let's go to bed or Santa isn't coming."  
Rick took one last look around the tree and followed her to their room.

"Mommy, daddy," Clarisse called out as loud as she could on Christmas day early morning.  
"It's your turn," Lisa said, giving Rick a nudge.  
Rick got up quickly and went to collect his little girl. He was as excited about opening presents as she was.  
"Mommy, look at all the presents," Clarisse declared with glee as she joined them with Roy in her arms.  
"Guess who this one is for," Rick asked, holding out a very big box. He watched contentedly as Clarisse tore into it to get to the teddy bear inside. He hugged the little girl who hugged the bear tightly.  
"This is for Roy," Rick said, passing another box to Lisa. He watched her open the box while he read the card.  
"Let me guess," Lisa said with a knowing smile. "This is from Max."  
"Yeah, it says hope these are enough," he read the note and looked at the huge pack of diapers.  
"You've gotten better at it," she teased and kissed him.  
"Well, I can tell him that I hadn't and get a continuous supply of diapers until Roy is potty trained," he said, getting the joke and plotting a joke back.  
"You two will never grow up will you?" Lisa said, getting up to get her present for him.  
Rick tore through the wrapping with as much enthusiasm as Clarisse did with all her presents. He was completed speechless when he saw a replica of the vintage biplane he flew years ago.  
"It's remote controlled," she explained. "That way you can fly it around sometime."  
"Thanks a lot," he said sincerely and kissed her. He then got up and got his present for her.  
Lisa looked at the small rectangular box with a big red bow on it. The bow was so big it almost covered the whole box. She set it aside and looked inside the box. She was teary eyed at what she saw.  
"Someone said pearls are a woman's best friend," he said, pulling the strand of sea green pearls and putting it around her neck.  
Lisa ran her fingers over them and wondered how he managed to get them.  
"Got them from the last planet we surveyed and got resources from," he explained. "I thought of you the minute we found them."  
"They're beautiful," she said. "I love the color."  
"Thought you would," he said, quite pleased with himself.

Like her parents, Clarisse was doting on her brother. She was trying to be the best big sister she could possibly be. Both Rick and Lisa were very proud and so she was being rewarded with a big serving of ice cream.  
"Can I have another cherry?" Clarisse requested.  
"Sure you can have another," Lisa replied and gave her cherry to Clarisse.  
Not to be outdone, Rick also gave his cherry to his daughter. And he gave her a quick tickle that elicited the familiar squeal from her.  
"Come on you two, finish up so we can get to the park," Lisa reminded them.  
After their ice cream treat, the Hunters headed to their favorite spot at the park to enjoy some family time. Clarisse always enjoyed it because she could run and explore around the artificial pond. This time she was preoccupied with feeding the ducks.  
"She's growing up so fast," Rick noted as he watched her try to chase the ducks.  
"I know," Lisa agreed, trying to soothe Roy who was fussing.  
"Here, let me," Rick offered. He took the baby and quickly got the baby calmed.  
"Wow, that's impressive."  
"It's the practice I got from Clarisse."  
Lisa started to tear up which concerned Rick.  
"Did I do something wrong?"  
"No, it's just that you're exactly the father I …" she trailed off. She loved her father but wished he was more involved when she was growing up.  
Rick drew Lisa into his arm while cradling Roy on his other arm. He gave her a kiss on her forehead to show her that he understood how she felt.  
"I think your father did what he could," he finally said to break the silence. "And I must say that I like the way you turned out; an amazing, brave and committed woman who has led us this far and beyond on this mission. It also doesn't hurt that you're so beautiful."  
Lisa blushed. She had to agree that her father did what he could in his own way. And she loved him for it. After a few minutes, she stood up which surprised Rick.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I think I'll go help Clarisse feed the ducks," she replied and flashed him her sweetest smile. "Every moment counts."  
Rick smiled back and knew what she meant.

Rick finally caught up with Lisa when she reached the end of the running path they were on. They had decided to go back to their jogging routine after she recovered but he hadn't expected her to be that fit after recently giving birth. He suspected she was but still thought she would take it slower.  
"You're out of shape," Lisa teased. "Maybe next time I should give you a head start."  
"I don't need a head start," he reasoned. "I actually like the view from behind."  
"Are you saying that you don't like the view from the front?" she asked, picking up on his thoughts.  
"Well, it would be difficult running backwards to do that," he explained with a wide grin on his face. "But I really love the view from here." He moved in closer to her.  
"Admiral Hunter, are you flirting with me?" she wrapped her arms around his neck but kept a safe distance.  
"Well, are you offended, Admiral Hayes-Hunter?" he asked, leaning forward to give her a kiss. "Will I be in trouble?"  
"We will be if we stay out here," she told him, pulling away slightly. "Let me give Cindy a quick call and check my schedule."  
Rick moved behind Lisa and pulled her into his embrace. He heard her tell Cindy to move her appointments later. He was sure that his morning was quite open and couldn't wait for her to finish her call.  
"Race you back home," she said, breaking away from him and starting to jog back the path.

"I've missed you," Rick said after they showered.  
"I didn't go anywhere," she teased, preparing to head to work. She slipped into her skirt.  
"You know what I mean." He moved in to zip her skirt.  
Lisa turned around to face him with a seductive smile.  
"Hmm, you better be careful," he warned. "I may not let you go back to work."  
"I don't think you have a choice," she reminded him. She picked up her jacket and started to button the front.  
"Spoilsport," he pouted.  
"Someone has to be or nothing will get done around here," she tried to avoid his advances.

Lisa was glad to be back at work but also missed attending to Roy full-time. That was the sacrifice she had to make especially now that the SDF-4 was close to operational. She was trying to decide who to assign on-board without undue inconvenience to either ship. Rick, who was making the final inspection, was the obvious choice but it meant being separated from him which she knew she and their children couldn't bear. She opened the door to her office and went in.  
"He's so adorable," Cindy said as she returned to the office.  
"Well, does that mean you're planning on having a baby of your own soon?" Lisa teased. She was glad that Cindy was around to help when she was away for a meeting or two. She went over Roy's crib to quickly check up on him and saw that he was oblivious to the world as he napped.  
"Do you think I'm ready?" Cindy wondered out loud.  
Lisa was about to respond but Roy stirred and started to cry. She picked him up to soothe him and he quickly calmed down.  
"I don't think I can ever learn to do that," Cindy noted.  
"It comes with practice," Lisa assured her and gently handed her the baby.  
Roy gurgled a little but seemed content to be in Cindy's arms.  
"Hey there," Rick greeted from behind Lisa.  
"You're back," Lisa said happily and turned to hug him.  
"Yeah, can't stand being away from you," he replied and gave her a kiss.  
"Well, I guess that's our cue to go for a stroll," Cindy said to Roy.  
"Thanks Cindy," Rick said as Cindy walked past them.  
"We'll be back before you go home," Cindy said as a parting shot.  
"How was the inspection?" Lisa asked, getting back to business.  
"I think the SDF-4 is ship-shape and ready," Rick said briefly then drew Lisa into his arms.  
"Well, now the question is who's going to command it," she said quietly. She knew she had to be professional about it but couldn't help letting her personal feelings cloud her decision.  
Rick knew the anguish she might be going through in making that decision. He wished he could think of an alternative solution.  
"Excuse me," Vince spoke urgently by the door. "May I have a word Admiral?"  
"Come in Vince," Lisa invited and stepped out of Rick's embrace. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"  
Rick started to head out the door to give them privacy but Vince stopped him.  
"I actually wanted to talk with both of you."  
"What's up?" Rick prompted and walked back to Lisa's side.  
"Have you made a decision on who would take command of the SDF-4?" Vince inquired directly.  
"Not really," Lisa replied and stole a glance at Rick.  
"Good, good," Vince said quite relieved. "In that case I was hoping you'd consider me for the position."  
Both Lisa and Rick looked at Vince in disbelief.  
"I don't mean to overreach," Vince apologized, thinking that he had offended them both. "I know there are more senior officers better suited for the post."  
"It's not that," Lisa assured him. "I'm certain that Admiral Edwards is quite content with his current ship and flying ahead of the main fleet."  
"And I don't think we're ready to place such a powerful ship in his command," Rick reminded her.  
"Rick," Lisa gave him a gentle warning look. "I think it would be better if I speak with Vince alone."  
Rick acquiesced and left them.  
"I have to agree with him," Vince said before Rick closed the door. "Admiral Edwards may use it to shoot first and ask questions later. You know how hot-headed he can be."  
"I know, but he is better handled with kid gloves," she stated. "We can't fight among ourselves when there's much at stake."


	28. Chapter 28

Days passed by quickly and soon the SDF-4 was fully staffed and operational. Rick trained the team before handing off to Vince.  
"Well Vince, take good care of her," Rick said as he climbed on-board the shuttle back to the SDF-3.  
"Don't worry a bit," Vince said proudly. "She's in good hands."  
"I know; that's why we picked you."  
"See you soon."

Rick couldn't get back to the SDF-3 fast enough. If he were piloting a VT, he knew he could've been there already. But Lisa had insisted he take the shuttle.  
"Welcome back Admiral," the flight deck officer greeted him.  
"It's good to be back," Rick replied, hurrying to the lift that would take him home to Lisa and the kids.

Rick entered his quarters and immediately hugged the robed woman he saw. He spun her around and was shocked to see who it was. The towel wrapping her hair fell and revealed long black tresses.  
"Rick!" Lisa greeted, coming out of their bedroom.  
"I didn't know it wasn't you," he stammered an excuse. "What is Minmei doing in your robe?" He looked and wondered how he could've mistaken Minmei for Lisa. Sure Minmei had her hair wrapped in a towel and was wearing Lisa's robe but he should've known better.  
"It's alright," Lisa assured him, reading his mind. "Minmei had a little accident courtesy of your son."  
"What do you mean?" Rick asked in confusion.  
"Roy sprayed me with pee," Minmei said with a slight pout.  
"I'm so sorry," Lisa said apologetically. "I didn't know he would."  
"I'm sure he didn't mean to," Rick defended his son. "That's all he does and you really need to be prepared for anything."  
"It's okay," Minmei finally accepted.  
"Your clothes must be dry by now," Lisa offered.  
"I can get it," Minmei announced, heading for the laundry nook.

"Why don't you ask Minmei to stay for dinner?" Lisa suggested and headed into the kitchen.  
"So that she can complain about Roy again?" Rick countered. "Besides, I want to be alone with you." He nuzzled her neck as she prepared dinner.  
"Rick, we can do that after dinner." She tried unsuccessfully to push Rick away.  
"Are you saying that you don't miss me?" he asked with slight disappointment.  
"Of course I did," she assured him and gave him a quick kiss. "But since I'm making dinner, it would be polite to invite her."  
"I'm back," Minmei announced when she rejoined them.  
Rick invited Minmei to stay for dinner but she declined to his relief. He didn't mind having friends over but he really wanted to just spend the night alone with Lisa. Besides, if Minmei stayed for dinner, she may want to stay longer after the kids went to bed.  
"Are you sure?" Lisa inquired.  
"Yeah, I already made dinner plans," Minmei lied.  
"Daddy!" Clarisse yelled at the top of her lungs when she came out of her room. She had been playing with her toys that she hadn't heard him come home. She ran into his arms and he scooped her up for a quick kiss.  
"How's my little girl?"  
"I want to show you something daddy," she replied. "Mommy and I worked on it all morning."  
"You did?" he said, looking lovingly at Lisa.  
"Yes!"  
Minmei quietly left because she felt that she was intruding into a family moment. Only Lisa noticed but she didn't want to make Minmei feel any awkwardness. She knew that Minmei was lonely and hoped that somehow she would find someone to fill the void.  
"Mommy," Clarisse drew her attention. "Daddy says he loves my drawing."  
Lisa smiled and watched Rick proudly post her latest artwork on their display board.

"Hello," Rick greeted Lisa when she entered their bedroom after putting the kids to bed.  
"Hello," Lisa replied seductively. She was fairly glad for the privilege of having bigger quarters especially now that Roy was old enough to be in his own room.  
Rick moved towards Lisa to draw her into his arms.  
"Let me just check the baby monitors," Lisa said, evading him slightly.  
"They'll be fine," he said, pulling her back. "If they need anything, I'm sure they can wail loud enough."  
"Rick! That would wake up the neighbors. What will they think of us?"  
"I think they already know we have kids," he teased. "But seeing how happy those two are, I'm sure everyone knows how well cared for they are."  
Lisa knew he was right and let him carry her to bed.

Another year had quickly passed and Rick once again found himself in-charge of the SDF-3. He wondered how many more of those he would have to go through before they finally reached their destination. But before they could reach it, they needed to replenish their resources and have recently found twin planets that fit the bill. When they started negotiations to trade, they realized that the two planets were locked in a timeless feud that prevented them from trading with both. And if they traded with just one, they're needs could deplete its resources that could place it at a disadvantage that it would not willingly give them what they need anyway. So, Lisa and Exedore had attempted to resolve the feud by acting as mediators while he waited on the SDF-3. He was helping Roy get into his pajamas when he heard the familiar ring.  
"Hi, how are things there?" Lisa asked over the communication link.  
"Dull without you," Rick replied frankly. "When do you think you'll be back?"  
"I think we're making progress and should be done in a few days," she said. "I miss you."  
"I miss you more," he said. "So, they've finally come to an agreement?"  
"I think that no one really remembers what the feud is all about any more. They're just propagating an age old misunderstanding. It's unfortunate the Capuletian prince and Montecchian princess are caught in the middle of it. I definitely see their strong love for each other and I think that this union is just what they need to create a harmonious co-existence. I certainly hope it doesn't end up like the Shakespearean play."  
Rick gave Lisa a blank stare.  
"Romeo and Juliet," she clarified.  
"I knew what you meant," he finally let on with a sly smile. "I wasn't day-dreaming all the time in school. Anyway, I think if there is anyone capable of preventing a tragedy, that's you."  
"Thanks for your vote of confidence. Exedore and I will certainly try our best."  
"Someone's here to say 'hi'," he announced as his little boy tried to clamber up his leg.  
"Hello Roy," Lisa greeted with tears forming in her eyes especially when Roy touched the screen hoping to touch her face.  
"Me, too, daddy," Clarisse requested, reaching up to be lifted up.  
Rick picked her up and placed her over his other knee. He let the kids and Lisa exchange a tender moment. When Roy started to yawn, he told Lisa that he'd put them to bed and be back shortly.  
"Come home soon, mommy," Clarisse pleaded as parting words before Rick took her to bed.

"I'm back," Rick announced when he returned.  
"Don't forget to take the kids for their medical check-up," Lisa reminded him.  
"Got it covered," he assured her. "Cindy already put a sticky note to remind me." He pulled it off the side of the screen to show her.  
"And don't forget to hold their hands if they get a shot."  
"Got it. Anything else?"  
"Aren't you due for an annual physical, too?"  
"I'll wait until you return so you can hold my hand if I get a shot," he joked.  
Lisa couldn't help but laugh. But before she could say anything, Exedore entered the room to let her know they were off to another meeting.  
"I have to go, I'll see you soon," she said and pressed her hand against her screen.  
"Good luck, and see you soon," he replied and pressed his hand in a similar fashion across from hers.

Lisa and Exedore took a quick lift ride to the meeting. They were shocked to see that each party was engaged in another yelling match with each other when the door opened.  
"Once more, into the breach," Exedore said.  
"I guess so," she agreed and took a deep breath before joining him to calm the assemblage.

Lisa got off the shuttle and was expecting Rick and the kids to welcome her.  
"Admiral Hayes-Hunter," the flight deck officer greeted her when she reached the last of the steps. "A call for you," he added and handed her the handset.  
"Rick?" she inquired over the phone. "Oh, hi Cindy. Yes, I'll be right there." She was obviously disappointed that it wasn't Rick on the phone as she hurried to her office. She knew that duty came first and she can deal with her feelings later.  
When she entered her office, she found Rick sitting at her desk hard at work. She was surprised but it explained why his absence at the flight deck.  
"Oh, hi," Rick greeted her when he looked up. "When did you get back?"  
"Just now," she replied. "What's up? Cindy told me to come here ASAP."  
"For starters," he started to explain, picking up a bouquet of flowers hidden from her view. "Welcome back!"  
"I thought you've forgotten."  
"How can I possibly forget when I counted the minutes until your return?" he admitted. "It's no fun going to bed alone at night. Besides, the kids keep asking when you'll be back."  
"Ahh, so that's it. I guess I have the kids to thank for then," she teased and quickly appeased him when he reacted with mock hurt.  
"To prove I really missed you, I've reserved a table for us at the swankiest place this side of the fleet."  
"I just want to be with you at home," she suggested.  
"Can't miss this place," he insisted. "Besides, you are home and with me." He took her hand and tugged her behind him.  
Lisa was glad that she didn't dissuade Rick because she had a wonderful night out with him and certainly set the mood for when they got home.

Lisa was enthusiastically greeted by her kids when she arrived to pick them up at the Sterlings.  
"Does this mean I'll be all alone again daddy?" Maia asked unhappily. She obviously enjoyed having Clarisse and Roy over.  
"Well, we can have another sleepover at our place," Lisa suggested, rewarded by a smile from Maia.  
"Can we do it tonight mommy?" Clarisse asked, equally excited as Maia by the idea.  
"Maybe tomorrow night," she replied. "I just want you two all to myself tonight." She elicited a hug from Clarisse who was then joined by Roy.  
"Hey there," Rick greeted when he arrived behind them. "You just couldn't wait to see them, huh?" He woke up alone and deduced correctly where she was.  
"Daddy!" Clarisse yelled and threw her arms up for him to lift her up. Roy bounded for his leg and tugged at his pant leg for the same treatment.  
"Ready to go home?" Rick asked both kids and got the affirmative nods from them.  
"Thanks," Lisa said gratefully to Max and Miriya before following her family home.

"Mommy, daddy," Clarisse called out excitedly from the living room while they were preparing breakfast.  
"What is it?" Lisa asked, walking over to the counter that divided the kitchen and living room.  
"Roy just called me 'Risse'," she explained.  
"Are you sure?" Rick asked, walking out of the kitchen and heading towards Roy.  
"Yes daddy," Clarisse insisted.  
Lisa and Rick waited for Roy to repeat the word he uttered to Clarisse.  
"Maybe he sneezed," Rick tried to explain the incident when Roy showed no inclination to speak again.  
"No daddy," she insisted again. "Roy say my name," she tried to encourage Roy to repeat her name.  
"Well, he'll say it again when he's ready," Lisa noted. She gave Roy a hug.  
Rick picked up Clarisse and headed for the kitchen.  
"Risse!" Roy clearly said this time while pointing at his sister. He squirmed in Lisa's arms trying to follow Clarisse.  
Rick and Lisa were overjoyed and hugged each child in turn to show their appreciation for the effort.  
"You know what this means don't you?" Rick said. "We now have two chatterboxes with a million questions to ask."  
Lisa laughed and playfully boxed his arm.


	29. Chapter 29

"Transfer of resources is going according to schedule," Breetai informed Lisa during their weekly call. "Thanks to your effort, we have all that we need."  
"I had Exedore's help," Lisa reminded him, sharing the credit with her friend. She knew that they needed a lot to replenish their supplies and taking from only one of the planets would deplete its resources and create a disadvantage for the previously disputing races. It was through Exedore's extensive knowledge of intergalactic history and protocols that they were able to broker peace. With the union of the prince and princess, she hoped that they would have lasting peace from then on.  
"It was quite a romantic end," Exedore noted, voicing her thoughts. "I must read this 'Romeo and Juliet' that you mentioned."  
"I can have a copy sent to you," she offered, jotting a quick note for Cindy.  
"I find it amazing that there are similarities in human literature," Breetai reflected. "It allowed us to change the course of history in this planetary system." He had heard from Exedore the gist of the story and how they had applied gentle persuasion for the kings and queens to see how their adamant objection to their children's love could end in tragedy.  
"I think we're all connected somehow," she mused. "We all live to either love or fight."  
"Some are more predisposed to fight," Breetai said casually, knowing that they were built by the Robotech Masters as fighting machines.  
"But not unable to overcome it," she reminded him. "The Zentraedi is proof that a race can learn that there is more to just fighting and find love, compassion and friendship."  
"True, anything is possible," Exedore agreed.  
Just then, the door opened and revealed two little children running towards Lisa.  
"Mommy," Clarisse greeted first.  
Lisa hugged both her kids before asking them to greet Exedore and Breetai through the communication console.  
"Hello Uncle Exedore, hello Uncle Breetai," Clarisse greeted in turn as her mother requested.  
"Unkey Exedol, unkey Bleetai," Roy tried to mimic his sister as best he could.  
"No Roy, it's Exe-dore," Clarisse tried to correct him by enunciating. After a few tires, she gave up seeing that he was not yet ready to say it right.  
The adults watching were quite amused and knew that Roy tried his best.  
"Well gentlemen, thank you for the updates," Lisa said at last, indicating the end of their meeting. "I'll talk with you soon."

"Why can't we come?" Clarisse asked as she watched Lisa pack her bag. Roy was sitting next to her and pulling things out of Lisa's bag.  
"Because it's work and no one is going to look after you when I'm in meetings," Lisa explained. She realized what Roy was doing so she pulled the bag a little further away from him.  
"Daddy can come with us," the little girl suggested, determined to get Lisa to take them with her.  
"Daddy is going to be busy here," she answered her little girl. She could see a familiar determined look on Clarisse's face and knew it was going to be tough to dissuade her.  
"Please mommy," Clarisse begged.  
"Please mommy," Roy seconded, not really understanding but loved mimicking his older sister.  
"Are you going to help me with this?" Lisa finally said and looked at Rick. She saw him merely shrug his shoulders in response.  
"Risse, I promise we'll do something together when I get back," Lisa tried to bargain with her daughter.  
"But we want to come with you," Clarisse insisted with a slight pout. "Please …"  
"Please," was all Roy could say, still not understanding what was going on.  
"Kids, let me talk to mommy," Rick finally interceded. He watched the two little ones scramble off the bed and out their room.  
"Rick, it's not going to happen," Lisa tried to cut him off before he started. She knew he was a pushover when it came to the kids.  
"The kids just want to be with you, I see no harm," he persisted.  
"Who's going to watch them while I'm working? It's not like I'm going on a vacation. And I'm not going to ask Exedore to babysit even if he is very fond of them. They're quite a handful and you know it."  
"Then let me come with you," he suggested. "We can put Max in charge. It's about time we train him for command duties."  
"You wanted to go all this time didn't you?" she eyed him carefully.  
Rick smiled his innocent smile in reply.  
Lisa had to admit that it was a good opportunity to give Max some experience with command and she did miss the kids terribly when she had to travel even if it was between ships in the fleet.  
"Besides, I think it would be a great educational opportunity for the kids to meet the Zentraedis," he added. "It will teach them tolerance and appreciation of difference."  
"Do you think they're ready?" Lisa asked with a look of apprehension. "They're still too young."  
"They'll be fine."

Upon their arrival on Breetai's ship, they were greeted by Exedore and Breetai. Clarisse was fairly enthusiastic about meeting the towering Breetai but Roy was astounded by his size, hiding behind Lisa's leg as he stared at the giant before him.  
"Say hi to Uncle Breetai, Roy," Lisa encouraged as she picked him up. But instead of doing as she asked, Roy buried his face in Lisa's shoulder.  
"Look, Roy, it's Uncle Breetai," Clarisse encouraged her brother as well.  
"Perhaps he needs some time to warm up to him," Rick suggested, hoping Breetai wasn't offended.  
"Yes, you've had a long trip," Breetai agreed and showed he understood. "We can try this again later."  
After they were shown to their quarters, Lisa still couldn't pry Roy off her shoulder.  
"Come on Roy," Rick said, trying to help but unsuccessfully. "You're a big boy aren't you? It's just us now." He finally managed to get a hold of the boy to pull him away only to have him start crying loudly.  
"It's okay," Lisa tried to soothe the wailing boy. "Mommy's here." She took Roy back into her arms.  
"Should I tell Exedore to cancel the meeting?" he suggested, seeing that Roy was not easily parted from Lisa. He wondered if he had overestimated Roy's readiness to meet Breetai in person.  
"No, we can't delay any more. You'll just have to go in my place."  
Rick knew it was the only choice so he did as he was told. He hoped that when he returned, Roy was back to his usual self.

Rick returned to their temporary quarters to a more relaxed domestic atmosphere. He saw that Roy was playing with Clarisse and Lisa was preparing dinner.  
"Daddy!" Roy called out first for once and flung his arms open to be lifted up.  
"Hi daddy!" Clarisse greeted next, wanting to be lifted up as well.  
"You're back," Lisa greeted and wiped her hands on her apron. "How did the meeting go?"  
"Long and lots of things to do," Rick replied with a tired look. "I don't know how you do it."  
"Well, I guess you were right," she said with a smile. "This experience would do us all good. You can learn to handle more command duties." She gave him a quick kiss.  
"Well, I know how to delegate. I will assign them all back to you," he teased.  
"See, you're already becoming a pro," she chuckled. "Oh, and by the way, I outrank you so you can't assign anything to me." She gave him a playful smile before going to set the table for dinner.

Lisa checked her watch one more time as she waited for Rick to arrive. She had hoped that he would take a day off so they could spend the whole day together but knew well enough that it was lucky to get even half a day off during this busy period. With a new ship on the fleet, they needed to recruit and train more officers. She was grateful to her crew who took on the task without complaint as it was. She checked the picnic basket she packed that morning one more time before opening the bay doors to wait for Rick inside.  
An hour later, Rick arrived and entered the same way Lisa did in a rush. He didn't want to keep her waiting but realized too late he was at the wrong location. When he got in, he was amazed by what he saw and stood in awe.  
"Rick, you're finally here," Lisa greeted with a hint of impatience in her voice. "What took you so long?" She realized belatedly that he wasn't that late but wished he hadn't been an hour tardy.  
"I got lost," he stammered an apology. "I thought it was Bay 48A not 48B." Being on a huge ship, it took him that long to go from one end to the other when he realized the error.  
"I specifically told Louie which one," she said, confident she gave precise direction.  
"I guess he missed that tiny detail, he just wrote down Bay 48," he said, showing her Louie's scribbled note. He didn't realize there were two bays until he got to level 48.  
"Well, you're here now," she echoed words she said a long time ago when he was likewise late for a picnic. Those were different times but she made a mental note that picnics were always going to be this way for them. "So, what do you think?" Gauging from his reaction, she knew exactly what he was thinking.  
"This is …" he trailed off, still stunned by what he saw in front of him.  
Before them was an artificial beach complete with white sands and random waves lapping the shoreline a few steps away from where they stood. Strewn about were faux sea shells to complete the effect.  
"Amazing what we can accomplish huh?"  
"Yeah," he managed to say, kneeling down to scoop some sand and let the grains run through his fingers.  
"Last one in is baby-sitting for a month," she challenged him as she started to strip down to her bathing suit.  
"Not fair!" he objected to her challenge. "I don't have my trunks on and you had a head start." He didn't really mind baby-sitting the kids even when they're on duty but his competitive nature made him want to beat her into the waters nonetheless.  
"I won't tell if you won't," she suggested seductively.  
Rick quickly stripped down to his shorts and chased Lisa into the waters. He plunged into the arriving waves beside her. The water was slightly salty but suitably cold. He emerged above the water line and looked around him to find her. He had a momentary sense of panic when he didn't see her anywhere but was quickly relieved when she finally emerged slightly to his left.  
"What?" she inquired, seeing the panicked look on his face.  
"I almost forgot that you are a very good swimmer," he said, a smile returning to his face for her benefit.  
"When did you see me swim?" she wondered aloud.  
"Remember when you rescued me from drowning when we were trying to escape the soldiers on Breetai's ship?"  
"That was so long ago and I remember you were unconscious then to notice," she joked.  
"Well considering you got both of us out of the water then, I'd say you'd have to be a good swimmer," he justified his statement regarding her swimming skills. "This reminds me, I don't think I properly thanked you for that." He swam closer to her and leaned forward to kiss her.  
They swam side by side for a while before deciding to lounge by the beach. Rick gobbled up all the sandwiches that Lisa handed to him.  
"Slow down Rick," she tried to warn him. "You might get heartburn."  
"I'm just hungry after that workout. You must've been on the swim team huh? I had to work hard to keep up."  
"No, if I were, it would be an unfair advantage," she said with a twinkle in her eyes. "I just love the beach."  
"What made you love the beach," he asked, wanting to know more.  
"My mother used to take me to the beach until she passed away." There was a hint of sadness as she explained it to him. Even after all those years, she still felt the pain of losing her mother at such a young age.  
"Was that the last time you went to one?" he ventured to ask, trying to be sensitive to her feelings.  
"No," she assured him, knowing he was trying to see if this was causing her to be sad. "My father took me a few times when he could after that and I went to one near the academy. That's how I met the developer of this beach-themed water park. Jared owned a small resort that we frequented during our academy days."  
"We?" Rick already guessed who she meant.  
"Rick, I had some friends at the academy and took some furloughs," she teased, taking care not to mention Karl's name knowing about his lingering jealousy towards Karl.  
"It seems like everyone who loved you took you to a beach except for me," he said with obvious disappointment in himself for not knowing such a significant thing in her life.  
"You didn't know and I can't expect you to know about that," she said, hoping to dispel his disappointment. "Besides, that's why I brought you here. Happy Birthday, Rick!" She kissed him to drive home her point. She was initially concerned when he didn't kiss her back but after a few seconds, she felt him respond and deepen their kiss.  
"We should bring the kids next time," he said when he finally pulled away from her embrace. His mood was lightening as she continued to nibble at his ear. "We'll make it a family tradition."  
"Sure," she agreed absently, still busy trailing kisses along his neck.  
"And maybe next time you can wear a one-piece suit," he suggested.  
"Why? What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Lisa did a quick check , wondering why he would make such a suggestion.  
"Nothing really, I actually love it," he started to explain. "But I'll have to gouge out any man's eyes who dare to stare at you in that."  
Lisa laughed at Rick and thought that was more a reaction she expected from her father during her academy days. Karl might have, too, but wasn't the type to act violently.  
"Maybe we can have an officers only day?" he suggested, knowing that it would limit the audience to people they know and are too respectful to ogle their commanding officer.  
"I can't promise anything," she answered frankly. "But I'll do my best to help you avoid a court martial for what you intend to do. I didn't know you felt that way." She was amused by his show of protectiveness.  
"Don't get me wrong, I really love seeing you in this," he assured her and ran his fingers over her bare midsection. "But I just don't think I'll ever be ready to share your beautiful figure with any man, even if he just looks."  
"In that case, I want you in a body suit," she declared teasingly. "I'm not ready to let women see your bare chest either." She ran her fingers down his chest sending wonderful sensations through his entire body.  
"We're the only ones here, right?" he asked, looking around to confirm. "Do you think we can …" He whispered the rest in her ear.  
Lisa's eyes widened and darkened as he told her his plan. She was shaking her head as she felt her face heat up, hoping it would dissuade him. She instead suggested that they head home.  
"It's my birthday," he reminded her, wanting to get his way. "I get one wish and this is it."  
"You get a birthday wish only if you blow out candles on your birthday cake," she countered. "And I didn't have room in the picnic basket for your cake." She was relieved about that now intending to bring one earlier.  
"That's easily amended," he said with a wicked smile and a matching sparkle in his eyes. He pulled out his mobile phone and drew a cake with a lit candle. He showed her proudly and promptly blew it out virtually with a soft blow and swipe of his hand. His grin was so wide that Lisa couldn't refuse any longer.


	30. Chapter 30

The incessant ringing of the phone woke Lisa up abruptly from a sweet dream. She heard Rick grumble a dismissal of the call but she picked up the receiver anyway. She heard her night officer on-duty's urgent voice and acknowledged that she would be on her way to the bridge.  
"I'll be right there Justin," she acknowledged and was already half out of bed.  
"What's going on?" Rick asked half-asleep.  
"It might be nothing," she assured him. "But I better check to be absolutely sure."  
"Do you want me to come with you?" he offered, starting to get up.  
"No, go back to sleep. Besides, one of us has to be here when the kids wake up in the morning."  
After hurriedly getting into uniform, Lisa headed to the bridge.

"Report Justin," Lisa asked as soon as she arrived.  
"We got this SOS message from Admiral Edwards," he replied and showed her his urgent communiqué. He also drew up the star charts to show the last known location of the scout ship. "What should we do?"  
"Send a squadron to assess the situation and assist as needed," she replied. She knew that Edwards wouldn't just call for help unnecessarily but also knew his temper could have sparked something that she wasn't ready to escalate further. "Send me a report as soon as you arrive."  
Hours passed before the bridge heard from the squadron leader. It turned out to be a brief skirmish between the planetary residents with the scout ship over a misunderstanding. Apparently they had landed on a sacred area that offended the residents.  
"What made you want to land on that planet to begin with?" Lisa asked Admiral Edwards when they re-established communication link. "You know the standard protocol; you observe and report back first."  
"We were running low on supplies," Admiral Edwards defended his decision to land on the planet. "We scanned the area and saw abundant resources and didn't think they would mind."  
"It's their planet; didn't you think to ask first?" Rick asked angrily. He had been briefed about the incident since he arrived on the bridge. He didn't appreciate Edwards causing such a hubbub especially when it is avoidable.  
"We didn't think they would mind nor have the fire power to oppose us," Admiral Edwards responded crossly.  
"You're out of line Admiral," Rick warned. "You violated protocol and need I remind you that we won't tolerate that."  
Both men seethed as they stared at each other through the screen.  
"We'll discuss this when you return to the main fleet," Lisa ordered before turning off the communication link.  
"Do you want to relieve him of command?" Rick inquired with concern when they entered her office.  
"We're shorthanded as it is so even if I want to throw him in the brig, I can't afford it," she confessed.  
"We still need to set an example," he reminded her.  
Lisa looked up with a smile at Rick.  
"What?" he asked, noting her sweet smile.  
"If I punished you for all the time you broke protocol," she reflected. "Am I turning soft, Rick?" She wondered out loud as she sat down in her seat.  
"No you're not," he assured her. "But there are some rules that should never be broken. Like this one for example. Now we have to clean up his mess."  
"I'll relieve him of command for a few weeks," Lisa suggested. "He can use his shore leaves to lessen the blow. We can ask Exedore to try to patch things up with the residents of that planet."

Two weeks quickly passed and Lisa couldn't wait to see Rick again. She couldn't get to the landing dock quick enough. She had talked with Rick while he was away but the atmosphere had become very disruptive to video transmission so they just stuck to audio.  
"Admiral on deck," the on-duty crewman announced when she arrived. She quickly smiled an acknowledgement and headed to Rick's Veritech that just came to a full stop.  
"Welcome back Admiral Hunter," she greeted him as he climbed out of his ship. He had his back to her so she hadn't noticed his changed appearance.  
"Hello," he greeted as he turned and smiled when he saw her jaw drop. He expected it but still was amazed at how much she could surprise him with her reactions.  
"What happened?" she asked, reaching up to touch his jaw covered by a beard before gently running her finger across his mustache.  
"Apparently the elders will only talk to us if we sported facial hair," he explained and tilted his head towards Max who had grown his own mustache and beard.  
"Hello Lisa," Max cheerily greeted her. "What do you think, should we keep it? It gives us a distinguished look doesn't it?"  
"I don't think Miriya will let you," she warned him. And as if on cue, Miriya arrived and gave Max a quizzical look.  
"Hi," Max greeted and approached her. He leaned in to kiss her but she stepped back.  
"What is that on your face?" she asked with her usual calm demeanor.  
"The facial hair on his upper lip is called a mustache and the rest is called a beard," Exedore explained to her. He joined the quartet with his usual clean-shaven face which made both women raise an eyebrow to indicate their unspoken question. "Apparently we Zentraedi's cannot grow facial hair."  
"For what purpose?" Miriya asked, also studying her husband's facial hair as Lisa had done before. "It looks hideous."  
"I guess you have your answer Max," Lisa teased Max.  
"I was just getting used to it," Max replied, stroking his beard like a wise man.  
"If you intend to remain my husband, I suggest you get rid of it," Miriya warned, attempting to joke but it came out wrong and prompted Max to nod and appeared ready to shave there and then.

"Admiral Hunter," Admiral Edwards called out to him as he and Lisa were about to enter the lift to take them home.  
"Admiral Edwards," he greeted back.  
"May I have a word in private?"  
Lisa slightly nodded when Rick turned to her and walked out of earshot to give the men privacy.  
"What is it?" Rick prompted him when only silence passed between them.  
"I would like to thank you for stepping in to diffuse the situation," he finally said, with evident discomfort.  
"Actually it's Exedore you should thank," Rick corrected him.  
"Then please extend my thanks to the Zentraedi," he said with more discomfort.  
"Certainly. Is that all?"  
Admiral Edwards nodded and started to walk away.  
"I hope you had a good vacation," Rick said.  
"It was relaxing. I needed that."

"What was that all about?" Lisa asked when he rejoined her.  
"I guess you're not the only one turning soft," he teased her. "I don't think I've ever heard Edwards apologize for anything."  
"He did?"  
"Well, he thanked me and 'the Zentraedi'," he clarified, using the same tone as Edwards did.  
"Wow, that is a big step for him."  
"He's probably just still bitter about the war. And working alongside the Zentraedi's can't be easy for him."  
Lisa smiled and gave Rick a quick kiss on his cheek. He leaned in for a proper kiss but she drew back.  
"So why did you need to grow a beard and mustache again?"  
"We told you, the only way we could speak with the elders was if we had facial hair. And since Exedore couldn't, Max and I had to."  
Rick watched from the corner of his eye as Lisa waited for further elaboration.  
"They wouldn't allow any communication gadgets in the room so Max grew his so he can step out and consult with Exedore while I kept the elders engaged in face-to-face diplomatic dialogue. He was taking breaks so often they thought he had a phobia of enclosed rooms."  
Lisa chuckled at that point. Rick couldn't help himself and chuckled with her.

"Am I in trouble?" Rick asked as they got home.  
"For what?" Lisa asked, turning to look at him.  
"If I keep this," he said, rubbing his beard.  
"We'll see," she said coolly and entered their home.  
"Daddy!" two young children greeted him and ran up to him.  
Rick bent down to lift each child in each arm. Like their mother, they both were drawn to his beard. Risse ventured to touch it while Roy merely stared.  
"Daddy, I don't like it," Risse said matter-of-factly. "It's very scratchy."  
Lisa gave Rick a quick kiss on his cheek before he bent down to let the children go back to playing.  
"I guess I'm out-voted," he said resignedly and started to head to their master bathroom.  
Lisa took one quick check of her kids before following him.  
Rick was looking at his reflection in the bathroom mirror when he saw Lisa walk up behind him. He turned around and handed her his razor. She took it from him and gently ran it along his face covered in shaving foam. When she was done, she leaned in to kiss him on his lips.  
"Welcome home."


	31. Chapter 31

Lisa watched intently at the screen while the fighter scouts surveyed the planet. She could hear the pleased reactions of her crew around her. It was like they were looking at Earth once again, the one before being devastated by the Robotech War.  
"Can you believe it?" one of the bridge staff asked out loud, reflecting everyone else's sentiments.  
"Is this going to be our new home?" another one asked casually.  
With that question, Lisa snapped out of her dazed state. She realized that this could turn into a problem once word got out. She had to minimize the impact of this discovery and had to act quickly.  
"It's beautiful," a familiar voice said beside her. "I can't believe there's one like our home way out here."  
She turned to look into the familiar blue eyes and saw the same longing in them that she knew she and all who have seen it so far have. But she needed to be the pragmatic one so she asked the scouts to return to the ship. She heard the collective disappointed groans of her crew and assured them that as soon as they can determine the viability of life on the planet, they'd see more of it. That seemed to suffice for the moment.

"What's the matter?" Rick asked as he followed Lisa to her office.  
"This can become a problem," she pointed out to him.  
"Problem? How?"  
"It could jeopardize our mission," she explained. "Once word gets out about this, I'm afraid people might want to stay here and abandon ship. I don't think I can blame them. Who knows how long before we find the Robotech Masters' home planet."  
"You're thinking too far ahead," he said, trying to dispel her fear. "I think many of the crew and civilians still believe in our mission." He moved next to her and gave her shoulder a quick squeeze. "This may look like home but it isn't. We all know that."  
Lisa looked up and smiled in appreciation of Rick's support.  
"Is it true?" Emil asked excitedly as he entered the room with Cindy hot on his tail.  
Lisa tilted her head to let Cindy know that it was okay. She watched her ever dependable assistant give Emil a quick disapproving look before returning to her desk.  
"Oh great, word's already spreading," she said, exasperated by the speed news was getting around.  
"So it's true then," Emil insisted, ignoring her evident concern.  
"You can study the samples they gathered when the team returns," she conceded, trying not to quash his enthusiasm. "You can tell me what you learn from it as soon as you can. And Emil, please keep this on a need to know first. I can't afford having a mass exodus of people wanting to settle on the planet just yet."

"I can't believe it either!" Emil exclaimed. "It's all artificial; nothing is sustainable on the planet."  
Lisa and Rick took turns looking at Emil's microscope to confirm his findings. He had explained that nothing on the planet could sustain life because nothing would grow on its soil to replenish what was currently there.  
"Who would go to such lengths to create this?" Rick wondered.  
"Maybe it was one of the Robotech Masters' experiments," Exedore speculated as he moved forward to peer through the lenses. "Or maybe a ploy to lure us into a trap."  
Lisa considered both possibilities, too, and she concluded that the latter would be more logical. The Robotech Masters must have anticipated that they would survive the war and attempt to reach their home world. This appeared to be a ploy to slow them down. She must admit that it would've worked if they hadn't done their due diligence and controlled the dissemination of the news.  
"I think we should explore it a bit more," Emil suggested. "We may find some clues as to what they intended to achieve with it."

"Is this edible?" Miriya looked at the berry between her fingers. Knowing that things were artificial, she wondered how it could look and feel so real. When she squeezed the berry, its juices flowed down her fingers.  
"They are edible," Emil assured her. "But once all these are consumed, we can't reproduce them." They all scanned the abundant food source and agreed silently that it would only sustain them for a limited time.  
"It looks too good to be true," Lisa noted quietly.  
"But just for a short time, it was a glimpse of home," Rick said. He gathered some yellow flowers and offered them to her. He was rewarded for his sweet gesture by her beautiful smile.  
"We should head back," she said, noting that they hadn't learned much after several hours there.  
"Shouldn't we at least harvest the food?" Miriya asked, not wanting to pass on a good opportunity.  
Before Lisa could respond, the ground started to shake violently.  
"Earthquake?" Emil noted in disbelief.  
The group started to run towards the clearing where they left the Veritechs. But before they reached them, the ground shook more violently and a sinkhole appeared in front of Rick. He quickly reacted by reaching out to Lisa who was in front of him but only caught air.  
"Lisa," he called after her as she disappeared into the hole. Their companions ahead of them stopped only to watch helplessly.

Lisa woke up to the sound of a steady drip of water near her. She opened her eyes and after acclimating to the dark, she realized she was in a small room. She tried to find the door and jumped back when it opened and a faceless androgynous being came in.  
"Who are you?" she demanded. "Where am I? Where are my companions?" With each question her anger grew and she prepared to fight her way out.  
"Your companions have gone," the being replied, surprising Lisa by speaking with ease in her language.  
"They wouldn't leave without me," she countered.  
"They would if they don't know you are still here," was the being's blunt reply. It pointed to a screen that began playing surveillance video of when they arrived on the planet until the team left with her doppelganger.  
"What have you done?" she asked, tears streaming down her face.  
"My mission was to replace you." With those final words, the being collapsed to the ground lifeless.  
"Why?" she asked, shaking the lifeless being to no avail. She knew it was useless and tried her best to get herself together. She needed to find a way to get back to the SDF-3, her home and her family.

"Lisa!" Rick yelled out her name as he helped lower Miriya into the sink hole. He was glad that she had the presence of mind to quickly run to her VT to get ropes to launch a rescue. He could barely see Lisa but instinctively knew that Miriya would soon reach her and get her out.  
"Ready!" Miriya hollered after securing Lisa to the harness.  
Rick, Emil and another soldier pulled with all their might to get both women back up. When Rick saw that Miriya was on stable ground, he ran over to Lisa's unconscious form and held her hand.  
"Nothing looks broken," Emil said with cursory inspection.  
Lisa began to stir and she opened her eyes. She gave Rick her signature smile before he helped her to her feet and hugged her. He gave her a quick kiss before stepping back to look her over.  
"What happened?" she asked, still a bit dazed from the incident.  
"You fell through a hole," Miriya answered for Rick.  
As if to remind them of the planet's volatility, it began to rumble again.  
"Let's get off of this planet," Lisa suggested and they all ran to their awaiting VTs.

"Mommy!" both kids shouted with glee as they ran towards her in the flight deck when they landed. The kids let go of Cindy's hands as soon as they saw her.  
Lisa turned around and awkwardly looked at the two kids staring up at her.  
"Mommy had a small fall," Rick explained when he noticed that she hesitated instead of kneeling to hug the kids like she usually does. He then lifted Roy and tried to hand him to her but the little boy refused to reach out to her.  
"Daddy, mommy looks different," Risse complained. "She's not the same."  
"That's probably because she fell through a sink hole and is still a bit shaken," he explained, handing Roy to Cindy instead.  
"What's a sink hole, daddy?" the little girl inquired and tugged at his sleeve.  
"It's a hole on the ground Risse," he answered. "Why don't we give mommy some time to get a shower and we can all go for ice cream later ok?" He quickly motioned for Cindy to take the kids away.  
"Are we going to the bridge?" Lisa asked.  
"No, let's go home first," he answered then led her to their quarters.

"Rick, I really think I should go to the bridge and check on things," Lisa said as she came out of the shower.  
"I'm sure they'll manage without you," Rick assured her from the living room. "Besides, I think you need to rest after that fall."  
"I'm fine," she insisted joining him in the living room. She was surprised to see Jean there with him.  
"I think I'll be the better judge of that," Jean said with a smile as she gave Lisa a quick hug.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Oh, you know Rick; he's always worried about you. Besides, I think you're overdue for a physical."  
Lisa's eyes widened as she watched Jean prepare the needle to draw blood from her arm.  
"Do you want me to hold your hand?" Rick offered with a knowing smile.

"Why can't I go to the bridge?" Lisa complained to Rick after days of idyllic living on the ship.  
"Doctor's orders," he reminded her. "Besides, don't you like spending time with me, alone?"  
"Of course I do," she assured him. "But this ship can't run itself."  
"Don't you worry about a thing; we've got it all under control. Just relax for once."  
Lisa sat on the sofa with a pout on her face that made Rick wished she was her old self.  
Their domestic bliss was occasionally interrupted by Jean who came to do more tests which she said was necessary before she could be cleared for bridge duty. Lisa anxiously awaited to get the all-clear to get back to work.

Lisa stared at the bunch of berries she had collected on a large leaf and wondered how much longer she could survive. After learning that she had been replaced by her clone, she had tried fruitlessly to find a way to contact the SDF-3. All the while she knew that the being was right, she wouldn't be missed because of her replacement. The tears fell freely now as she realized that although the planet couldn't sustain the SDF-3 for long, it could sustain her indefinitely. She saw the irony in her situation; she wasn't going to starve to death but she was all alone on the planet. She wished that the Robotech Masters had at least created a companion like a puppy for her. But that made her think of Rick when he stood her up on their date. It was then that she began to sob because she missed him the most.  
Not expecting anyone around, Lisa hadn't paid attention to the sound around her. If she had, she would have recognized the distinct noise of VTs landing not far from her. Instead she was startled when she heard branches breaking when two figures approached her. She instinctively grabbed a piece of wood and got ready to defend herself. As one of the figures loomed closer, she raised the wood to swing only to have it pulled away from behind her. She turned around ready to punch but instead came face to face with Miriya.  
"Miriya!" she exclaimed in disbelief.  
"Hello Lisa," she greeted with a cool smile. "I can't let you smack him with this." She dropped the wood to the ground and tilted her head toward the duo that just arrived.  
Lisa couldn't believe her eyes. There he was standing with a big smile with his arms wide open waiting for her to run into them. She hesitated, wondering if her mind wasn't just playing tricks on her.  
"Go on," Miriya nudged her. "We're really here." Her firm push confirmed for Lisa that she wasn't imagining things.

"I can't believe it," Lisa said between soft sobs in Rick's warm embrace. "You're really here."  
"Yeah, we're really here to take you home," Rick assured her. After she calmed down, he gave her a sweet kiss that made up for all the days they've been apart.  
"I think we should be going," Miriya suggested, interrupting their reunion.  
Rick agreed with a nod and took Lisa's hands in his to lead her to his VT.  
"What about her?" Miriya asked, reminding him of Lisa's clone.  
"I'm sure she'll figure out how to survive here," Rick declared angrily. "It's what she expected Lisa to do."  
"Rick, that's harsh," Lisa warned, showing compassion that surprised everyone including herself.  
"I don't care," Rick said unwavering in his resolve.  
"You need not worry," the clone began to say. "I have failed in my mission. Failure was not an option." With one step, she crumpled to the ground lifeless.  
Miriya bent down to confirm and shook her head. She was baffled that a being could be engineered for one purpose and gives its life up when it failed. She was glad that she has learned better from her friends.

Lisa luxuriated in the bath that Rick drew up for her. She let the water melt away all the anxiety that had built up during the time she was away. She closed her eyes and willed all the bad memories away so she can move on.  
"Lisa, what do you want for dinner?" Rick asked as he opened the bathroom door.  
"You're cooking?" she inquired with a knowing smile.  
"Unless you want pancakes for dinner," he shot back with a matching smile.  
"I'll eat anything; anything but berries," she corrected herself. When Rick gave her a quizzical look, she explained how she subsisted on berries and was tired of them.  
"Alright then, pancakes with no berries whatsoever," he declared and gave her a quick kiss. "Now it's my turn, welcome home."


End file.
